Closer Then Just Friends
by ammeirs
Summary: Kagome meet Inuyasha becouse Miroku thinks she need a date. Inuyasa is there to help kagome for her loss and becomes friends but maybe they both have become a little closer that just friends. Sorry i suck a summerys .half of chapie 18 is up sorry about gr
1. A good day to start off

Disclaimer: HE HE HE I do own Inuyasha! He's locked in my basement tied to a Christmas tree HE HE HE. Oh yes, I no you don't like hearing this but hey I am willing to share, I don't want to but I will. The only reason I did this was to protect my beloved Inuyasha from that evil wench Kikyo! I have a lot of problems with that EVIL WENCH!!!!! anywho heres my story. ENJOY!! hope ya like it but please review or I wont write any more caz Ill think no one likes it okay and oh yeah please don't sew me because you'll only get my empty piggy bank ok.  
  
chapter one: A good day to start off  
  
The alarm clock went off, kagome searched her night stand to turnoff the annoying sound of the beeping alarm. "Is it 6:00 a.m. already, ooh I dread going to work, Miroku might try to spank me twenty-one times, that's what he did last year until Sango found him chasing me around my office screaming TWENTY MORE TIMES, she wasn't too happy about that one. "(hey if you don't understand why Miroku might chase Kagome around screaming "19 more times!" well its was her 21st birthday, and Miroku wanted to give her birthday spankings, just In case your a blonde like me and don't understand stuff very well, okay, hey and blondes do have more fun when there trying to figure out things, and then figure it out its great to be a natural blonde, okay back to the story. ;) She got up out of bed went to her bathroom to do her daily fight with her hair, and because of the high dew point and humidity her hair frizzed up, it made her look like a poodle so she straitened it and wore it down. now that that was done. What to wear.  
  
"Hmmm, skirt or pants?" she questioned herself out loud.  
  
"You might want to wear pants, you'll probably have to run from Miroku again this year, " Souta said while walking into Kagomes room.  
  
"Hey don't you know how to knock!?" she questioned loudly as took a pair of socks off her dresser and threw then at him. Souta automatically caught them and then threw them back at her.  
  
"What should I wear?" she wined  
  
"How should I no, I'm a guy, I get dressed in the dark," he joked "why don't you wear your blue Jean low rise and a regular T-shirt," he suggested.  
  
"oh...okay...but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, my pants are in the wash, and all I have to wear is my black skirt."  
  
"Okay then wear it."  
  
"I would but its um...kinda short."  
  
"So you can wear some flat shoes, that will make your legs look shorter but still nice, and the skirt a little longer right."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but what will I wear for tonight?"  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango are taking me out for my birthday, and speaking of my birthday what did you get me?"  
  
"Uh....um....yeah right your birthday present, um....you cant have it till you get home, after work."  
  
"What, did you do forget to get me something?"  
  
"Umm.....NO.....yes, I'm sorry, I'm going to the mall right after you leave to go to work."  
  
"The mall hmmm what could you get me at the mall? Could it be clothes? Or maybe its jewelry, or maybe......?"  
  
"STOP! You wont find out till tonight."  
  
"Fine....Fine." she said while grabbing her skirt and a black tank top that had a red roes on it. She walked pass her brother that looked like he was in deep thoughts, to her bathroom to change. When she came back out her purse, cell phone, keys, and her over shirt that was also black that zipped up in the front but just enough to zip up the red flower. " THANKS," she yelled as the ran down stairs and out the door.  
  
"NO PROBLEM, BE SAFE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Souta yelled back. Kagome walked out to her car, unlocked the door and hopped in. This car happened to be a yellow Slug Bug, she started the car and backed off the drive way when she looked at the clock it had said ten after seven A.M. and she was going to be late.  
  
"Oh no, twice this month! Miroku's gonna kill me for being late again!" She arrived at work at 7:45 A.M., and as she walked threw the large wide doors of the very large building, she got two big warm hugs from her two best friends.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said happily together.  
  
"Oh.....Wow thanks for the welcoming, sorry I'm late."  
  
"Wow....you look nice today!" Miroku complimented.  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"He would notice." Sango added, then the girls began to laugh.  
  
"What?..... She does!"  
  
"Kagome and Sango's laughs went on as they went their separate ways. Kagome walked into her small but roomy office and sat down in her new comfortable chair she had gotten form Naraku. A man who has asked Kagome out many times, but always been rejected. He had known Kagome since she was a freshman in high school. She was always to busy to date because she was getting her collage diploma before she graduated out of high school. She was only trying to find a job after high school and that's how she met Miroku and Sango. Here at composure magazine. Sango naturally a gossip queen, she was in Gossip lately and Miroku, Sports illustrated. Without them she would still be looking for a job. She hadn't dated threw high school. Like I said she was way to busy and still too busy to start. She sat at her desk looking at her lap top thinking to herself. ' Hmm...what should my how too article be about this week?' As she thought this Hojo came in and leaned on her desk.  
  
"So Kagome I heard today's your birthday."  
  
"Yup." She replied. Hojo was another, who also wanted to go out all the time but she always had excuses.  
  
"Soooo Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh thanks," 'wont this guy ever get a clue?' She thought to herself, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah ... so how about I take you out to lunch."  
  
"Oh.....um that would be great but I'm swamped with work. The don't give me a break just because its my birthday ya know!" She explained. He finally got that she couldn't at all wiggle herself out of work so he said his good- byes and left as Sango walked in and saw another very sad expression as he walked out.  
  
"Why don't you just go out with the poor boy?"  
  
"He's not my type at all!"  
  
"Right, sweet, cute, kind, and has plenty of money. Oh yeah that's so totally not your type of a guy!"  
  
"Hey you're making me feel bad and its my special 21st birthday how dare you!" she joked.  
  
"Well, I'm worried about you, you haven't been on a date since, well....ever since you've been working here and you never said any thing about dating threw high school!"  
  
"Well, I gust dot have much time for men!"  
  
"Girls always should have time for men! How could you not?"  
  
"Well, not this girl! I never have time!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What your giving up that easy!?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm telling Hojo you changed your mind and you would like to go out with him Monday."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I would and I will!" Sango said, as she started to run out but ran right into Miroku's arms.  
  
"So, What are you two beautiful ladies up to?" Miroku questioned, not yet letting go of Sango.  
  
"Nothing!" both girls blurted out.  
  
"Uhhh...huh," he said cockily, "anyway, Kagome it won't just be you, me and Sango."  
  
"Well, why not Miroku?"  
  
"My Dad just got married, again, and well their on their honeymoon, and I hope you don't mind, but my new step brother is bunking with me and I invited hi to come with us, tonight."  
  
"Oh, I see, well okay, I don't mind."  
  
"Soo.....we can have a double date," suggested and looked at Sango who was still in his arms."  
  
"So, hentia, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well,......yes I am."  
  
"Well, could you ask me without your hand on my butt!? Sango replied taking away the hand that was firmly attached to her behind and then tangling it with hers as she raised up on her tip toes and pecked at his lips.  
  
"So, is that a yes?" the curiosity lingered in his voice. Sango nodded her head yes and kissed him again but, much longer.  
  
"Get a room!" Kagome joked, but they paid no mind to her, " Oh My Gosh, Miroku, your dad is right behind you!" Kagome pointed out behind them. They both turned around quickly to find an empty hall way.  
  
"Funny, very funny!" Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought so," Kagome said giggling, " good thing the boss wasn't really behind yall, cuz of the whole rule of no relation ships between coworkers huh!" ' Sango and Miroku and I have been like the best of friends since forever, Sango and Miroku have just starting to date and it was completely out of the question for a gossip lately lady and the bosses son form sports illustrated to date, especially because Miroku's dad still sees the sweet little girl named Sango, oh well, but how can they hide their feelings from his parents, but then again this is his Dads ninth time being married this year and nine marriages means, nine long honeymoons. That gives them more then plenty of time to get closer.' Kagome thought to herself while smiling at the kissing couple.  
  
"Okay you guys, you really need to get back to work!" right when she said that a man came in his name tag said his name was Jay.  
  
"Are you miss. Higurashi?"  
  
"Um... Yes, how can I help you? Jay."  
  
"Sign here please," he handed her papers and on the bottom said sign here. So she did. " Thank ya ma'am."  
  
"Ooh what was I signing for?"  
  
"These ma'am," when he said it, a man came in caring a vase with red roes' then another man came in caring came with a vase that had white roes' then a man came in carrying a purple vase. Unlike the others, they were clear. The man carried the vase to the table with the others the flowers were colorful daises and then another man came in with a vase with a mixture of all of the before flowers. She saw all of the flowers and almost fainted. She picked up the card that was in the last one, it read. 'I didn't no what kind of flowers you like so I got a variety. I hope you like. love always Naraku.'  
  
"Uh...... Uh...... thanks Jay."  
  
"Just doing my work ma' am." he said walking out of her office with all of the other men following.  
  
"Wow! Kagome who are the from?" Sango Questioned.  
  
"Um...... Naraku."  
  
"Wow! The slime-ball really does have a heart, even if it is the size of a marble."  
  
"Sango, that wasn't very nice, true, but not nice."  
  
"So are kagome has yet another admirer."  
  
"Sango..... I've known Naraku since like forever! It would be really weird if we went to gather. Plus his brother also has a really bad crush even after we had broken up."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Way before I met you and Sango."  
  
"Middle school or high school?"  
  
"Middle."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me or even Sango?"  
  
"Well, you never asked!"  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes since!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So what is your new How Too?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, I'm dieing to know!" Sango said in a really girlie tone.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I don't have one yet. I really don't know what to write about!" Kagome admitted honestly.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do!" Miroku said kindly while giving Sango a last kiss and left. Out he walked without any last words."  
  
"Yeah kagome, you always manage, but one thing you don't is this office. Its so.......so......plain. Sango admitted.  
  
"What's plain?"  
  
"Everything! Its been the same color for three years and you've only work for 2 1/2 years!"  
  
"Well, the person before me must have liked it. I never really thought about it before, but maybe a change could be some fun right!"  
  
"Right, Ill help you get this place looking Soo nice, with a little of your help."  
  
"Oh, okay it'll give us something to do over this weekend."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for?" Sango told Kagome as she got out of her chair and hugged Sango. (In a non fruity way okay, plus she's gona have Inuyasha soon she wouldn't want any on else, well I know I wouldn't! Would you?) " Soo......I hears that Inuyasha isn't that bad looking!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Miroku's stepbrother, his name is Inuyasha. I also heard he's a hanyou!"  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Yup, but him and his ex just broke up and well he didn't take it too well!"  
  
"So he's sentimental, but, is he still in love with her? You really are a gossip Queen aren't you!"  
  
"Yup that's me. Hey I'm sure could Inuyasha forget all about his ex girl!" Sango said in a sly voice nudging her a little with her elbow.  
  
"Sango, as if, girl, oh my goodness I cant believe you just said that! You really know how to make someone blush!"  
  
"I learn form the master! Miroku does it to me all the time!" They both started to giggle.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I got to get going it already 2:47 P.M.! Time really does fly when were having fun! Kagome said while looking at the clock on her desk.  
  
"Oh, okay wear something sexy."  
  
"Oh yeah I'll be the hottest thing in the restaurant! I'll try may hardest okay. Kagome joked walking out the large front doors of her work just to run back in to see Sango holding out Kagomes purse, keys, and cellphone for her.  
  
"Thanks, what would I do without you?" Kagome said while taking her stuff form her friend.  
  
"Oh......I don't know, try to drive without keys ID which is in your purse and call home on your shoe to tell your gramps to unlock the doors for you!" Sango yelled sarcastically, watching Kagome walk out the large front doors again. Kagome ran out to her car got in started the car, and started to back out of her parking place not noticing a Mustang flying past her almost causing a crash, all she could see was some silver hair flying out the window in the wind. 


	2. Bad Day

Disclaimer: Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine  
  
Ammeirs: Oh Inuyasha do you love me?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Ammeirs: Inuyasha do you want some ramen?(holds up a bowl of ramen.)  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah!  
  
Ammeirs:Do you love me?(lets Inuyasha get a sniff the ramen.)  
  
Inuyasha:No!(takes ramen away from Inuyashas noes.)  
  
Ammeirs: Inuyasha do you love me?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah,yeah just give me the danm ramen!  
  
Ammeirs:(floating on cloud nine) He love me .Yea! MINE!(Hugs Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Air....Air.....Air!  
  
Ammeirs: Oh sorry. I love you!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever just give me the freaking ramen!  
  
Ammeirs: Not with that tone. I wont!  
  
Inuyasha:(startes to growl. breaks chains that were holding him to the christmas tree)  
  
Ammeirs:(Screams and runs) "OKAY HERES YOUR CHAPTER!"  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Kagome ran out to her car got in started the car, and started to back out of her parking place not noticing a Mustang flying past her almost causing a crash, all she could see was some silver hair flying out the window in the wind.  
  
SONG  
  
I had a bad day again......  
  
She said I would not understand......  
  
She left a note and said I'm sorry....  
  
I had a bad day again...... Chapter TWO Bad DaY  
  
"What the HECK!" Kagome screamed, "Learn how to drive!" Once she screamed that she saw a finger come out behind the silver hair . ( Oh and if you're wondering about which finger, it was the middle finger, he didn't peace her out or point her out, he flipped her off okay, in case you were wondering,that was Inuyasha okay ;)The car flew bye and turn left. Kagome backed out once more then began to drive home, She turned on the radio on the American channel 97ZOK. "97ZOK. here, and your listening to the best of the music right here, now heres the name of my band. Stars playing as she arrives home kagome turned off the car ad jumped out of her car to run to the door. " Where is the car they must still be gone?" Finding the spare key under the welcoming Matt. After she unlocks the door she ran up stairs to see her door open. there was something on her bed. There was a new pair of size 7 12 shoes, they were black with a three inch heel that she new she would probably break her neck in but they were a strap that twisted around the leg up to her lower calf. Next to the shoes were a black beaded purse the same color to match the shoes and a short red dress. The dress crises and crossed in the back down to her lower back and stops at the hips, and in the front it was low cut but had a thin black lace to cover her but still showed plenty. On top of all of this there was a card, it was pink with purple sparkles all over it. On the front it had large lettersthat said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS, and when she opened it, it said 'happy birthday sis, I'm sorry I forgot, but gramps took me to the mall, he helped me pick out your sizes. Surprise right! you'll look great take some pictures. LOVE always Gramps and Souta,' there was a new camera under her card. She heard a car fly out of the drive and ran down stairs to see the front door wide open. She forgot to close it when she came in,there was a vase of flowers they were Lilly of the valley her all time favorite there was a small card attached to it 'Kagome I'm in town and I wanted you to have dinner with me. Please Kagome give us another chance, I'll have you, you know I will, I always get what I want, and I want you baby! MEET ME AT THE PLACE WE FIRST MET YOYAKERA PARK! At 7:00 P.M. sharp or I'll come find you! LOVE YOU Koga.  
  
'Oh Nooo Kago's back in town! What am I gonna do? Ill stay the night at Sango's, I hope she's not busy. 'She thought to herself as She looked at her watch "AAhhhh, its 3:45, dinners at 5:00! She ran up stairs to put on her new dress. She got dressed then looked in the mirror. The dress was a little short for her taste. It was about the same or shorter that her high school skirt the dress fitted perfectly. It drew out all of her curves and was still decent to wear out for a fun night. The top half of the dress came a little low to show off a little to much but beggars couldn't be Choosers in this case. She felt like she was too out there, on cleavage wise. All her friends were just right but she had to take after her dads side of the family with the larger breasts that is her dads mom, grandmom, great grandmom...and on and so fourth.... 'I don't know about this. She thought to her self as she put on the dangerous heals that she knew she would break her neck in. Maybe I should change real fast,' she told herself as she looked at her watch to see it was 4:45. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late its 4:45.I don't have time to change! Great I'll just have to go like this!" With that said she grabbed her new black beaded purse and cell that was next to her keys that she also grabbed. She found a brush in the glove department so she had to quickly style her hair in the car. She arrived at the restaurant at 5:05 and it began to rain when she got out. It was freezing outside and regretted forgetting a coat. She ran in.   
  
"Miroku this chick better be all what you said and some not! I could have been home beating Sango's lil runt brother in a video game! I mean couldn't we have gone to a bar or club? She is 21!" As he kept on how lame tonight was gonna be, Kagome had already waved at Sango and slowly approached the table to be right be hind a silver haired man (Inuyasha) .Miroku tried to stop Inuyasha's continuing mouth but it continued to open and close. He was never very good with words at all, and always seemed to say the wrong things at the wrong times. Yes, this was one of them, he was insulting someone that was right behind him. Too bad he didn't stop. " And you said she was chubby! She better not be some 450 pound sumo wrestler!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Miroku pointed be hind him to see a very angry lady.  
  
"This is Kagome," Miroku introduced them standing up to help Kagome in her seat. There was an uncomfortable scilence until Sango spoke up.  
  
"Wow! Kagome, you look great!"  
  
"Thanks! Glad someone thinks so!" giving Miroku a very evil look.  
  
"Yeah Kagome-chan you do!" Miroku added  
  
"Oh save it!"  
  
"Hey your the wench in the yellow bug that almost hit my car! You should really learn how to drive!"  
  
"ME....you almost flattened the back of my car! Your the one that needs driving lessons, and you go and flip me off! Really smooth, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah I do! And I'd do it again oh look I am! "he then flipped her off.  
  
"Oh my gosh Miroku,why did your dad have to marry an idiot that had a son to take the same foot steps?"  
  
"I don't know it must be because your mom must have put a spell on her!" There was a scilence till Kagome got out of her chair and ran to the bathroom. Her eyes were very glossy and looked liked the tears were gonna come. Sango got up and ran to the bathroom to comfort her friend.  
  
"What did I say something?" the hanyou questioned dumbly.  
  
"You idiot her mom died while having her brother Souta! She was only eight. All she has is her brother and gramps."  
  
"I...I"  
  
"Inuyasha, she hasn't been out for years and when she finally puts down the very tall and thick barrier and come out. You just helped put it back up! You know how hard it was to get her to get her out? Me and Sango begged her for months. I didn't pay you to piss her off, all I asked was for you and her to have a good time! Now how am I gonna deal with this?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"No, you screwed up already!" Inuyasha put the money on the table that had received from Miroku a week ago.  
  
"Inuyasha I've changed my mind leave her alone!"  
  
"No! I can handle this! For once I'm gonna take care of MY responsibilities!"  
  
"She isn't yours!"  
  
"Yeah! But its my fault I want to take care of this! Plus she's a miko she could be fun," ' what am I talking about why do I even care?'  
  
"Don't you hurt her or I-"  
  
"You'll what? Tell my mommy? I don't think so and again why would I ever want to hurt a precious miko? She can take care of herself! Don't ya think!?"  
  
"How did you know? That she's a miko?" Inuyasha just tapped his noes I can smell the miko blood its overwhelming. ' Okay go break your peace and then try to have some fun' Inuyasha thought to his self as he walked to the lil lady room. Sango came out of the bathroom giving him a very disturbing look. His ears flattened down to his head.  
  
"She should be coming out but I don't think she's gonna want to talk to you after this!"  
  
"Oh I see. She's that mad?"  
  
"No, she's not mad," those words seemed to perk up his ears a little till her heard the next two words," she's pissed!"  
  
"Oh," with that said Kagome came out of the bathroom, her cheeks stained with tears. Inuyasha hated when girls were sad but when they cried it was worse. He hated it. "Kagome I...." She raised a hand to his face.  
  
"Id rather not talk about it! Okay!" she whispered, " I just want to go home and never speak of this night again" she said calmly too calmly it was sorta scaring Inuyasha. He gulped the quietly said "Okay." She began to walk out and for some reason Inuyasha felt he should follow her.  
  
"Well, well, well.....Inuyasha you sure don't waste time when you move on do you!" A black haired girl said as she stepped in front of kagome.  
  
"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You act as if you didn't know I work here! What? You wanted to show off your new peace? She's pretty I'll admit but where did you get her? Off of seventh street?"  
  
Kagome had now just had enough, she had one of the worse days of her life and now she was being accused of being a seventh street whore she already was on thin ice and this girl just skated right on it. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Kagome exploded she had officially cracked. "You walk over here like you own the place! I wouldn't doubt it. This place is a hell whole! You, the girl who has probably worked on seventh street before you was born because your mom probably went there every night just to have some fun for some needed money because you lived in a box with an address of 1234 trash lane! I have had enough of this crap I am Soo out of here!" Kagome had just yelled out all of her anger of the day and felt much better but the whole restaurant was at stare at the excitement that was going on. Kagome casually walked out. She walked about five feet away form her car when her heal just gotten stuck in a crack in the road and began to fall. She closed her eyes but never felt hitting the ground but never felt hitting the pavement it was still raining and dark out. She slowly opened her eyes to see two golden eyes looking back down at her.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha?" She whispered as he stood her up smoothly then went down and pulled the heal out of the crack in the road.  
  
"Umm...thanks."  
  
"Feh....just don't go killing your self! Miroku will blame it all on me." He must have noticed her shivering so he took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. "Where's your car at?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed out where her car had gone and Inuyasha helped her to her car and shut the door. She started to remember that his coat was still draped around her shoulders 'well maybe he's not such bad of a guy. What am I saying he tried to run me over and called me fat! Miroku called me chubby? am I all that fat? Traci always said I looked good in a non fruity way! Oh how I miss her! We were best friends since kindergarten till she had moved to America with her folks. Maybe I'll call her. I need someone to talk to! Sango just doesn't understand and Miroku I'm gonna kill!' She thought to herself until she arrived home. All the lights in the house were off. 'What's going on? There not home yet? hmmm' she got out of her car and ran in the door was totally open and there was a note on the floor. She picked it up and it read. Sis, grams and I went to the hospital. Don't worry! I'll be with gramps we took your baby hope you don't mind. love always Souta.  
  
"Oh Nooo! It must be grandpa!" She whispered to herself loudly. She felt week her knees felt like Jell-O and her voice was raspy. She ran back out to her car and got in to take off fiercely. It began to hail and she dropped her cell phone in a puddle of water before she got in her car and just to add on the top of it her car just breakdown about 20 miles away from the shrine or any kind of civilization. She was able to get the car on the side of the road but it was cold out and al she had was Inuyasha's coat on her shoulders. She crawled in the back that was very small. She snuggled in the coat and cried herself to sleep. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ...........  
  
.........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Next morning. Kagome began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. 'This isn't my car.' She was in a large bed. The room was black. Even the walls and curtains that covered two windows were black. One window was right over the bed and the other to right of the bed. The dresser were, well I'll give one guess on what color they were. Yup they were black. Each dresser had four red candles on them there was only two dressers but eight candles all together. The comforter on the bed was also black but felt like clouds. The sheets underneath were red and must have been silk. At least that's what it felt against her legs. The pillows were Soo soft and fluffy her head sank into them. She almost drifted back to sleep till she noticed her dress hanging on a shower rod. She quietly got out of the bed to realize that she had only a large black shirt on. Then in her mind began to wonder. 'Oh no. Am I at Koga's? Did he undress me? Did he...?' Her mind wondered. She got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. She grabbed her dress to find that it was dry and so began to get dressed in it for the second time. She was a little releaved to see that all of her under close was still on including her slip. 'WOW! This shower is huge!' she thought to herself looking in it. She then began to look for her shoes. 'where are they?' She opened the door and saw a man with silver hair. She couldn't yet make out the face. She jumped and screamed.  
  
"AAhhhh.....EEEKKKKK!"  
  
"Dang women could you lower the screams?!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She questioned with a shaky voice.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He said cockily then stepped into the light. He was dressed in some boxers. He had a slight tan on his chest. 'WOW! Great sight for soar eyes!' She thought to herself. 'Woah! What am I thinking? Iv been hanging around Miroku too long!' "How did I end up here?  
  
"On my way home I noticed your car and you in the back seat shivering. I grabbed you out and brung you here. Kyade dressed you."  
  
"Oh, well thanks."  
  
"Feh! I wouldn't been able to sleep at all if I had left ya there! I'm getting too soft!"  
  
"No really thank you! I'm grateful!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me now!"  
  
"Um....where are my shoes?"  
  
"By the front door."  
  
"Oh okay." She stepped around him and walked out of his room to the front door to see her shoes. "Um where's my car at?"  
  
"I called a toeing truck to send it to your house once its fixed. I can give you a ride home later, but first we eat! Hungry?"  
  
"Starving!"  
  
"Great! How's waffles and pancakes?"  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
"Which one do you want?"  
  
"Umm...three of each!"  
  
"Eat much?"  
  
"Too much! My friend Jenny always said that I could be a model! If only I didn't eat Soo much!"  
  
"Well, ablest your not anorexic!"  
  
"True, but like Miroku said I am fat!"  
  
"No, your not!"  
  
"Sure I am! Just cant lose weight. I tried but well I live next to a donut shop."  
  
"Like that's healthy!"  
  
"I know! I love to eat!"  
  
"I admire a woman that eats," 'did I just say that that was Soo corny! It sounded better to myself.'  
  
"Well, good! Because I love to eat!" She joked as he smiled at her from be hind the glass that separates the kitchen from the family room and dining room.  
  
"I love your apartment! Its Soo...you!"  
  
"Yeah Miroku helped me pick it out."  
  
"He said you were staying with him!" 'Oh shit! That's what he told her so I'd come to dinner.' "Um...Yeah but I just got this a couple days ago. After I was already invited to dinner with you so it might of slipped his mind!"  
  
"Yeah! Your probably right! It fits you! The apartment!"  
  
"Yeah it does," he agreed leaning down to hand her the plate of food he had made for her. They both sat on the couch next to each other. "Oh I forgot drinks. Orange juice or you want to try some sake'?  
  
"I think ill stick with OJ!"  
  
"Okay suit yourself!" He handed her a glass of orange juice (OJ) and again sat next to her in the couch in the living room.  
  
"Thanks. That was delicious!"  
  
"You sure eat fast!"  
  
"Huh?"she looked at her plate then his. He only had a bite out of his and hers was gone. He only had two pieces of each. "Oh. I guess I was hungry! And the food was great!"  
  
"Glad someone likes it! Miroku always said it tasted like shit."  
  
"I don't think it does. At all!" He gave her a slight smile. "you have a nice smile. You should do it more often!"  
  
"Wah!"  
  
"Smile!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like to!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Not gonna happen!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told you I don't like to!"  
  
"Fine! Your stubborn!"  
  
"Feh! You ready to go home?" when he questioned that she remembered the note from home and the one from Koga. Her face then changed to happy to sad and worry and concern.  
  
"What's wrong now?" He questioned with concern in his voice.  
  
"Can you take me to the hospital?"  
  
"What...Why...Whats wrong?!" he demanded to know.  
  
"My grandpas in the hospital!"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! That's why I left last night after I got home I saw a note and it said Souta my brother took grandpa to the hospital!"  
  
"Oh okay we'll go. Let me get dressed."  
  
"Okay, but you can just drop me off there."  
  
"No! I'll go with you, you might have to explain where you were all night and why you didn't try to call the hospital. She shook her head in an agreement.  
  
"Okay thanks. Again. "He must not have heard her because he didn't respond at all. About two minutes had passed and he was already out the door yelling. "Come on!"  
  
"Coming!" They walked to the car and he raced to the hospital. ------------------------------ ..................  
  
............  
  
..........  
  
.......  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
WOW! That was a long chapter! It was gonna be longer but decided to end here! I hope this isn't boring you! I'm enjoying righting this but I'm like the slowest righter in the world and my chair is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. My parents thinks I spend way too much time on the computer. Soo I type at night when they don't no (evil laugh) If, NE one wants to know if there's NE really fluffy parts! Probably later. If yall have any questions then please don't hesitate to E-mail me okay.  
  
TEASER: " Mrs.are you both realated?"  
  
"Um yea, Im Mr.Higurashis grandaughter and this is my...um...fiance!"  
  
"Oh...okay then,awe, you two make a lovley couple!" Okay there ya go I'm a little new at this! My other two story's are a lil, well not good yet but I will finish maybe after this one is put on ff.net okay well hope ya like please tell what you think Soo far 1 for really sucks or 10 for wow Soo great I love it.  
  
(((((((((((((Song))))))))))))))  
  
She spilt her cofe broke her shoe lace....  
  
She smeared her lipslck on her face ....  
  
She slamed the door and said I'm sorry I ....  
  
Had a bad day agian .... 


	3. Destiney

Disclaimer: HE HE HE I do own Inuyasha! He was tied to my Christmas tree but like there was a whole bunch of crazy people chasing me around demanding my one and true love. Inuyasha. And he was kinda chasing me demanding ramen or my life but that's besides the point. Anyway! I had to use my awesome power to shrink him and now he lives in a trinket box. But shhh! No body noes about it okay! I love him Soo much!  
  
Ammeirs: Inuyasha do you like your new living space?  
  
Inuyasha: Get me out of this thing you..... (closes lid to box)  
  
Ammeirs: He loves me its just Soo hard for him to  
  
Show his affection! That's all! (giggles nervously to herself)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter three: destined  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
LAST CHAPTER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"No! I'll go with you, you might have to explain where  
  
you were all night and why you didn't try to call the  
  
Hospital. She shook her head in an agreement.  
  
"Okay thanks. Again. "He must not have heard her because he didn't respond at all. About two minutes had passed and he was already out the door yelling.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Coming!" They walked to the car and he raced to the hospital.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They arrived at the hospital. Kagome ran in to the lady in the front desk to see an older lady sitting at the computer.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said politely,  
  
"Yes, dear...How can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, could you please tell me witch room is Higurashi is in?"  
  
"Let me check," the older lady slowly typed in a few words. "Ahh...here we go....room 231 second floor, family only!" Inuyasha had just ran in from parking the car.  
  
"Oh okay thank you!"  
  
"Uh huh any time," 'such a sweet girl!'  
  
"Oh good your finally here lets go!"  
  
"Miss are you both related?"  
  
"Um yea, I'm Mr.Higurashi's granddaughter and this is my...um...feyonce!"  
  
"Oh...okay then, awe, you two make a lovely couple!"  
  
"Um thanks." Kagome thanked her after they both began to blush as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran to the stair way. Then up two flights of stairs and finally found 231. They slowly walked in and saw Souta sleeping in the chair next to the small bed that her grandpa safely slept in.  
  
A man with long black hair came up to the front desk where the old lady sat.  
  
"Sir, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah tell me where Higurashi is. NOW!"  
  
"Sir are you family?"  
  
"Yeah! His granddaughter is my wife!"  
  
"He only has one grand daughter. Does he not?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, she just came in here with her fiance. Very nice looking lad. And he had the cutest of dog ears!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" He grumbled to himself. His girlfriend was with his arch enemy.  
  
"Yeah! That was what she called him. Right after she took his hand into hers and went up stairs." 'she held his hand? Why? What would she want with a lazy half demon? I am a full demon! Much of anything he will ever be!' he growled to himself. "Can I have what room they went to?"  
  
"Nope sour-"  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Only family!"  
  
"Grrr." ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Souta?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled hugging her tightly around the neck. "Where were you?"  
  
"Um...well my car got stranded and I staid the night with a friend." Not noticing her hand was still entertwined with 'the friend.'  
  
"Uh huh! Don't tell me. He was the friend!" Souta pointed to Inuyasha. "By the way your hands are like tied together it looked like you did a whole lot more then spend the night!"  
  
"SOUTA! I cant believe you!" takes her free hand and smacks Souta over the head.  
  
"Ouch! I'm telling gramps as soon as he wakes up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you well...you should tell me your the one who stayed the night with a man!" he accused Sweat drop. Letting go of Inuyasha's hand and using it to strangle her little brother. "I can't believe you'd actually think I would do something like that!"  
  
"Your right he's too cute to ever go out with you! Where did you rent him at?"  
  
"Souta! Go home!"  
  
"Fine, but don't do any thing! Gramps IS trying to sleep!"  
  
"Souta!" She yelled and Souta ran out. Turning to see an amused yet very red Inuyasha. "I'm Soo sorry about that!"  
  
"No problem! Younger brother?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Soo do you know why your gramps is here?"  
  
"I'm guessing he had another mini stroke! The doctor said if he has any more of them that he will have a sever one and he....he....could die. "I can stay here you can go home!" She whispered trying not to show her sadness from the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well, how are you going to get home?"  
  
"I can walk!"  
  
"That's a long walk!"  
  
"I'll be fine. Really!"  
  
"Well, I can stay."  
  
"That would be nice of you."  
  
"I ain't trying to be nice! Just thought you would like some company!"  
  
"Oh, okay then. Thank you for staying with me."  
  
"Feh! Soo since when are we engadged? Inuyasha had a slight grin graced his lips.  
  
"Oh... um ... well," She tried to answer but couldn't help but giggle. "It must have happened when we were sleeping." She joked. The both were caught in the moment of laughing till they heard a slight moan behind them.  
  
"K...a...ggoo...mmeee?"The older mans word were slurred.  
  
"Yeah gramps, I'm here!" She said in a whisper while leaning over the older mans bed. The older man seemed to daze off again into a deep sleep. "I'm Soo worried about him! This makes his 6th mini stroke." Kagomes eyes were watering and she didn't dare shut them knowing that it would let the tears she was fighting with win.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? He will be okay! You'll see!" That did it the words she wanted to hear Soo badly. She still didn't believe it! She let the tears fall. She couldn't hold them back anymore. They haunted her eyes for too long.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry! Please! No crying!" He was trying to comfort her. He wasn't very good with it! As you can tell! 'Poor girl, I smell death! It was slowly creeping over his old and frail body. 'She was still hunched of the slowly dyeing man Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. Trying to soothe the pain she had. She new! She was scared, but she didn't want to believe what her gut was telling her. She declined the thoughts. She just looked at him and cracked a very sad smile. She stood up and walked over to the chair that her brother had recently sat in. Inuyasha just crouched down next to her chair and laid his head against the chair. His ears began to twitch. 'His ears are adorable! I think I want to touch them!' She snaked her hand around and was less then an inch away from his right ear until a hand came and grabbed the hand and his eyes shot open.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Well...um...can I touch your ears?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, Why?"  
  
"no one touches my ears!"  
  
"Oh...Well why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Oh well fine then!" ' Ill get him when he really falls asleep!' She thought evilly to herself as she stared at the target.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, can you look some where else and think?!" there was an uncomfortable silence. "So what were you thinking about?...A certain someone?"  
  
"I would...If I had one! My work and my family keeps me really busy!"  
  
"Really! What do you do?"  
  
"Well, I work at composure... I'm the how too girl!"  
  
"Oh wow! The how too girl!" He said cockily. "What do you right about?"  
  
"Well all kinds of different stuff like well, example would be how to talk yourself out of a ticket and like-"  
  
"Okay I get it and I'm really not interested."  
  
"Oh like your work is any better!"  
  
"Well, I think so!"  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I own and sell stocks."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I pick a stock and if it is being bought then I get a profit and its not getting sold then I sell it and go on to the next best thing I got. I also own a couple company's that my dad left me when he died."  
  
"Oh I'm Soo sorry. When did he pass? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Feh, he passed when I was about 70 years ago, I was eight-"  
  
"Woha! 70 years ago? Then that makes you 78? Your old!" He growled. "No, I am a middle aged Hanyou!"  
  
"Oh okay go on!"  
  
"My brother sesshomaru got almost everything except a worthless sward and about four companies. He probably didn't think I would make it this far. I didn't have a mother! She died when he died." He stop talking because something was touching his ear. He was right, Kagome was rubbing his ear and he let out a low almost sounding happy but not growl.  
  
"Oh... A heh, Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" He just let out another growl and she immediately stooped. "Sorry!" He just sighed then moved away from her and closed his eyes to fall in a light sleep.  
  
-two hours later-  
  
'He must be asleep by now! I wonder?' She crouched down in front of him and again begin to reach for his ears until she heard a weak voice come from behind her.  
  
"Kagome?" The older man said in a low shaky voice. Soon as she heard the voice she quickly stood up and walled to the bed.  
  
"Yeah grandpa its me. How are you feeling?" She questioned him as his eyes met hers then traveled down to the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"The destiny! It has finally been fulfilled!" He whispered to himself but loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
"What...? What are you talking about?"  
  
"500 years ago the Miko and the Hanyou,"  
  
"Yes, grandpa I already know that story! They both die to reach each other in the heavens to live happily ever after."  
  
"Yes, but now you are the miko and it seems fate has brung you to your mate the hanyou! He is met to protect you from all harm that you may come across and will even save you-" His voice stopped his eyes went to the back of his head and his body had one shake and then every thing was silent. all except the heart monitor be the bed it showed that his heart had stopped. There was a crowd of doctors and nurses that crowded in the room and had waken up the sleeping hanyou and removed Kagome off of her dead grandpa and shuued them both out and slammed the door. Kagome beaded on the door that separated her away from her only other family besides Souta he was all she had. She gently fell to the floor and laid her head in her lap as she brung her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms safely around them. Inuyasha felt helpless. He wanted to help her. But how? She was like a glass. A glass that had just been thrown down to the floor and wounded. He wanted Soo badly to pick up the pieces and put them all back together. But he couldn't do anything. This wasn't the kind of wound that you can kiss and make all better. No. This kind was inside and she was the only one who could ever fix it. He put his hand on her shoulder as in to tell her that it was okay and he was there. As soon as it was put down it was tossed away. She was there and he acted on instinct. He grabbed her by her shoulders and slowly stood her up to her feet. She felt weak and when she looked in his eyes with hers she felt somewhat comforted. Her red eyes stared into his until she fell into his arms. She felt safe. right there in his arms. She never wanted to leave. she quietly cried in his arms. It felt like hours had passed by and she finally came out from his shirt. That was covered with tears. She looked up at him to see the golden eyed man looking down at her with concern lingering in his face. She heard a little voice that tolk her to kiss him. Most of the time it was esaly ignored but her being in such a week state she couldent. He was conforting her and she loved it she felt safe, content, happy, and just supported. She haden't felt that way since her mom and dad were alive. so she listened.What she did next surprised them both. She let one of her hands that were tucked in against his and her chest snake out and put it against his cheek. She slowly ran it to the back of his neck and brung his head down to hers and met at there lips.  
  
'What am I doing?' She questioned herself.  
  
'What is she doing?' Then they both pulled away at the same time and stared into each others eyes. Neither could pull away. He was in shock as she was. Sure he had kissed before but none were like that! That was heavenly. Soft with love.  
  
"I... I'm sorry I..." She whispered trying to explain her actions but nothing else came out.  
  
Sorry this is kinda short! This one and the next are kind of short but I will try to make them good! Okay! Again if you have any comments or questions E-mail me at daddys1989babyaol.com I'm always looking forward to REVIEWS!  
  
"Uh... Auu... Kagome you can let go now." Just as he said that the smell was getting closer and then there he was. Walking towars Inuyasha and the very scared kagome. The man spoke she titened her grip on Inuyasha  
  
'Is that Koga?'  
  
Okay there you go just to hold you over till the next chapie okay bye yall. And please review! I love reviews! Preferably nice ones okay! Sorry about the old man, just that brung the unbelievable kiss. I know it was a little soon but don't worry this will just keep Inu interested. And wanting more perhaps. He he he, he's falling into my trap just a little more and he'll be caught. Yes, Yes! Yes, (chanting goes on....)  
  
KiLL-all-flamers-201 hey thanks for reviewing and your my first reviewer so i love ya.  
  
iLvsimplepln2 Thanks for the review i'll keep writing if you keep reviewing k love ya. 


	4. fun time goes bad

Disclaimer: Mine not Kikyo's! (Repeats to self over and over)  
  
Ammeirs: (on telephone) Hey Ed  
  
Ed: (On the other end of telephone) Hey Ammeirs how's Inu?  
  
Ammeirs: Oh just peachy besides he's shrunk in a trinket box!  
  
Ed: Do I even want to know that story???  
  
Ammeirs: (explains story) so yeah.  
  
Ed: Wow! You should play dress up with him.  
  
Ammeirs: Yeah I should put a bikini on him (hears trinket box open) Here Inuyasha wanna play a game (looks in box) ut oh he's gone!  
  
Ed: where did he go??  
  
Ammeirs: Uh... I don't know. Aww man now I don't get to dress him up in a bikini (hears growl from underneath bed) Oh no he's under my bed!  
  
Ed: how do you know?  
  
Ammeirs: Because he growls whenever I say bikini.  
  
Ed: You'll never find him now!  
  
Ammeirs: (Laughs nervously to self) Bikini (growls are heard) bikini (Hears another growl) Bikini (Now on hands and knees looking for Inu) I cant find him! (Keeps complaining over the phone)  
  
Chapter four: Explanation  
  
Last chapter   
  
What she did next surprised them both. She let one of her hands that were tucked in against his and her chest snake out and put it against his cheek. She slowly ran it to the back of his neck and brung his head down to hers and met at there lips.  
  
'What am I doing?' She questioned herself.  
  
'What is she doing?' Then they both pulled away at the same time and stared into each others eyes. Neither could pull away. He was in shock as she was. Sure he had kissed before but none were like that! That was heavenly. Soft with love.  
  
"I... I'm sorry I..." She whispered trying to explain her actions but nothing else came out.   
  
Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded and stared into her eyes trying to find the explanation for her actions. Sure he kissed her back but it wasn't his doing it was hers so he better no get slapped for kissing back. He mentally was slapping himself for saying that. 'her grandpa just dies right in front of her and all I'm worried about it getting slapped for something I didn't even do!'  
  
'Yes, you did!' he heard his youkia protest. 'You kissed her back and she did the same!'  
  
'No!' (wow he has arguments to himself too. Well, mine are out loud but yeah same thing.)  
  
'she likes you! You like her! Take her!'  
  
'No!' As he continued to argue with his self as Kagome was trying to find the words to say. She felt alone and how was she gonna tell Souta? Was jii- chan really dead? 'No! He cant be! He just cant be! What about Inuyasha? Why did I do that? Did he kiss me back? Yes, I'm sure of it! So it wasn't all my doing, was it? What am I s'pos to tell him? The voices in my head were telling me to kiss him. Oh yeah, he already thinks I have issues and probably fruity because I haven't dated in a few years and then I kiss him. Well, if he ever had that thought of me being fruity I'm sure its gone now. But yeah I'm gonna tell him that the voices told me to do that? Oh yeah he'll really think I'm the nut case after that! Great just great!' She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened Kagome slowly stepped away from Inuyasha and turned to look at the door. There was a lady and by the way her eyes said I'm Soo sorry as she looked up at her.  
  
"No!" She whispered.  
  
"Ma'am I'm Soo sorry but your grandpa had a heart attack."  
  
"What?" She whispered a little louder as the tears began to fall and she was still trying to hold every thing back. Her eyes began to tear but she refused to let it out.  
  
"Yes, we were surprised too. We checked his heart before and every thing was in perfect condition. We did ever thing we could."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Ma'am hes... gone."  
  
"No! No! No! Go back in there and bring him back!" She new this was impossible but she wanted him back.  
  
"Ma'am its out of our hands now." The nurse tried to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder just to have it smacked away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She told the lady in a whisper looking at Inuyasha. His eyes were full of worry and concern and all she wanted to do was to be comforted and safe without worry or stress. All she knew is that she just wanted the pain to stop in her heart. Jii-chan was like a father to her and losing her real father then her next to the same thing was like taking a hammer to a mirror and smashing it into a million pieces. She wanted it to stop. She slowly walked pass Inuyasha and walked up to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. Soon after that Inuyasha was right behind her and was getting in the elevator with the puffy eyed girl.  
  
"Kagome... I..."  
  
"I know it's okay." She insisted but Inuyasha could smell the tears that were falling. her head was down and her bains covered her red cheeks and eyes. Just as he reached for the first floor button Kagome slammed into his body and began to whimper on his shoulder. He slowly put his arms around her. He used one hand to push the button and the elevator. The elevator began to move downwards but stopped then the lights went out. "Inuyasha?" She managed to barley get out between sobs  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me the elevator did not just stop."  
  
"Um...well I wish I could, but the elevator just stopped."  
  
"Oh okay." 'Don't freak out, Its okay!' She tried to comfort herself but it couldn't be reasoned with it just got worse and worse until it just got a little worse she heard a cracking noise and the elevator slowly began to slowly move down and the pace started to quicken.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"To whaaaaattt?" She screamed as he jumped up to the small door and threw it open and jumped threw. He no longer had to hold onto Kagome because her arms were tightly raped around his neck and her legs did the same to his waste. (Wow what I wouldn't do if I was in Kagome place. Well, actually what I would do he he he.) He jumped side to side till they got to the first floor door and as he opened the doors open a smell hit his noes. It was that mangy wolf. Koga.  
  
"Uh... Uh... Kagome you can let go now." Just as he said that the smell was getting close and then there he was. Walking towards Inuyasha and the very scared kagome. The man spoke she tightened her grip on Inuyasha.  
  
'Is that koga?' Kagome Questioned herself  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I see you found a new girl, quickly I might add. But why did you have to take mine?"  
  
"Koga, no, its not like that! What do you mean yours?"  
  
"Well, from the lady at the desk said that Kagome brung her fiance in with her. And I mean Back off Kagome is mine!" Kagome must have tightened her grip again because it was cutting off the air ways of Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Uh... Kagome even tho I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't need air." Once that was said she got down and slowly turned around to see Koga starring at her. That was her Ex. Then she remembered the night that they broke up. It went threw her head like it was just yesterday. She never told any one about her and Koga. No one!  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Prom, Kagome was 16 and Koga 18 (He was a senior and she a sophomore) The have been dating for two years and Kagome was very slow at showing her affection besides a hug here and there and a small kiss on the cheek that's all she ever did with him. They went to the dance. It was lovely and he had been a gentlemen the whole time and after the dance he took her to his place to watch a movie except he wasn't watching the movie. He first started to put his arm over her shoulders which wasn't bad but then he began to have wondering hands.  
  
"Koga!"  
  
"What?" He asked innocently then she turned her attention back to the movie. He did it again and she just wasn't that type of girl to do these kinds of things with someone until she new she was in love and this isn't what you call being in love at all. He swooped his head for a kiss. It was awful! He roughly pushed his lips against hers and he bit her lip making her mouth open to scream but he took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. She tried to push him off but he had all of his weight on her. His hands began to wonder and tour the front of her dress open and began to attend to the newly exposed flesh. His hand went up her slip and tour off her underwear.  
  
'Is he gonna rape me?' She questioned as she dug threw her purse that lay on the ground. She fiddled with the zipper then opened it to find her pepper spray that her gramps always made her carry with her at all times. She pulled it out and sprayed it in his face and he quickly removed his hand from her womanhood and got up and tripped over the coffee table. Kagome took this chance to get up and run out she held her dress together and ran all the way back to the shrine.  
  
flashback ends  
  
She stood there and was taken out of her thought when she saw Koga tracing her body. Undressing her with his eyes and this made her feel like a whore. Inuyasha must have smelt the fear in her sent because the next thing she knew Inuyasha's hand was on her waste to tell her that 'your safe as long as I'm here'!  
  
"My,my,my, Kagome, have you grown." He again traced her body with his eyes. "So, you've slipped down Soo low that you would chose a mutt than I? You just couldn't handle a full bread?"  
  
"He's every thing that you could never be!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Love. You could never love! you were to cold-hearted to even try to be one part of the man he is!" 'Why did I say that? I don't even know Inuyasha and I'm madly in love with him now.' She mentally slapped her self again for saying those things.  
  
"Lies are they not? Why not just drop this mutt and come with me? I can show you a great time!" He winked at her. "I do not smell that you have mated yet but I'm sure that you wont! Your probably planning to do the same you did with me! Lead him on and then pepper spray him on your second year of dating? Huh? You were young then and stupid, you are much grown up now! Especially in your features. You use to be quite the little fat thing, but hey no complaints here, I'll take you any way you are and how about I show you what you missed!" With all of this talking they didn't even notice the large crash at the bottom of the elevator shaft.  
  
"Koga, leave her alone!" Inuyasha barked. "Kagome lets go!" Kagome just nodded her head and began to walk the tears were coming again and she refused to let them out. Not in front of Koga. He would probably enjoy her whimpering on the floor and he would love it was because it was his doing. She kept walking until she felt a hand grab her arm.  
  
"Kagome? Your leaving with him? Wouldn't you rather leave with a real demon? Man?"  
  
Kagome lent down by his face and whispered into his ear "Inuyasha is every thing in both human and demon that you could never be! Your a girl compared him!" 'Great now I'm sleeping with Inuyasha. When did this happen? I hope he didn't just hear what I just said.' She prayed quietly to self then realized he must have because he had this grin on his face and this made her blush fiercely. She decided the best thing would be to grab Inuyasha arm and walk out. So she did. But as the two walked out she noticed Inuyasha look back sticking his tongue out at Koga. 'He thinks this a game! Well, maybe koga will leave me alone now that I'm with Inuyasha. Wow that sounds so ... so... nice. All this made me forget all about gramps. What am I gonna do? I cant raise Souta by myself. What am I gonna do?' They walked outside to find out it was storming.  
  
"Oh great a storm."  
  
"yeah I love the rain."  
  
"Rain is nice thunder isn't." She whined  
  
"Don't tell me your scared!"  
  
"Umm... Well, I am not scared just frightened by it."  
  
"Your scared!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!" Just as he said that it thundered Soo loud it shook the ground and kagome jumped right into Inuyasha's arms. He didn't hesitate to hold her. He now had her in his arms bridal style and he just leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Are too!" She just looked at him and saw the rain falling down on his face. Not girlie like but not rough and was just ... well the only way to put it, it was a perfect moment until a car flew bye them soaking them in water. The license plate read KOGA 1. (HMMM give ya one guess who that was lol) Inuyasha slowly put kagome down and walked to get in the car. Once in the car they took off.  
  
"You live in the old shrine right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh okay." The silence was killing him and he had to do something to brighten up the mood. 'Her gramps just died and she's gonna go ballistic if she doesn't let whatever bothering her off her chest but how? Ah I know just the thing!' "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go out and do something?"  
  
"I think I just want to go home and wake up from this nightmare."  
  
"Oh come on you lied to Koga and told him we were a couple! Why not go out say it was a date and break up."  
  
"I don't know maybe later!" she gave him a slight smile that looked sad and confused.  
  
"Oh come on I promise you'll love it!"  
  
"Just take me home okay!"  
  
"Fine! But lets stop by a store first!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Were gona take the advantage of you being able to drink!"  
  
"No! Please take me home. I just need to see Souta!"  
  
"You know if you tell him he wont sleep at all!"  
  
"Doesn't he deserve to know?"  
  
"Yes, but why not let him have a goon night of sleep? He is gonna be really upset when he finds out."  
  
"True, but I just..."  
  
"Come on I dare you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dare you!"  
  
"I never back down on a dare so please don't do this!"  
  
"Well,... I triple dog dare you!"  
  
"What do I get out of this? Huh?"  
  
"Umm... A good time."  
  
"Fine! But this doesn't go past us! Okay."  
  
"Okay." Just as he finished that he arrived at a club. It was packed. It was a Friday after all. "C'mon were gona have some fun!" She was nervous about this but she just felt safe with him.  
  
"Oh okay lets go she said jumping out of the car to see Inuyasha right there to take her in. At the door she saw a young woman standing there. She must have noticed Inuyasha because she had a huge smile on her face and when he got close enough she wraped her arms around his neck and gave him a welcoming kiss. This made kagome feel really uncomfortable and was well kinda pissed. She didn't like this girl at all.  
  
"Hey Inu where have you been?"  
  
"umm well just around you know never in one place too long."  
  
"Oh do I know! Well, come on in and who is your adorable little friend?"  
  
"Oh this is Kagome, Kagome this is Shantinek."  
  
"Hiya." Shantinek greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Shantinek show Kagome around I need to see Jinku. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh in the back room."  
  
"Okay thanks." He then pecked her cheek and walked away.  
  
'Where is he going?'  
  
"Here Kagome have a drink," Shantinek handed her a glass of some clear liquid and Kagome decided to take it. Why? you ask well she felt like living a little and then maybe this drink could make this pain go away that she felt in her heart of loss.  
  
"Jinku there you are. I was looking all over for you!"  
  
"Well, here I am. Where have you been? I heard your mom hooked up again." He said handing Inuyasha a beer.  
  
"Yeah and this new step brother thing sucks!" He thankfully took the beer and took a drink.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, I'm hooked up with this chick and like she's well ... she's Soo..., She looks like Kikyo. Its creepy! She's a miko and has an attitude!"  
  
"Sounds just like your type of girl! But... If you don't want her I'll take her you know."  
  
"Nah she's even out of your league!"  
  
"You like her don't you!"  
  
"Nah she's too fussy."  
  
"Then can I have a go at her?"  
  
"Grrr leave her be she just lost her gramps!"  
  
"Uh huh yeah right dude you are Soo pathetic!"  
  
"Oh yeah just because I wont get her drunk then screw her and leave I'm pathetic?"  
  
"You make it sound bad!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Well, Mr. family man I hope that's not the girl you were talking about because well she's about to get taken by someone else then you or me!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome in the middle of a crowd with one of his drinking buddies, Tunka he was just as worse as Jinku.  
  
"Oh shi-" He ran to the dance floor to see her and Tunka air humping except Kagome had only a slip on 'What the heck happened to her dress?' He Quickly pushed his way threw the crowd and grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her threw the crowd. Tunka tried to grab her from him but just got growled at and with Inuyasha's history with women no one dares touch what he had claimed as his.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained.  
  
"What?" He yelled while working his way out the door.  
  
"I was having fun! Why did you make me stop?"  
  
"Were going home!"  
  
"You tired? Hiccup..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why would we go home?"  
  
"We had enough fun for one night!"  
  
"Oh okay," she pouted and gave him a sad puppy dog face. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"No! Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Because I was dancing with that guy and not yoooouuuuu!!!"  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" He asked as he opened the car door for her and helped her in then shut it and ran around to the other side and jumped in and started the car and began to drive to the shrine.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you are really attractive! " She lent in as if she was gonna kiss him but just as she puckered up. The alcohol she had, had another effect. She passed out on his lap.  
  
"Oh great how am I gonna explain this to her brother?"  
  
(0)  
  
()()()()()  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
hey peeps I hope yall liked so after you read then review you know you want to. Please tell me what you think I'm almost outa ideas Soo I might need some help if ya have ne suggestions please do share okay this was a good sized chapie right okay hope this is long enough 4 ya oh ya i almost forgot TEASER  
  
TEASER: "You took advantage of her didn't you! You ought to be ashamed of your self! You! You! You! Animal!"  
  
"Uh kid you might not notice but um I am a hanyou and I did not."  
  
Okay there ya go hope it okay to hold you over with 4 now k love yall ReviewReviewReview! Please (On hands and knees to start begging) PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE! Thank ya for who do.{:)} 


	5. Jenny friend or foe

Disclaimer: Once I find him from my house he will be mine!  
  
Ammeirs: (Calls Ed)  
  
Ed:(picks up phone) Hello  
  
Ammeirs: Ummm I have a small problem.  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Ammeirs: Well you know Inuyasha that's under my bed?  
  
Ed: Yeah why?  
  
Ammeirs: Well ummm last night was the night of the new moon and well I caught him then dressed him up...  
  
Ed: Yeah ... so where is he now?  
  
Ammeirs: Ummm well the pink dress he had on is now on the floor by my computer and he had no unders and my door was cracked open when I came home from bowling.  
  
Ed: So he's in your house somewhere and he's in the nude?  
  
Ammeirs: Yeah that's pretty much it.  
  
Ed: I wanna come over.  
  
Ammeirs: My sexy naked hanyou hot yours!  
  
Ed: Ed knows that I want you to give me Miroku!  
  
Ammeirs: But I need him for my storypouts.  
  
Ed: after?  
  
Ammeirs: Otay why not.  
  
Ed: YAY I GET MIROKUrepeats over and over and over.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter: Hangovers never lie  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last chappie  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" He asked as he opened the car door for her and helped her in then shut it and ran around to the other side and jumped in and started the car and began to drive to the shrine.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you are really attractive! " She lent in as if she was gonna kiss him but just as she puckered up. The alcohol she had, had another effect. She passed out on his lap.  
  
"Oh great how am I gonna explain this to her brother?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inuyasha and a sleeping Kagome arrived at the shrine. Inuyasha turned off his lights so hopefully he wouldn't have to explain any thing to her brother. He quietly got out and ran around to the passengers side to grab Kagome. He gently lifted her out of the car and began to carry her bridal style. As soon as he reached the front doors of the shrine about five bright lights came on and shone on Inuyasha and the sleeping beauty in his arms. Kagome was out cold and was snoring very noisily unaware of the lights.  
  
"Who goes?" Questioned a voice it was very familiar but who? 'I know that voice now'  
  
"Souta its Inuyasha and your sister Kagome." He heard foot steps running toward them.  
  
"Kagome your finally home! "He stopped to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and was worried to see his sister out cold. "Uhh what happened to Kagome?"  
  
"She's tired that's all. "Inuyasha lied and tried to explain so it didn't make him look like a bad guy who get girls drunk and do stuff when they sleep.  
  
"You took advantage of her didn't you! You ought to be ashamed of your self! You! You! You! Animal!"  
  
"Uhh kid you might not notice but Ummm I am a hanyou and I did not."  
  
"So you didn't take advantage of my sister!"  
  
"Uhh...No!"  
  
"You stuttered! You did didn't you!"  
  
"Kid she's getting a little heavy," he lied "can we please get her inside!" Souta nodded and led him to the couch. Inuyasha laid her gently on the couch and turned to the very angry boy. If looks could kill well Inuyasha would be dead. "What are you looking at?!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Uhh ... like I said she was just really tired!"  
  
"Right, like I'm gonna believe you on that one. I'm 12 I no what I smell and I want to know how!"  
  
"Ummm ... your smelling things. Its probably her perfume!"  
  
"Uhh oh I guess so, but what happened to her dress?"  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
"Okay but ... wont you come over again? How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Uhh sure kid." 'Right like I'm gonna ever come back here.'  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
She began to wake up and looked around 'where am I? Oh I'm home. How did I get here? All I remember is..... the club that's right, and a really sweet drink and,' she looked down to see her dress gone and only a slip remained. 'what happened to me? Did I do any thing I'm gonna regret? Was I... no I wouldn't have ... would I?  
  
"Oh Kagome your up great ... do you want breakfast?"  
  
"Uhh nooo...." As soon as she thought about food came to her she ran to the bathroom. After upchucking the previous breakfast she had with Inuyasha she decided to take a nice hot bath to help suddel her stomach and her pounding head. 'So I'm guessing the punch I drank was not punch. Go figure. Uhh I'm never drinking again. Ever!' She undressed and wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her and walked to the cabinet to get the bubble bath till she heard the doorbell ring. 'Oh its probably the neighbors coming to say sorry for our loss.... Oh weight Souta doesn't no about gramps yet.' She quickly turned the water off and made her way down stairs to see just who it was. 'I'll tell Souta now and then return to my bath and let him have some alone time to figure things out. Souta wont take this too well.' She walked down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sis look who decided to drop bye." Kagome looked at the young man sitting across from Souta. It was Hojo.  
  
"Oh hi Hojo. What are you doing here?" she tightened the grip on the towel and walked over to the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh Kagome I'm sorry but I over heard you taking off two weeks and I wanted to make sure every thing was all right."  
  
"Oh yeah every things fine." She lied  
  
"Oh that's great and while I'm here I wanted to ask you if maybe you and I could Ummm well maybe you would like to go out with me this Friday?"  
  
"Oh Ummm, that sounds great but you see I'm busy."  
  
"No, your not." Souta cut in. "Or are you and Inuyasha in a relationship?"  
  
"SOUTA!"  
  
"What I think I have the right to know."  
  
"Oh Kagome your involved with someone else?" Hojo questioned with his head down and his eyes sad.  
  
'Why wont he just give up? Why do I have such a freaking soft heart?' "No just this Friday I'm busy Ummm how about Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah that's great! Okay I'll see you then." He grabbed his coat and ran out the doors. "Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wow I thought you and Inuy-"  
  
"Souta did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Uhh yeah....no I'm gonna do it right now!"  
  
"Okay get to it." Souta ran to his room and started at his so called finish work and the door bell rang yet again. "Hojo I said Sauter-" She stopped her self when she opened the door to see a silvered haired hanyou dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a red silky long sleeved shirt open with a white under shirt. (Okay so I don't no anything about clothing for dudes but in my mind he would look very sexy all although he could look sexy in anything but any who in what I put him in nothing like pants down to his knee's or anything just a lil baggy not huge) He wore a black leather jacket over the combo and had dark sunglasses on.  
  
"Well, I'm not Hobo and Saturdays is perfect for me." He joked.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha....? what are you doing here?"  
  
"Its great to see you too by the way you look like shit."  
  
"Oh thanks. So why are you here?"  
  
"Well, the kid asked me to come over today so I did."  
  
"Oh I see so your here to see Souta?"  
  
"Yup why else would I be here?"  
  
"Oh I don't know to see how I was doing since I have no memory of how I got home or what I was doing at the club!"  
  
"Oh you were dancing.... Do I have to stand out here and watch that weird guy drive by again?" Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Hojo diving by then backing up and driving by again. Kagome giggled to herself and moved so Inuyasha could come in. Unfortunately when she moves she tripped over one of Souta's game controllers and fell on Inuyasha. He automatically caught her and trying not to notice that her towel was coming off he helped her up and tried not to stare as he walked in. Kagome was just now realizing what happened and hurried to the stairs and tightened the towel and went to Souta's room to knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Souta called out.  
  
"Inuyasha's here."  
  
"Oh can I finish my homework later?" he plead.  
  
"As long as its done by Saturday night but I'd rather it done sooner."  
  
"Okay." Souta ran out of his room and flew down the stairs. Kagome just shook her head and went to the bathroom to get in very cold water. She turned on the hot water to warm the water as her mind began to wonder.  
  
"What have you gotten your self into? Your actually going to go out with Hojo? No, I'm not going on a date just a friendly visit that's what it is. Man this day couldn't get any worse." That's what she thought now. The phone rang and Kagome thought Souta would answer it but it continued to ring. Kagome got out of her bath and put on a pair of exercising shorts that said paws off and a matching tanktop except the top had two dog paws on the front. She ran down stairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"God what took you soo long to get to the phone?"  
  
"Oh I was changing.... Who is this?"  
  
"Oh its jenny silly."  
  
"Oh wow Jen its soo nice to hear from you again." Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh My GOSH guess what!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in an overly excited voice with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I'm coming to Tokyo for a photo shoot and well its really close to the shrine and well I thought it would be so totally cool and awesome if like I came and lived with you for only two weeks and now that were 21 this new little club is opening up Saturday and you and me are going on double dates! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Ummm sure."  
  
"Oh I heard about your gramps soo sorry he was like a second dad hmm."  
  
"Yeah he was thanks for bringing it up though."  
  
"Oh no problem. Any who so are you involved with anyone?"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"I am I'm with Palo you've probably heard of him he's famous."  
  
"Oh yeah I wrote a how to on him about a year ago."  
  
"Ah heh so you stuck with that thing you call a job?"  
  
"Uhh yea I did and I got a raise to write about what ever I desire and Miroku says if its any good then well I get to move up to tribune."  
  
"Oh isn't that like a news paper?"  
  
"Yup but the I will get to write about more then just hare and makeup."  
  
"What else is there.... Nails?" Jenny began to laugh but was stopped by a male voice in the back ground.  
  
"Why aren't you off that yet sweetie?"  
  
"Oh Kagome I have to go okay oh I'm gonna need my own room for me and Palo okay well I'm coming tonight at 10 see you then wow that rhymes well luvs yeah bue byes."  
  
"Bye." Kagome turned and looked out the window to see a boy and a man covered in mud with a soccer ball being passed back n fourth. Souta looked like he was getting much better and must have learned some new moves be cause he was actually blocking the ball and kicking it unfortunately once into Inuyasha's head and twice in the gut and once in the lower area which made Kagome wince knowing that must have really hurt. She new it was starting to get dark and the would want to come in and clean up and then this great idea popped into her head. She sneaked out the back door and grabbed the hose and turned it on. "Ohhh Souta?" She sang. Souta looked right at her then saw the hose and ran be hind Inuyasha. Kagome full blasted the hose which got Inuyasha almost all cleaned up but left a very dirty Souta right behind him. Inuyasha turned around with a grin on his face and whispered something into Souta's ear which made Souta smile and nod his head. Souta began to run the right and Kagome followed him with the hose not noticing the sneaky hanyou sneaking up on her. Inuyasha quietly ran behind her and wrapped his arms around hers and she dropped the hose able for any one to grab and Souta took advantage of this and grabbed it and housed Kagome down with Inuyasha safely hiding behind her. Kagome couldn't help but giggle and laugh. Finally after every one was soaked and cleaned off and cold from the night air they all went in. Kagome had finally found a pair of lounging paints and a big T-shirt that once was her fathers for Inuyasha to wear till his clothes were dried. Kagome was in her room changing and Souta the same but in his room. Inuyasha was already changed and waiting for the ramen to be done. The door bell rang.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha can you get that?"  
  
"uhhh....sure." He slowly walked to the door and opened it to see a short strawberry blonde with ocean blue eyes starring up at him. She had to be at least 18 by her bone structure but was probably older. (yup 21.) she had a model body that could make any man drill. Right next to her was a tall man the had long black hair tied back in a braid. He looked like a pretty boy who probably never seen a unmade bed in his life.  
  
"Oh hello.... My names Jenny and this is Palo where's Kagome?"  
  
"Uhh-" He was cut off from four bags being thrown at him and being pushed aside by Jenny and Palo  
  
"EEEKKKKK Kagome!" screamed Jenny which made Inuyasha flatten his ears. Jenny ran over to Kagome which was in a light blue fluffy robe.  
  
"Wow....Jenny?"  
  
"Yes, I know I look great don't I? You haven't changed much though."  
  
"Nah not really huh."  
  
"Did you gain weight you look fat. Are those real?" Jenny poked at kagome's breasts.  
  
"Uhh yeah..." Kagome's cheeks were turning a deep red knowing that Inuyasha was right there.  
  
"Wow could a fooled me... ah heh. Wow your house is soo small! I hope your bed room is bigger."  
  
"Uh why my room?"  
  
"Oh silly the guest room is way too small for me Palo and all my stuff."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Hmmm where is all my stuff gonna go? Oh I know you can take out all your clothes and put them in the guest room to make room for my stuff okay?"  
  
"Oh sure okay." Kagome put on a fake smile that looked very pissed.  
  
"Uhh Kagome I'm gonna go." Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh Kagome I must know who your cute little friend is... Oh my your Inuyasha aren't you?"  
  
"Umm guilty."  
  
"Kagome you never said any thing about dating Inuyasha the most wanted bachelor in Tokyo."  
  
"Umm well that's because were not-" Kagome was cut off bye jenny flirting with Inuyasha and ignoring her. This made her feel jealous and she was already pissed with her.  
  
"Um do you mind?" Asked Inuyasha while pushing Jenny off of him.  
  
"Well, If your not with Kagome then I must have you for myself!"  
  
"Oh well then I guess I'm not for the taking." Inuyasha lied trying to keep this Jenny girl away from him  
  
"But I thought Kagome said you weren't-"  
  
"Telling anyone yet ups ya caught us." Kagome lied. Kagome nervously looked at Inuyasha then just smiled.  
  
"Wow so your together I would have never guessed well why don't you two come with me and Palo to that new club I told you about its opening tomorrow and I have reservations for four so lets double date."  
  
"Umm well I'm sure Saturdays no good for Inuyasha."  
  
"No actually I'm free Saturday and was gonna go out any way soo why not sounds like fun."  
  
"Great so I'll see you then I'm pooped out I'm going to bed Kagome I hope the bed is properly fluffed." Jenny walked upstairs with Palo at her heals. As soon as Kagome saw that she was gone she decided to talk to Inuyasha about what just happened.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For dragging you into this thing with Jen."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I'll say you got sick or I'll just tell her the truth."  
  
"Hmm nope your stuck with me now!"  
  
"I'm serious about this I should have never played along that we.... Were a couple and I'm sorry and I'm not that kind of a person I usually don't lie this much but I don't know it just cam-" She was stopped by a finger by her lips?  
  
"Relax do you want to go to the club with me Saturday?"  
  
"Um sure."  
  
"Okay then we shall go together. Now you didn't lie you and I are going together as a couple." He gave her a light peck on the lips and tuned around to walk out the door but was stopped by Kagome who turned his head and gave him a kiss then broke apart but he felt like he needed another so he took one. His lips on hers. She deepened the kiss which got an appreciative growl from Inuyasha but she broke this kiss this time for air.  
  
"I don't usually do that ether." She whispered. She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me?"  
  
"Okay," he turned around and walked away. She waved one last time then she turned around to see Souta with a big grin on his face.  
  
okay theirs my chappie hey soo sorry it took me soo long to put this on my comp went down and I had to get my dad to repair it for me and it cost 75 monies but luckily mes daddy loves me and only make me pay half but any who i only gots like 8 reviews I'm great full to all who reviewed but very sad that no one else did sniffles I thought this story was okay or maybe it bad well i gave ya a lil fluff maybe that will get your attention well read then click lil butten and review or I might stop righting well actually I wont but I might ya never no okay so REVIEW pleeaaase..... okay I really don't have a teaser but i do no that there might be a lil more fluffiness in next chappie nothing serious but its fluffy so keep reading. 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry no disclaimer dis time but i still tay hes mine even tho I cant find him he is mine lol otay tis one I dident get to correct so i hope tis is otay allright luv yall and please review.

Last chappie

He gave her a light peck on the lips and tuned around to walk out the door but was stopped by Kagome who turned his head and gave him a kiss then broke apart but he felt like he needed another so he took one. His lips on hers. She deepened the kiss which got an appreciative growl from Inuyasha but she broke this kiss this time for air.

"I don't usually do that ether." She whispered. She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me?"

"Okay," he turned around and walked away. She waved one last time then she turned around to see Souta with a big grin on his face.

chapter6 i dont have a title 4 dis one sorry

Kagome jumped to see Souta there and grinning chin to chin.

"Souta! How long were you there?"

"Oh long enough! Couldent you go some where else when you are gonna do that?"

"Souta your old enough to know when to keep you nose out!"

"What about your date with Hojo? Are you two timming him? You must really like Inuyasha huh?"

"Souta shut up and go to bed!" Kagome began to walk up to the guest room.

"Make me! your not my gardian. graps is. Oh by the way when is grandpa comming home?" Kagome quicky turned around to look at Souta.

"Souta, hes not."

"What do you mean how long is the hospital gonna keep him?"

"No Souta, he cant come back he....he...he's....gone." She whispered. Kagome steped toward Souta but Souta just backed away from her touch.

"What.... what do you mean he's gone? He's not is he?"

"Souta I'm sorry but..." Souta ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Kagome winced at the noise and decided perhaps she should let him be for a while and she was still way into thought on what happened between her and Inuyasha. She walked over to the couch and crawled up into a ball and rested her head on the couch pillow. She gentally closed her eyes to feel the tears that would soon haunt her yet agian. She let the tears gentally fall as she thought of things. Gramps. Koga. Hojo. And one thing that she coulent let her mind excape was....Inuyasha. His kiss wouldent let her be she felt as if she wanted.No....Needed more of his kisses. They were gentel and careing and there was no sadness or any othor emotion. It was just her and him and nothing would have enterupted it well besides the lack of air and a peeping tom known as her brother. She wa still deep in thought untill she heard the phone ring. She was hesitent into answering it considering that the last time she answered it, it was her living nightmare. She finnaly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome....I was really disapointed that you never showed for our date. I thought you would have gotten rid of the low class dog by now!"

"Koga?"

"Yea kag, its me and i want you to no I am not pleased by the way you've been acting. I never thought you would kiss on the second date. I'm very disapointed in you!" Kagome was shocked to hear that he had been spying on her and Inuyasha. Kagome was sceard not noing where he was or how he saw any of that but she had a cold chill run down her spine and had a terriable feeling about whatever was going to happen next was not going to be good.

"Wh...where are you?"

"Oh but cant you see me?" He said in a low husky voice. The phone then went dead and she heard footsteps aproach her from behind. She quickly turned around to see a dark shadow walking towards her.

Inuyasha driving home was at a red light and was very tempted to go threw but the undinable fact every time he did that there was some sort of cop following him. He was now in deep thought wondering if maybe Kagome felt what she felt when they had shared that light but pleasureable kiss. She was soo fragle under his touch and she felt as if she could break anytime if he used to much force. 'What had happened when her and Koga were together? Did she really want to be a 'couple' with me? Was she only playing when we...kissed? No it wasent...was it? It felt real. It was real...right?' Inuyasha was thrown out of a concertraion when there was a anoying honking behind him. He looked in his revew mirror to see an green mustang with the licensplate that said Koga2. The car rammed into the back of inuyashas silver mustang. Inuyasha head flew forward and slammed his head into the stearing wheal. Inuyasha slammed on the gas and took off he turned sharply on a corner and flew down he drove to an empty garadge and turned off the lights. He saw the car drive by and turned left on the side street. 'Hey isent that the way to Kagomes shrine?' Inuyasha took off and flew down the streets to the srine. There was two cars infront of the steps of the shrine. Inuyasha could only think about Kagome and Souta could be in great trouble. He parked around the corner and ran to go to go inside to find the doors locked and the widows bordered up. He pounded on the door but there must have been sutras on it because it was impossible to break in.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed but yet there was no answer.

Sesshomaru laid on his bed and started to close his eyes until a door flew open and a young girl flew in screaming her lungs out.

"DAD! SHIPPOU DID IT AGIAN!" Sesshomaru slowly sat up to look at the young girl stanging infront of him. She was just turnning 11 and she could yell loud enough to break glass.

"Rin what did I say about barging into my room at ungodly hours? And yelling in the house?" Rin turned around and walked out of his room to shut the door untill he heard a small nock on the outside of the door. "Come in."

"Dad, shippo.... He was scearing me agian and saying that mosters are under the bed and he was hiding under there and he popped out and he...he...."

"Sceared you?"

"Yeah."

"Tell shippo to go to bed and if he doesent be good he'll sleep out with the dogs tonight, okay."

"Okay daddy, I love you!"

"Rin, tell me you are not kissing up at 2 in the morning?"

"Umm.....well you see.... I was wondering if maybe.....Icouldgoonadate?" (I could go on a date)

"Rin? Go to bed and whatever you just said we'll talk about it in the morning okay?"

"Fine!" Rin stomped outta the room and shut the door just to open it agian. She opened up her mouth to say something but was interupted by a low anoyed growl from Sesshomaru. "Night Daddy."

"Night Rin." He truly loved it when she called him daddy. she was a 'daddys lil girl'. he new she had him wrapped around her lil pinky but he wouldent admit it to any one. Rin was only a baby when he had adopted her. She was put into an adoption center because she had cancer as a child. No one ever wanted to adopt a baby that would probally never make it past 12 months of her poor pethetic life. That is untill sesshomaru saw her.

FLASH BACK

It was axactally 9 1/2 years ago. Shesshomaru was 86 years old. He and his step mother were walking around and passed by an ophanedge and saw all the little children playing with the toys and there was a sudden erge to go in. Sesshomaru turned to walk in and all the kids surrounded him before they all just kinda backed away except a little girl dressed in rags came up to him and just gave him a cheesey smile with only 2 front teeth in. She was dirty head to toe and had dark sircles under her eyes and her hair was very thin. A lady aproached him and grabbed the little girl from him wich made the young girl jolt and she gave off a small screach.

"You have no right being in here!"

"Actually I have every right to be here cosidering that I do own this orphanedge." He said in a deep low emotionless voice.

"Mr.Takahashi!?!?"

"Yes, and if you cherish you job you will not tell anyone what they can and canot do!"

"Yes ofcoarse sir, never agian sir." Sesshomaru nodded his head then began to walk out of the door untill the same little girl came up to his leg and hugged his leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl and gave one of his rare smiles but quickly went back to the emotionless stare.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Sir...she dosent talk."

"Did I ask you?" He shot a glair at the allready terrified lady. The lady quickly turned her head noticing another kid acting up and pratically ran over there just to get away from Sesshomaru. He looked back down at the small girl. He crouched down to look at the girl straight in the face. He could smell something was wrong with her sent. He could tell that she was ill but she looked at him with such careing eyes and the was no hint of any kindof fear. Unlike most younger and older humans they all were terrified of him but yet this girl was diffrent. "You do not speak?" She just looked at him with a very cofused experesion. He started to stand up till there was a very small pair of arms wrapped aroud his neck.

"Awe sessy I think she likes you!" Sesshomaru just growled and stood up but the girl refused to let go and was amussing her self by going up that high. She started to giggle untill her arms couldent hold her up any more and she begone to fall but never quit hit the ground instead she was cought in two very strong arms.

end of flashback

Otay mes so so so so so sorry tis is sooo short otay well i hope u like next will be longer mes promis otay tanks for all you reviews

SanciHey girlie glad you like. Keep reading please and thank ya.

Kody leighHey glad you liked mes story. well the tingy u was confused about was the whole fat thing. Jen just likes to put peeps down to make her self look better. sorry about cnfusing ya. keep reading please and thankya. oh and i love reviews

iLvsimplepln2 Mes keeps going u keeps reviewing please and thank ya. does lil dance man inu and kag couple yes i had a party too lol.


	7. The Hero

Disclaimer: I'm not crazy I tell you! No not the straight jaket NOOO I cant take it! No more shots! Ooooooohh can I play in the padded room? Pleeaaassseee!

Ed: Hey Ammeirs when are you going to find Inuyasha?

Ammeirs: Hmmm I have it all plained out (giggles lightly) Otay mes gonna set a trap for him on the night of the new moon its fullproof!

Ed:Ooooohhhhh so what are you gonna do?

Ammeirs: Well you see first I'm gonna get a bowl of chiped patatoes and put it on the floor and he will come to eat the chiped patatoes and I will pounce on him hog tie him and hide him in my closet!

Ed:Oh otay but why hog tie him?

Ammeirs:Uhhh because it sounded cool! And mes hopeing he wont be able to free himself from tat.

Inuyasha:Why do you talk about me when I'm right here?

Ammeirs:Inuyasha you've returned to me (pounces on Inuyasha) Yay MINE! MINE! MINE! (Inuyasha runs and hides) Nooo come back (Uses awsome powers to unshrink Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Ha now your all mine! I'm gonna....

Ammeirs: I was always yours! (Runs and hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: HELP! (tries to disengage Ammeirs off of his leg)

Ammeirs: Otay heres your chapie.

Last chapie

"Wh...where are you?"

"Oh but cant you see me?" He said in a low husky voice. The phone then went dead and she heard footsteps aproach her from behind. She quickly turned around to see a dark shadow walking towards her.

He pounded on the door but there must have been sutras on it because it was impossible to break in.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed but yet there was no answer.

Sesshomaru just growled and stood up but the girl refused to let go and was amussing her self by going up that high. She started to giggle untill her arms couldent hold her up any more and she begone to fall but never quit hit the ground instead she was cought in two very strong arms.

Chaptie: Seven: The Hero

Kagome saw Koga walking towards her and she thought about screaming but then Souta and Jenny might be in trouble. 'Hmmm Jenny? No shes your friend no matter how rude she may be!'

"Koga? What? How did you get in here?"

"Oh Kag, you know you should never give your boyfriend the key to the house. What happens if he turn on you and decides that if he cant have you then no one can have you! Well except the worms. You shall make some new friends while your being eaten after you suffercate of course!"

"You are sick!"

"Kag dont be that way you know I loved you but love can only go soo far! And Inuyasha did'nt get to far!" Koga began to laugh evily and stare at Kagome with hungry eyes the same eyes that looked at her soo many years ago. That look made Kagome feel like dirt. lower then dirt like scum. She felt like a whore when he gave her those eyes. The lust filled eyes that only wanted her body. She was going to be used like a toy and she hated knowing befor hand. Koga walked up to Kagome until he was right near her he wrapped his arm around her body and pressed his lips agianst hers. It was hard and rugh and Kagome tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pushed her forward agianst a wall and began to to slide her shorts off.

Inuyasha continued to pound on the door but he still could'nt manedge to brake in. He heard talking from inside but it was very mufled from all the noise he was makeing. All he could do was keep on banging but stopped and decided to try one of the upstairs windows. He jummped up to Soutas room window to find that it was yo be found unlocked and unboarded. Inuyasha hopped in to find Souta was safe asleep and unharmed. The handle on the door started wobble and Inuyashas first thought was to hide. But where? There was no where to hide, Inuyasha searched the room for any where to hide but only saw a small closet. He scooped up Souta and gently hid him in the closet and quietly shut the door. The door had opened and revealed two of Kogas goons that worked for him. The saw him right away and they pulled out a stun gun and went for Inuyashas gut. Inuyasha went to the ground to find a very strange smell over his nose and passed out momentarily

"Who is this bozo?" Goon number one questioned goon number two.

"I dont know but the boss said not to interupt him!" Answered goon number two.

"Isent there suposed to be a kid in here?" Questioned goon number one.

"He might be over a friends."

"True, well lets get this freak down stairs to Koga."

"But the boss said-"

"Too bad I aint gonna sit here and wait for him to wake up!"

"All right but you know the boss aint gonna be too happy about this!"

"Wahtever! Help me get him down these freakin' stairs!"

"What about the chic in the next room? Shes with some guy."

"Leave her! I'll put some sleeping gass in there laiter so there wont be any chances of theme waking for a couple days."

Rin quitely walked back to her room and plopped on her bed followed by Shippou who pounced on Rin.

"Soo I'm guessing that did'nt go to well?" Asked th smallesh kit.

"No not at all! Daddy wont even talk to me and the only way I can get him to say yes is that if hes half asleep." Rin pouted.

"Well, Rin maybe you should'nt date, I means being in your condition in all." Shippou tried to confurt Rin but she was use to getting her ways no matter what it was.

"But I want a boyfriend!"

"Maybe your too young. I mean your only like what 13."

"Uhh soo!" Rin continued to pout.

"Well I'm going to sleep so you dont get me in any more trouble then I'm allready in."

"Well you should'nt agreed to scare me so I could talk to daddy."

"But you threatened me! You said that you would'nt let me have binky any more if you did'nt get to blaim somthing on mes." Shippou hugged his blue blanket also known as binky close to him. It was the only thing he had to remember his real mom by and Inuyasha tried to burn it at many occasions but could'nt when Shippou would whine and whimper about his bestfriend known as 'binky' dieing in a pit of flaim and becoming burt ashes.

"I'm sorry Shippou. I would never take your dumb binky away from you."

"It's not dumb! He has feelings too you no. Now apalogize!" He held the blaket up to Rins face.

"Okay I'm sorry I called Binky dumb!"

"Dont tell mes sorry tell Binky!"

"Fine, Binky I'm sorry for calling you dumb!"

"Binky says he'll think about forgiving you." He put 'Binky' up to his ear. " Oh and he says good night."

"Good night Binky and good night Shippou."

"Good night Rin." Rin got under her Sailor moon blankets and hugged her Serina plushie (sp?). Shippou snuggled down at the foot of the bed with his binky and shortly fell asleep as well did Rin.

scroll

down

please

Wow mes could be soo mean and just end it right there but I think I got a good idea and a lil fluffyness its gonna be great and sence I'm such a good person and makeing this longer then I thought I would I should get acouple more reviews dont ya tink? Or maybe I'll stop writing dis story or I wont add no fluffyness....... hmmm I shall continue but you must review please on hands and knees beging please....please.....please otay mes quit and you can read go on ya know ya wanta.

Kagome was strugleing to get Koga off of her but yet he was too strong and she did'nt have any kind of pepper spray and all she could do is pray that some one would find her. 'Oh please some one help me....' She started to cry. The tears slowly ran down her face.

"Koga... please... no..." she begged.

"Whats amatter my Kagome? You feel I'm not good enough for you? I'm still very puzzled. You would take Inu-trasha to be with you but me you refuse....... I'm still very confused." Koga confessed as hes hand that was'nt holding her down was trying to find her woman hood but was enturupted by two goons waking down the stairs draggind something with them. (YAY for the two goons)

"Boss look what we found." Goon number one proudly anounced. Koga threw Kagome to the ground causing her to cry harder concidering that her side rammed into a side of an cabnit. She quickly scrambled for her clothes and put them on and started to crawl away untill she saw what the to two goons had found. It had been Inuyasha. She stopped right in her tracts and was puzzled on what she wanted to do. Koga shooed the goons away and started to mumble some words. Kagome began to cry harder. She was sceard, confused, and worried. 'What is he doing to Inuyasha?' she questioned herself but then felt herbody being lifted in the air and laid next to the unconsence hanyou. Koga continued to ramble the strage words and kagome felt her body stifen and she could not move.

"Ko....ga...what are you doing?"

"Oh my dear now I have Inuyasha here that will garentee that I can get what I want without and chalenges."

"Dont do this please Koga." Kagome whispered.

"Oh but you know you want me to! And who told you, you could put your clothes back on?" Kagome was on the ground and what ever Koga was mumbleing was not letting Kagome move at all she was even haveing problems talking. Her body felt so weak. Koga nealed down to Kagome and pressed his lips agianst hers. She let her tears fall down her cheeks knowing that there was no way to get away. She closed her eyes and let her self go untill she heard a fromilar growl. She looked over to see Inuyasha stareing at them and his eyes flasshed red.

"MINE!!!!" Inuyasha half whispered half growled. The side of Inuyashas face had (I'm not sure what color they were mes tinking red or maroon? hmm well mes tays maroon but your more then able to corect mes when you review wink wink) maroon stripes on each side of his face his fangs had grew longer and his claws had too. Koga must have not noticed what was going on untill he was being ripped off of Kagome and trown across the room. "MINE!" He agian growled but much lowder.

"Mutt face thats impossible how? But you were.... Why do you smell of a full breed?" Koga stutered. Inuyasha just pointed to Kagome and repeated himself once more.

"MINE!" Inuyasha began to charge at Koga but Koga maniged to move out of Inuyashas way befor Inuyasha got to him. Koga jumped in the air but his leg was caught by the really pissed off deamon. Inuyasha agian threw him across the room. He began to charge at Koga and was about to put his claws threw Kogas gut untill Kagome cried out.

"No! Stop Inuyasha! Dont do it!" Inuyasha just looked at her and growled letting her no that he ment buisness and she was not to disturb it.

'Listen to her trying to tell you what you can and can not do! She is your bitch don't let her push you around!' His deamon side was screaming at him. 'Teach her, her place!' Inuyasha grinned evily and walked over to Kagome. Kagome was sitting up staring him straght in the eyes and not haveing any signs of having any fear towards Inuyasha. This pleased Inuyashas deamon side. Inuyasha bent down right infront of kagome and grabbed her chin and brung her face up close to his.

"MINE!" He whispered. Kagome was just startled. Inuyasha was claiming her as his without her aproval. She was'nt sure what the right thing to do was. "MINE!" he agian said but a little louder. His grip on her chin had gotten tighter.

"Yes you'rs." She whisperes whith kindness in her eyes.

"Good bitch!" he stared at her. 'She smelles so.... delicious.' he thought to himself.

'What did he just call me? A 'bitch'?'

"My bitch?!?!" Kagome of corse did not like being refeard to his 'bitch' but in all reality it was somewhat true concidering a female dog was called a 'bitch'. He started to tighten his grip agian untill Kagome said it.

"Yes you're bitch." He gentally still held her chin but brung her lips to his. He quicky took the doment side as he gentally slid his toung over her bottom lip. This made Kagome gasph. Inuyasha then took that chance to slide his tounge into her mouth. He let his toung investigate the mystories of Kagomes mouth. She tasted sweet like candy. A very adictive candy. The kind you seem to have to have more and more of. Kagome finally had gotten use to the tounge and she gentally slidded her toung over his fangs but pricked her toung. He then tasted the blood and started to suck on the small trickles of blood. Finally Kagome decided maybe air was a good thing and tried to break away but just got a really agervated growl from the deamon that must have been enjoying himself. She finally broke free to see Inuyashas face flushed. He was looking at her with his dark red eyes but yet Kagome did'nt feel threatned(sp?) by it all. She felt safe and othor emotions that no one could ever explaine. He leaned in for another kiss but kagome screamed and pointed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to see Koga comming at him full speed with a sharp kitchen knife. The knife went right threw Inuyashas gut and into Kagomes side.

Otay that was a really bad place to leave it at huh well dont worries mes just got a brain fart and mes shall write it befor mes forgets I hoped you like. please dont kill me for leaving it off there hides in corner I had a lil flufflyness huh? was it good or bad? will Inuyasha remeber any of this when he comes back to normal? What happpened to Inuyasha and Kagome? What will Inuyasha do to Koga? will Rin ever get to date? hmmm you shall find out on the next time on Closer then just friends. I alwaysed wanted to do that! Soo um thanks to yall who did review and can any one tell mes what color are Inu's stripes I'd apreachate it. Sorry about the grammer. I cant spell worth crap and my spell check is well mean and mean and just really mean! do you think mes chappies are long enough? I hopeing so. Hmmm oh well I'll keep writing if the few people I have keep reviewing (R&R) I just recontly understood what that meant wow I'm such a blond!

DrewsAngel Hey Mes really glad you likes mes story unfortinitly mes not geting very many reviews hmmmm oh well thanks for your review and keep reading I tink it gets better.

SanciLook mes keep going thanks for yas reviews love reading them.

Inuyahsa's-1-and-only-lov Thanks for readings ands mes glad u like well keep reading then yas review den me gets happies den mes writes otay

iLvsimplepln2 Yes bad Koga bad lol. Keep reading and thanks a bunch 4 yas reviews


	8. chapie 8

Disclaimer: I do I do I do I do I do I do na na na na na naaaaaa Hes mine i say mine no one can have him noooooooo! Why do the people with the white jakets keep comming for me? I not crazy I knot I knot I knot!

Hello peeps Sorry It took mes soo long to update. School just started and well I HATE GEOMETRY!!!!! Uhhh sorry bout' tat well hope ya like dis chappie. I got off of school caz mes all sick like soo I took my day and wrote dis chappie well go on and read sorry bout' the whole spelling tingy. I never was good in English.

LAST CHAPPIE

He leaned in for another kiss but kagome screamed and pointed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to see Koga comming at him full speed with a sharp kitchen knife. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome causing the knife to go right threw Inuyashas gut and into Kagomes side.

Chaptie: 8

Inuyasha just growled in anoyence at Koga not feeling any pain Inuyasha was loosing a lot of blood and very quickly. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the neck and held him up digging his claws into his neck causing a trickle to fall down onto Inuyashas stirdy hand holding Koga off the ground. Koga stuggled to get free from Inuyashas hold but Inuyasha refused to let go. Kagome was beging to get really dizzy but she new she coulden't let Inuyasha go threw with it. She slowly stood up and her knees began to wobble making her fall down on her side. She gave off a whimper from the pain causing Inuyasha to turn around to see Kagome on the floor. The was a large amount of blood surrounding her body. He looked at Koga and threw him causing him to fly out one of the boarded windows. Inuyasha knelt down by kagome and could smell her and his blood that was surounding her. He gently picked her up and began to run with her bridal style in his arms. His first instinct(sp?) was to get her to a safe place. He started to run to his appartment knowing that she should be safe there. He arived in no time to his drive way to see an unwanted car on his drive. Growling with fliustation he slowly aproached his front door. Yhe door flung oper reviling a beautiful older woman. He realized who this was and his deamon side was starting to calm down. His stripes diapeared and his teeth and claws became back to normal size for a half demon.

"Mother?"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha fell to his knees and now began to feel his wound. "What happened to you?" She questioned him but she fell backwards and fainted from the loss of blood.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around and noticed she was not in her house. Nope she was in an hospital. She slowly raised up but that shot a pain therw her entire body so she decided it would be best to lie back down. nurse waslked into the room.

"Ohh good your awake, the older lady that was at the front desk infomed me that you're engaged to that young man that his mother and father brung in also." Kagome was shocked when she heard that thinking maybe Koga brung her in, but then remembered that Inuyasha was fighting with koga and before that was that kiss that was unexplaniable.

"Inuyasha?"

"Umm yes I belive that was his name. He's In the next room over."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes but his cut was deep and it will take a while for him to heal but he's half demon is he not?"

"Umm yes, I think soo."

"Okay dear he has not yet awaken soo could you answer some questions for us?"

"Umm I'll do my best."

"Okay there nothing concidering his health just we wanted to know what was that had happened? He lost alot of blood and to tell you the truth he should not be alive. "

"Umm I'd rather not discuss it."

"Thats okay I should'nt have asked, gomen."

"That allright how ling have I been here?"

"Well hun you've been sleeping for three days straight."

"What happened to Souta?"

"Umm....Souta?"

"My younger brother."

"Oh yes a nice young man come here and said that he had your brother at his house and Jenna left to go back home."

"Oh you mean Jenny?"

"Ah, Yes thats her name Jenny. Oh Yes I almost forgoten you have visitors." The nurse went over to the door and opened it and an older woman, older man, Miroku, Sango, and Souta all poured into the room.

"Kagome your allright?" Souta asked with concern deeply in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine, why are all of you here?"

"Like we could leave our best friend in an hospital by herself." Sango said trying to stand far away from Miroku considering his dad was in the room.

"We've been here ever sence we got the phone call from my dad saying that you got in some kindof fight." Miroku said while scooting nearer and nearer to Sango and guess where his hand was going to. Sango's eye began to twich feeling the unwanted hand on her backside. She gentally pinched his hand and it let go right away.

"Umm why is there so many people in here?"

"Oh you mean me huh? I'm your mother-in-law."

"Huh, I have a mother-in-law?"

"Umm yes Im Inuyasha mother. He has yet to metion you but I did'nt think he was going to jump into a realation ship soo quickly."

"Ahh heh."

"You and Inuyasha are in a realation ship?!" said Sango and Miroku at the same time.

"Oh there not just in a relation ship there engaged!" Said the older woman in a too sweet of a voice.

"Engaged?!?!" Every one yelled except for the older lady who was giving Kagome the death stare.

"Sis is there somthing your not telling me?" Asked Souta.

"Umm you guys.....you see..........umm...." Kagome was really geting sceard at the lookes Inuyashas mother was giving her and was searching the room trying to think what to say. 'I cant say were not engaged.'

'Well why not? You would'nt mind.'

'No not really but..... What am I thinking?' Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts when a nurse came in and said

"Mr. Takahashi is awaken." They all walked out except Miroku,Souta and Sango.

"I can't belive you and Inuyasha are-" Miroku turned to Sango not beliving the words that came from her mouth

"Were not!" Kagome whispered.

"What, But?"

"I know. Were only friends." 'No your not he said you were his!'

"Only friends?"

"Yeah thats all."

"Wow I thought you and Inuyasha were actually.... Yeah thats funny you really had all of us going." Sango and Miroku laughed to there selfs.

"So your not going to marry Inuyasha?" Souta asked sounding disapointed.

"No I only said that when we........ It was when I needed to come here a while back. There was a lady that only said family alowed so I said we were engaged."

"Oh I see." Miroku looked at Sango and then back at Kagome.

"Why do you seem soo upset that you told us the truth?"

"Uhh no reasons."

"Uh huh sure." Souta teased.

"Were going to go see how my dipstick for a halfbrother is." Miroku joked

"Oh okay. When do I get to go home?"

"I dont no I'll ask a nurse for you, okay?" Sango said sweetly

"Yea, thanks." Sango and Miroku walked out of the room. Souta was now on the chair snoring. Kagome just smilled and figured that he had'nt had much sleep. She started to hear yelling from next door but paid no attention to in untill Sango ran into the room.

"Kagome you can leave as soon as you can fill out some pappers but umm Inuyasha is having a fit and he all ready threw a vase at the doctor."

"What?"

"Maybe you can calm him down?"

"Why me?"

"Well you said yourself your friends."

"Yea soo?"

"Maybe you can help caz not even his mother can calm him down and its probally because shes yelling at him because she said that umm well she just yelling at him."

"Its because of me huh?"

"Umm sort of."

"I dont think I can do anything."

"Well maybe you can no ones brave enoughto enter the room. Please." She gave her, her best immatation of a puppy dog face.

"Fine! Kagome slowly raised up out of bed. "Um perhaps did you bring clean clothes?"

"Yup." Sango handed her a pair of blue jeans and a yellow hoodie.

"Thanks." She hugged her hoodie before walking into the bathroom to change. That hoodie was her dads. She loved it and would always wear it when she was younger but left it over Sango's once and had'nt seen in since now. She came out of the bathroom dressed and slowly walked to the door. She made her way to the room next to hers where all the yelling was comming from. She slowly passed the older lady again to see yet another death stare. She opened the door to see Inuyasha laying in bed. His stomach was all bandaged up and did'nt have a shirt on.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke low but loud enough for him to hear her. He did'nt even turn his head to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alot better when these stupid doctors stop trying to shove pills down my throught, and when my mother tells me why shes yelling at me and why you keep stareing at me!"

"Uhh sorry."

"Feh."

"Umm I think I might be why your mothers all mad."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Ummm a heh well you see when we came here beacuse of my gramps remember that old lady?"

"Yeah."

"Well remeber how I told her we were engaged so you could come up with me?"

"Yeah." His 'yeahs were getting really agitated and Kagome just jumpped to the point.

"Well she remebered us and told everyone that we're engaged."

"Grrrrr. So my mother has been yelling ever since I woke up because she think I'm getting married?"

"Umm yea thats about it. I'm Sorry I should have told her the truth but I was startled and I.....I......."

"Dont worry about it. Soo why am I in here?

"Because of Koga." His eyes started to flash red agian by just hearing that name. "Inuyasha are you okay?" She remebered when Inuyasah had kissed her that his eyes were red and began to worry. "Inuyasha calm down!" Inuyasha started to breath harder then enhaled her sent. He atomatically callmed down when he smelt her soothing sent.

"What are you stareing at?" He knew why but just tried to egnore the worried smell that went threw her sent.

"Anyway you and I were umm well you see you were and got mad at me because I told you not to kill 'him' and um yea we were just talking and he stabbed you and it went threw you and got my side and I dont remeber anything after that." She tried to explain blushing the whole time. He could tell she was lying about someting but did'nt know what. He heart sped up when she said that they were 'talking.'

"I dont remeber anything."

'Darn.' Kagome thought to herself. "Well your eyes went red and you were acting really strange."

"Hmmm. What would have caused me to go into my demon state? What happened that you did'nt tell me?"

"What? I told you what happened."

"I can smell your lying!"

"Uhhhh..... a heh

Sorry soo short well r&r. I completed yet another chappie YAY. sorry if theres mistakes like mes said mes spell check is all mean like so...sorry about grammer and any mispelled word otay luv yall.

Akiratonsorry it took me soo long um tanks 4 yas review

inu'sgirl67 Um thanks 4 yas review also umm Kagome is aware that she might be in danger but she does not fear Inuyasha concidering he just saved her verginity shes a pretty happy camper. keep reviewing plz n tanks

InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov Yea Inu would have killed him but then where is the bad guy gonna come from? lol well thanks for reviewing.

iLvsimplepln2Chica i luv ya girlie for my reviews hands you sailor moon blanket lol keep reading tanks alot.


	9. The Evil mother

Disclaimer:Hey I thought I allready covered this I DO OWN him or well a boy at school that is terrified of me because I pet his head and call him my human Inuyasha , but that has nothing to do with it tee hee hee.

All right peeps yet another chappie for ya'll. I have a three deay weekend soo I'm using it to write this and i got yet another sinus cold i hiss at them. Okay well I got some new reviewers and I love yall and my older ones I LOVE YOU! umm yea otay go ahead and read. Hope you like.

Enjoy.

Last chappie

'Darn.' Kagome thought to herself. "Well your eyes went red and you were acting really strange."

"Hmmm. What would have caused me to go into my demon state? What happened that you did'nt tell me?"

"What? I told you what happened."

"I can smell your lying!"

"Uhhhh..... a heh."

Chapter:9 The evil mother.

Inuyasha was glairing at Kagome and her heart was speading up and was looking around the room nerviously.

"Kagome!?!?"

"Yes?" she answered in a whisper

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I told you every thing I no. I uhhh ummm I got to be going now I hope you feel beter." Kagome was stopped by the mother of a very arngy hanyou. She also glaired at Kagome and Kagome just inched pass her but before she left she stood outside of the door to hear a angry mother yelling at her son.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in a angry tone.

"What!?!?" Inuyasha asked in the same tone.

"How dare you!"

"What in the...."

"Don't act dumb!"

"What am I acting dumb about wench?"

"Don't you dare use that tone at me or call me such names!"

"What do you want?" He asked a little bit too calmly.

"I wan't to know how and or why you are going to marry that pethetic excuse of a female that just walked passed me?" ' Kagome was right shes mad because I'm 'Marring her' Heh. '

"Uhh Mother would you just leave me alone?!?!" 'I'm not gonna say its not true but I wount say it is. I'll just do it to piss mother off.'

"NO! I will not just leave you alone. You are my son and I think I should have some say in this!"

"Some say in what?!?!" His voice again started to raise and so did hers.

"In you marring that poor pathetic thing out there!"

"Is that what you're mad about? Oh just because Kagome is poor you don't agree?"

"Exactually!" Inuyahsa looked at her in disbelief.

"Get out!"

"I will not untill you seddle this problem!"

"Oh get over your self!"

"Me? Son its you that needs to get over your self! This is about Kikyo breaking up with you?!?!" Inuyasha turned his head towards the window.

"Get out and when your out tell Kagome that she needs to stop dipping and just come in here!" His mother stuck up her nose and walked out but before she had to add two more cents to it.

"You and I both no it wont work so hurry up and get rid of her. She maybe some kidof slut that you can use but I would'nt keep her." She just walked out the door looking straight into Kagomes sad eyes. Kagome heard every thing and she did'nt want to look at Inuyasha right now so she slowly made it back to her room. Sango and Souta were sitting on the bed weighting for Kagome to come back. Kagome slowly aproached Sango. Sango stood up to look into Kagomes eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Sango asked in a worried tone?"

"Oh nothing. Every things fine. Really." She said while giving her fake happy smile that just said 'I'd like to crawl under a rock and never ever come out agian'.

"Shes probally sad because Inuyashas not going to marry her any more." Souta teased. Kagome rolled her eyes and moitioned for them to leave.

"I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Sango. I just need to go fill out the pappers and then I'm hospital free." Kagome began to walk out but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry dear but we just got some test back and I think were going to need to do more." Kagome was back into the hospital room laying down and understanding why Inuyasha was soo pissed when the doctors come in. Its like there all out to drug her up.

"Sango I want you to take Souta with you he needs to go to school in the morning."

"Yea we should get going. I would stay but Miroku wants to stop bye his dads house soo we need to drop me and Souta off at Mirokus place first."

"Okay."

"Awww sis do I have to go? Inuyasha just threw the telephone at his mom and nocked her out I wanted to see what he'll do next?"

"No souta I think it will be best if you leave."

"okay." He said while pouting on his way out of the room.

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem." Sango gave Kagome a quick light hug and then Kagome was all bye her self untill the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome. Im very sorry about your side but I was wondering has the mut died yet?"

"Kago?"

"Is he dead yet?!?!" She just hung up the phone and unplugged it. She began to think about all that had happened. ' I thought Koga would have been dead after Inuyasha threw him out of the window. I hope Inuyashas okay. He has an temper on him. what would have happened if Inuyasha was'nt there? What if he did'nt turn into his 'demon state? But its all my fault that hes injured. Why did'nt he tell his mom that he and I was not going to get married? Maybe I should ask him?'

'No you dont want to do that.'

'Why?'

'Because maybe he wants you?'

'Okay girl your talking to yourself agian.'

'What about grandpa? He said that you and him were destined.'

'Sence when did I ever listen to him?'

'Sence now.'

'Grr your talking to yourself again. Stop it or your going to make your self crazy.' She staired at the sealing as her mind wondered and she slowly fell into a deap sleep.

Miroku, Sango and Souta were in Mirokus car driveing home.

"I hope every things all right with Kagome." Souta whispered

"I'm sure every thing is just fine." I'm sure every thing is just fine. Souta just nodded and leaned his head agianst the back of the seat and drifted off,

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

"What is it Rin?"

"Uncle Inu is on the tv."

"What?" Sesshomaru turned on the Tv to see Inuyasha comming into the hospital and then lying in bed throwing vaces at the doctor and the nurses.

"Uncle Inuyasha is in the hospital. Can we go visit him?"

"No Rin its too late."

"But he needs visitors." Rin pouted.

"Rin I said NO! Were not going!"

Sesshomaru was in his car doing what he refused to do. He was driving Rin in the back seat with pink power puff girl p.j.s on. Sesshomaru was mummbleing something about spoiled brat and kiss ups and softies. They soon arived at the hospotal but was stopped by and older lady.

"May I help you?"

"Yes we want to see Inuyasha Takahashi please and thank you." Said Rin jummping up and down trying to see the lady over the large desk.

"I'm very sorry visiting hours are over."

"Well Daddy own this hospital and you dont let him in your fired!" Rin said while grabbing Sesshomarus arm to show that that was her Daddy that she was just bragging about.

"Oh your Inuyashas brother?"

"Half, but yes."

"Oh Mr. Takahashi I'm very sorry sir go right a head hes in room 234 and his fiancee is in room 233."

"His fiancée?" He questioned still not changing his mono expression.

"Yes."

"Uncle Inu gonna get married?"

"Doubtfull." He said to himself as he started walking to the stairs considering the the elivator was shut down.

"I hope he is I would have an auntie, huh? But he would stop being my uncle and wouldn't play with me any more." Sesshomaru just contiued to walk and Rin continued to fallow. Reaching his room slowly walking in to see Inuyasha stareing out the window.

"What have you gotten your self into now dear brother?"

"What are you doing here?" As soon as he said that a small girl dove into his arms.

"Uncle Inuyasha!"

"Rin? Isen't it kinda late to be here?"

"Daddy brung me."

"You have him wrapped around your finger."

"No she does not I thought it maybe a good idea to come here to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. May I ask why did you throw a vase at the doctors?"

"They got on my nurves." Rin was cuddled up to Inuyasha. She has always been close to Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inu are you getting married? Now you arent gonna play with me anymore. Huh?" Rin said pouting.

"Nah your the only girl in my life remeber." He said while tickling Rins sides.

"I was glad when you and Kikyo broke up. You stopped comming over when you and her were together."

"Is that why you always growled at her?"

"Well every time Daddys no like someone he growls at them." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed lightly at the small girl in Inuyashas arms.

"Shes definitly yours." Inuyasha joked.

"Rin why dont you run down the hall and get someting out of the snack machine?" Rin nodded and gave Inuyasha a big hug before jummping off the bed and grabbing the money her dad willingly handed to her. Rin ran out of the room. Now that she was out of hearing range Sesshomaru spoke.

"Soo little brother is it true you found a woman?"

"Nah I was only going along with it to piss off mother."

"So there is a girl but you dont want her?"

"Nope." 'Yes you do.' A little voice spoke to him.

"Mother didn't aprove?"

"Nope and I got so pissed I threw a phone at her head and I didn't mean to nock her out but I don'n know my own strength." Sesshomaru only shook his head at this with a rare smirk on his face. Rin ran into the room with a bag of sour skittles, (I love those) crispy M&M's, (now I'm all hungry like) and a bag of Cheetos with a couple bottles of Dasani watter.

The nurse had entered the room about the 7th time that night. Kagome couldn't sleep because they were taking blood every time they came in. Waking her up each and every time.

"May I ask why you keep taking soo many tests?"

"Well were not sure but I think that you are enable to produce eggs that are able to have children but we are going to need you to go to a gonicaligest(I have no clue how to spell that soo bear with me. Its supost to mean a female doctor that check yas for uhh things down below.) and we think you maybe have some tummors but were going to need to take some test in the morning. The bloog work is to make sure your hearts okay. You have an un normal heartbeat so we just want to make sure every thing is okay like you blood is being corectally pummped threw your system."

"Oh I see." 'Tummors? Heart problems? Unable to reproduce?'

Okay theres another chapter. Hmm well I truly hope you like. Sorry it took soo long to update its just school is killin mes and im bobarded wit homework. I hope this was long enough. Whats Inuyashas mommys name? Have ne sugestions or ideas please send and i will think them over cas i really need some ideas really really bad well hope yall like. Well now I'm gonna go hug my pillow and realax while thinking about doing my homework. Sorry that my spelling and grammer is soo bad. Hope ya still read. well please review.

Electrickbluebubbles1

Akiraton

Sanci

iLvsimplepln2

ShadowDown

StaryKegome

I love you all! Keep reviewing! Yall are my inspiration to continue writing this so called story.


	10. Lucky 10

Disclaimer:Do you really think I enjoy writing this every time I begin a new chappie? Well, You bet I do I own Inu I own Inu I own Inu!

Ed:(Walkes up to Ammeirs) Hey Ammeirs-chan.

Ammeirs: (Looks down) Hey Ed.

Ed:Awwww whats amatter?

Ammeirs: Hmmmm I cant find Inuyasha, And I only got like 5 or 6 reviews for my last chappie.

Ed:Ohhh (Grabs a loud speaker.) Everyone who be readin' this please review! And Inu come out come out where ever you are. You cant hide forever. And Miroku I know Ammeirs has you some where and I will find you I will and we will marry and be very happy. (talking in baby talk) Yes we will. Yes we will. You will be mine. Yup yup yup.

Ammeirs: (Grabs loud speaker) Ed your scearing me, and I said you can have him after my story is complete.

Ed: Okay fine but can I play with the loudspeaker still?

Ammeirs: Uhhhh Sure (hands back the loud speaker.)

Ed: Woohoooow La La La La Na Ta.

Ammeirs: Okay then well heres your chappie.

* * *

Last chappie

"Well were not sure but I think that you are enable to produce eggs that are able to have children but we are going to need you to go to a gonicaligest(I have no clue how to spell that soo bear with me. Its supost to mean a female doctor that check yas for uhh things down below.) and we think you maybe have some tummors but were going to need to take some test in the morning. The bloog work is to make sure your hearts okay. You have an un normal heartbeat so we just want to make sure every thing is okay like you blood is being corectally pummped threw your system."

"Oh I see." 'Tummors? Heart problems? Unable to reproduce?'

"Uncle Inu? Pissst Uncle Inu?" A small girl whispered into Inuyashas ear. "Daddy why Uncle Inu sleep so much?" She began to poke at him yet agian. For the past hour Rin had poked, pinched, tickled, kicked, pulled, but nothin seemed to be able to wake the sleeping hanyou from his slumber.

"Did you pull at his ear?" Sesshomaru asked reading the news papper.

"No not yet. Will that work?" She asked curiously.

"Try it." He said knowing the response it should have on the hanyou. Rin tugged at Inuyashas ears and he sat straight up causing Rin to fall off the small bed.

"Ouch why did you go and do that Rin?" She looked up at him and just smiled.

"Cause Daddys tolds me to." She said thuthfully.

"He did?" He asked looking at his brothers calm face stareing into the papper.

"Yup. Wow Daddy how did you know that, that would wake em' up?" She asked while getting up and jumpping on Inuyashas lap.

"Yea well Daddy had to wake your ediot brother up every day because he would throw his alarm clock at Grandma so once that he had nothing to throw I would go in there to wake him up." He said not takeing his eyes off of the papper.

"Yea well this idiot brother had to make his own money beacause your daddy was too greedy and had my mother wraped around her finger." Sesshomaru gave off an annoyed growl. Rin hugged her uncle to protect him from the evil glair that was raidiating off her dad.

"No growl at uncle Inu. You love him." She said hugging him tighter.

"Why would I love that thing there?"

"Because hes got cute doggy ears duh." Rin starting to rub Inuyashas ears and there was a really low growl that almost sounded like a purr.

"Tee hee silly uncle Inu. Your purring."

"Grrrr...............I'm not purring!" He said agervated.

"Yes you are." Rin stopped to see someone entering the room.

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed sighing. She didn't get any sleep last night caz of the anoying nurses and there nedles. She lay stareing up at the sealing to hear the door open she figured it was one of the nurses but it wasn't.

"Hey Higerashi." She turned to see who it was.

"Hojo?"

"Yea. Hey how are you feeling? I brought some flowers for you." He handed her a vase of tulips.

"Wow! Thank you there beutiful." He just smilled at her until he was pushed out of the way by a man with long black hair and had a creapy presence.

"Kagome are you okay? I came as soon as I heard what my brother did to you."

"Naraku?"

"Yes I had to come and make sure he didn't do any thing too serius."

"Uhh Kagome who is this?" Asked a nervious Hojo.

"Oh Hojo this is Naraku." She motioned to naraku then Hojo. "Naraku this is Hojo." Hojo walked up to him and handed a hand out to shake.

"I'm her boyfriend." Hojo said causually.

"Impossiable! Shes my futer wife." Naraku said with an evil glint in his eye.(creapy. Right?)

"What are you talking about young man she allready has a feioncee." The old wouman said (Wow if it wasn't for her none of this would have happened. Dont ya love her.)while walking in with a large(Muuhahahahaha) needle.

"Kagome?" Both guys said while Hojo was staying as far as he could from the older lady with the rather large needle._ She began to chase after Hojo threatining to poke him in his butt unless he'd marry her_. (Nah thats not how it happened but it would be kinda funny.)

"Uhhh..... Well you see......... its all a very big misunderstanding." She said nerviously.

"Indeed. Shes my woman." Every one looked over to see Koga walking in with a vase of red roses in his right arm. "I'm very sorry for what happened but you see I realize now that you and the dumb dog is not togeter but yet you were trying to make me jealouse and you see it worked." He handen her the vase but she tossed it away in the garbage. "Now waht was that for?"

"Call security I want him out. NOW!" The old woman looked at her and nodded her head. She slowly began to walk out the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He grabbed the older woman by her throught and hirried to shut and lock the door.

"Brother what is it that you think your doing?"

"Listen SHE IS MINE!" He snarled

* * *

"What do you want?" Snarled Inuyasha.

"I wanted to apalagize for my actions a while back. They were very unconsiderent of your feelings and I dont agree with your acception but i do accept that you have you right to pick who you want so I broght someone with me. A girl walked into the room.

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha did you actually pic that thing to be your mate?"

"None of your freakin' buisness!" He barked (Tee hee dog deamon go bark bark. Sorry. Continue.)

"Oh but Inu it is my buisness because I forgive you and I want to marry you." Inuyashas head snapped around to see the girl who looked much like the girl he was suposedly going to marry. She was wearing a lime green miny skirt and a orange hulter top, ( Tee Hee the WENCH doesn't even know how to match see yet another reason why she should die. Okay continue.) with black leather boots that reached to her thigh.( Thats the only cute thing on her. I should change it but mes a good girl I wont kill her. Yet. Muhahahahahahaha. Sorry for all yall Kikyou lovers but I guess you gussed I dont love her at all. I LOATH HER. Tee hee sorry continue.)

"You want to what?!?!"

"Well you see me and your mom had a nice long talk and well she told me how vulnarable you are to think you would actually marry that little whore you walked into my restraunt with. A heh you must be joking."

"The only way I'd ever meet you would be if all hell freezed over and I highly doubt that will ever happen!"

"Oh Yashie I know all those drugs must be tampering with your mood swings. I'll come back when every things all better and well, your not so grumpy. Okay Inu-Babe." He growled anoyed and looked for somthing to throw at her but she almost ran out when she saw he was grabbing the bible out of the drower setting it down while takeing out the dwoore and throwing it at her nocking her unconsence.

"Utoh I dide'nt mean to hit her head." 'Yea you did!' 'shhhh no one has to know about that!'

"Inuyasha!" His mother yelled.

"What?!?! Do you have to scream?"

"Do you know how long it took me to convince her to come down here?"

"Nope and quess what. I dont care."

"Inuyasha dont you even dare speak to me that way."

"Oh mother go bother someone eles that isen't in the hospital." His mother almost growled while looking at kikyo being carried out by two guys that must have worked at the hospital. She soon falowed then thow.

"Uncle Inu I dont like that girl very much. Not at all." Rin said while turning on the T.V. to watch some cartoons. "Yay Sailor Moons on." She yipped while stareing at the T.V.

"Rin I'm sure no one wants to watch Sailor Moon," Sesshomaru started but soon stopped as he saw Inuyasha stareing at the T.V. with as much inthuseasm as Rin. (Sweat drop.)

"I take that back."

* * *

"Soo how many will he knock out?" The one guy asked the othor.

"Hmmm I say ten by the end of this week." Still trying to carry Kikyo.

"Hmm I bet you 10 Bucks he wont."

"Okay 10 bucks."

* * *

About 3 hours latter

Rin had fallen asleep as well as Inuyasha while watching there Sailor Moon marithon. Sesshomaru had also fallen asleep from the lack of sleep during there stay.

Okay Im like soo sorry that mes havent written any time soon please forgive me and this was like supper short but dont worrie I will get a break sooner then latter and I will type a long one and Im like soo on wrighters block thats why it took me soo long to write ANY SUGESTIONS?

Sanci I think that was a Hint HInt when you say you hope Inu and kags Kiss well next chappie mes truly tinking about tat otay love ya girl .

iLvsimplepln2 Yes nedles are evil. Please keep in mind i need ideas so if ya have any please do tell. Luvs ya thanks for yas review.

StaryKegome Thanks but yea mes home work is soo hard. I curse homwork on well tanks 4 yas review. Remeber mes needs IDEAS otay luvs yas.

Kimitoshi Hmmmm yea mes wonders you'll have ta wait till next chappie tho like mes says to every one Idea please share.

InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov Read and you shall find out. Hey pissst (whispers in ear) If you have any Ideas please tell mes otay luvs ya bue byes.


	11. chappie 11

Disclaimer: OH Yeah mes gets ta write yet another disclaimer. It brings me joy to write these babys. Sighs Well you all Know that I DO Own Him And HE is MINE and NOT kikyos the EVIL undead claypot/WENCH well I s'pose yas wants ta read my chappie huh? Well okay here yas goes.

!!!!!!!!!!!Last chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Indeed. Shes my woman." Every one looked over to see Koga walking in with a vase of red roses in his right arm. "I'm very sorry for what happened but you see I realize now that you and the dumb dog is not togeter but yet you were trying to make me jealouse and you see it worked." He handen her the vase but she tossed it away in the garbage. "Now what was that for?"

"Call security I want him out. NOW!" The old woman looked at her and nodded her head. She slowly began to walk out the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He grabbed the older woman by her throught and hurried to shut and lock the door.

"Brother what is it that you think your doing?"

"Listen SHE IS MINE!" He snarled

Chapter: The begining of a beautiful relationship.

Kagome raised up with a light sweat looking around the room to see it was all a dream. No Koga No Naraku and Noooo Hojo. She let out an long sigh of realief. She jumpped when a nurse walked in with a tube for more blood.

"Jumpy arent we?"

"Ummm yes, I didnt sleep well." She replied calmly.

"Oh I see. Would you like something to help you sleep?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Um yes please that would be nice."

"Okay dear I'll get one as soon as I'm done drawing blood." Kagome nodded in agreement as the nurse came by and pricked hervain in her arm and began to draw the blood. She watched as the blood filled the small container and her mind raced. 'What should I do? What if naraku, hojo, and Koga turn up sometime and this big fight happens.' 'You could go with Hojo.' 'No! Hes well, No!' 'Koag's a phsyco and not Naraku cas well hes realated to Koga but what about Inuyasha? No he would'nt want to date me. Would he? No probally not I'm just well too complicated and his mom would totally freak! But that would keep 'Phsyco', 'softie', and 'realated to phsyco' off my back for a little while untill I get my promotion for my job and get away that way I can be free.' She felt the needle come from her tender skin.

"I'll be right back to see what I can do so you can get some sleep." the nurse said while looking at the vial to make sure she got the right amount.

"Okay thank you." The nurse walked out of the room.

Rin and Sesshomaru had finally left and Inuyasha was laughing to himself because his mom had called his cell phone and left like 73 messages and they all were perty much the same with 'Your soo stupid' and 'Why cant you understand' and then there was the comands ' I demand you to understand where I'm comming from.' yup they were very ammusing to him. He reached for the remote for the tv and turned the T.V on to see a teen titen marathan on (Tee hee funnie show). He started to watch it but his mind kept slipping on othor matters othor that the show. ' I wonder if Kagome is okay? I hope so. But why? I dont even know her. My deamon blood seems to like her. Just thinking about her makes the deamon in me stir but why? Is it attracted to her, yeah maybe but why her? Is it pitty for her grand father? Or maybe because when I'm with her I feel difreint. What about Kikyo? How am I gonna keep her away from me? She wont give up. Well that is untill I'm not single....'

* * *

Kagome was in a deep sleep when the doctor came in so he wrote her a note to tell her she could leave but needs to stay in bed and rest but can return to work. Also to check on her fioncee.(sorry I had to.) The hospital would call her about the tests or could come in to talk to him face to face. Many hours latter she woke to find the note. She got up to get dressed in her warm yellow hoodie and found her keys in the dwore with a note that said I love ya sis. Heres your baby back. She walked out to the front desk.

"Yes May I help you?" asked the older lady at the desk.

"Umm do I have to sign any thing?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh your leaving? With your fioncee, right?"

"Nope hes staying here and hes not my fioncee!"

"Okay if you say so dear. Did you two get in an arguement? I'm sure you'll make up." Kagome growled in frestation and just walked away. She walked outside to see her baby. It was a light baby blue 87 mustang. She slowly walked around it and made sure there was no marks that shouldent be there. She sighed in realief that there wasent a bump, dent, and or scratch. She got in started her up to hear the engen sound beautiful. She drove home to see the shrine a mess. The cops tore up the place even more then Koga had done himself. She cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned some more. When the shrine was to her liking she went to the phone to call Sango.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Miroku is Sango there?"

"Yea hold on......." She heard him yell for her then she was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Its me."

"Oh hi Kags how are you are you home?"

"Yea I just finished cleaning and I was wondering if Souta is there?"

"Yup hes here."

"Great I'll be over in just a bit okay."

"Do you want me to just drop him off?"

"NO! I need to get out a drive."

"Oh well while your out can you pick up Inuyasha?"

"Uh sure from the hospital?"

"Yeah where else would he be?"

"I dont know. Leave me alone yea sure I'll pick em up."

"Great that way I dont have to get out and you said so yourself you wanna drive."

"Yup allrigh well I'm gonna get him first then I'll be over okay?"

"Yeah thats fine."

"Allright bue bye."

"Bye."

"Oh tell Miroku I WILL be at work tomarro."

"No you wont." came his voice on the phone.

"MIROKU!" both girls yelled in union.

"All right all right I'm off but Kags take off a few days off I mean it rest a little while. Your two weeks were in the hospital so might as well take a couple days off with pay okay."

"No I be in first thing in the morning!"

"Nope tomarrow every one gets off."

"Why?"

"Cas I said so."

"Well fine just tomarrow." She hung up the phone and so did Miroku and Sango.

"Do we really have it off?"

"Nope." He said slyish.

Kagome grabbed her keys and went to her 'Baby' She started her and dove off to the hospital. She turned on the radio. Welcome to 97ZOK and your lisening to the englishs best station and now heres the orginal from the punisher soundtrack Seather along with Amy lee from Boken.

(I Wanted you to know I love the way you laugh.

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away.

I keep your photograph and I know what serves me well.

I wana hold you high and steal your pain.

Because Im broken when I'm loansome and I don't feel right

when you've gone away.

you've gone away.

you dont feel me yea... anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breath agian I wana hold you high and steal my pain away..... there so much left to learn and no more left to fight I wana hold you high and steal your pain.

cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I dont feel right..... I am strong in love...... Caz I'm broken when I'm loansome and I dont feel right when your gone away.

Caz Im broken when I'm open and I dont feel right but I'm strong in love........

Caz Im broken when Im loansome and I dont feel right when your gone away.....

Caz I'm broken but Im loansome but I dont feel right when your gone away.........

your gone away.........

you dont feel me... Any more.) (I love that song)

She arived at the hospital to go to his room nocking on his door she slowly opened it............

Allright sorry so sort but I really need to get a chappie on and I'm gonna start writing another chappie hopefully soon. Im soo sorry that I havent updated soon but I've been really busy Homecomming this week is at my school and I'm soo hyped about going well hope you like bue byes.

Thanx to Sanci ,ShadowDown, StaryKegome,iLvsimplepln2,


	12. Kissy, kissy and more kissy

Disclaimer: Awww yeah i git to do this agian. Tee hee okay well I have a new guest on Ammeirs little disclaimers okay now here we have Kiky

Kiky: Hey ammeirs can I have fluffy?

Ammeirs: Uhhh if you mean Sesshomaru? Nope.

Kiky: Well, why not?

Ammeirs: Caz I need him for my story duh.

Kiky:Ohhhhh hmmmm please?

Ammeirs: Nope maybe afterwords.

Kiky:YAY

Ed:And I still get miro?

Ammeirs: yup yup and Inu all mine well when i can find him hmmm oh well heres yall story. YAY for silly putty. I made it in school and mes playing wit it now

Last chappie

She arived at the hospital to go to his room nocking on his door she slowly opened it............

* * *

Chappie:12

* * *

"Hello? Inuyasha?" She walked in to see him buttening up his shirt.

"I thought Miroku was picking me up?"

"Nope they wanted some time alone caz the kids were upstairs playing video games."

"Ohh."

"Yea soo you ready?"

"Yup I cant wait to get out of this dang hospital." She chuckled and walked out he filled out his pappers and left. The walked outside and stopped by her car.

"Okay heres my baby."

"Wow nice."

"Yup it was my dads."

"You and your dad were close?"

"Yes very." she looked away and then back at him. "Get in I have to run to my house first then to pick up souta then dropping you off."

"Oh okay." She began to drive and stopped at the shrine. The door was busted open and the place was a mess yet agian. She tried to turn on the lights but the bulb wouldnt turn on. She decided waht ever made the mess could still be there and she dident want to find out who or what it was. She ran back to the car and jumpped in. She hurried to take off.

"Whats wronge?" He asked as she backed up.

"Someone tore apart the shrine and I'm nog going to find out untill the morning.

"Oh where are you going to stay?"

"I dont know I dont want to interupt any thing at there house."

"Oh you could stay at my house untill morning or untill as long as you can untill you fugure out whats going on. Maybe you should call the police." She nodded her head and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialled.

"Hello police how may I help you?" A handsome voice answered the line

"Hi My name if Kagome Higerashi and I feel that someone may have broken into my house."

"OKay we'll send some one over. Where are you?"

"I'm on the road I have to pick up my brother then I'm returning to the shrine."

"Oh you Mr. Higerashi's daughter arent you?"

"Umm yes."

"Oh, I was one of your grandpas friends how are you?"

"Oh I'm going ya know."

"Well thats nice to hear. Its funnie I was suposed to marry you but decided not to when you met the deamon." He said with disapointment in his voice.

"Oh well could you please just send some one over."

"Yea I'll be over too I never got the chance to meet you and I truly am very ancious to meet the one that was stollen by a deamon."

"A heh." 'Aw great not another. NO! Please say hes only a suportive friend.'

"Maybe if your not with the deamon we could get together sometime?" Inuyasha was hearing the hole conversation and was growling but no really noticing he was really upset untill he took the phone and began to yell at the flitasish cop.

"SHE DIDN'T CALL TO GET A DATE SHE ONLY WANTED TO SEE IF SOMEONE WILL CHECK HER SHRINE OUT ! ! ! !" He yelled and hung up placing the phone in a very shocked girls hand.

"Uhh thanks I think."

"Uhh yea he sounded like he was getting on your nerves so I got rid of him."

"Ummm yeah." She cotinued to drive and stopped at a red light. She picked up her cell phone and pushed a speed dial number.

"Hello?"

"Sango its Kagome, I have Inuysha with me and some one broke in the shrine and tore it up so I have to check it out and I was wondering if maybe Souta could stay there for a little while like well I dont Know over night?"

"Sure hes allready out on the couch I was just about to go to sleep."

"Yea right. Be good dont do any thing I would."

"Oh then makeing out, movie, and popcorn is totally out of the question."

"Hey!"

"What you and I know both you are soo a noooo I'm a keep to myself person."

"Am not."

"Are too! You wont even get a boyfriend."

"Sure I would and could I just havent found him yet."

"He might be sitting right next to ya." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and blushed. "Yup I dare you to ask him out."

"What?!?!"

"You heard me where are you staying tonight? Not the shrine not here were going to bed sorry. Oh I know how about Inuyashas house?"

"Your EVIL!"

"Oh I know it." She began to laught evily. "Make sure you do every thing I would." Kagome gave an anoyed grunt and hung up. She blushed when looking at him to see his eyes bolged out stareing heareing ever little word of that was in the conversation.

"Umm yea I'll just drop you off at home." He looked down then back at her before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. His hand cupped her cheek (Face not butt all thow I would-) (Ed: Ammeirs there may be children in here!) (Ammeirs:Oh sorry tee hee....) He licked her lips and got a honk behind them not what he really wanted. Kagome pulled apart then waved in apolagee and drove off. "Sooo..... Umm..."

"Your going to the shrine?"

"Yeah right after I take you home."

"Your going to the shrine by yourself with that cop?"

"Umm yea.... why?"

"Oh nothing its just the cop sounded untrustworthy."

"Thats only caz he asked me out."

"Nuuuh uhh."

"Yea huh. So you comming with?"

"Yup."

"You want to?"

"Yup."

"Okay fine."

She continued to grive but not to Inuyasha appartment but to her shrine. She arrived at the shrine and parked.

'Just ask him the worst thing is that he could say 'no' kami hes a goog kisser. I wold'nt really know from experience but it was nice to me.'

"Are we going in or gonna sit out here all night?"

'Well if he was kissing me here. What am I thinking?' "Ummm Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Well you see I really have no intrests in this co-" She was cut off when her door was opened to see a man standing infront of her. He was tall around 6'6 with sholder lenght hair that was back in a ponty tail he had big blue eyes and was buff.

"Higerashi, Kagome?"

"Yes." She nearly squeeked.

"Hi I'm Jinenji."

"Jinenji? Wow you've changed soo much."

"Yea so you remeber me I'm glad, I remebered we had classes together. Honers if I'm correct."

"Yea. Wow you look great."

"Yea well I changed. For the better and you look even better if I may say so my self."

"A heh." Inuyasha growled in flustration that Kagome was officially ignoring him for this pretty boy.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha this is one of my old high school friends Jinenji. Jinenji this is-" Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"Yea her frined." Inuyasha said roughly and walked away.

'Did I say something wrong? Maybe he was insulted? How do I help the problem? Would he be mad if I called him my boyfriend? Well we have kissed twice but never had a date.' "This is my boyfriend." She said while running grabing his arm and dragging him down to the cop."

"Oh so you have been taken."

"Yeah I'm sorry,"

"Your happy?" She looked at Inuyasha and remebered their kiss.

"Oh yes very." She smilled and inuyasha only had a plane expression that really didn't say anyting but had emotion.

"Miroku come on the movies gonna start." Sango yelled from her room.

"I'm comming I made some popcorn. What we watching?"

"Oh your faviorte..... Enough."

"Oh Sango dear not agian."

"You let me pick the movie." Miroku nodded and sat down and watched the movie.

(I was gonna end here but I have a lil more okay you gotta love me now.)

"Well we definitly think someone broke in. We would like servaence the peremeter for a few days to see if the intruder may come back." Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyahsa as the cop Jinenji talked to her.

"So do I need to go somewhere?"

"Yes most likely a hotel or your more then welcome to stay with me." He put on his slyest smile.

"No thank you shes staying me." Inuyasha put in before she could even have a chance to say a word.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yup sorry but shes with me."

'They've been at this all night. He seems not to mind I called him my boyfriend. I'm glad.'

"Come on lets go I'm tired." She said lightly begging. She was exhausted.

"Okay." She began walking outside untill she heard a certian cop saying 'woof woof obey your master dog boy.'(I know hes out of charicter but I need another male who wants Kagome. Shes very loved) Inuyasha growled and walked behing her. They got into her car and began to drive to Inuyashas place. They saw a cop fallowing them.

"Looks like someone wants to escort us to my appartment." He said using his head to moitin to the cop car behind them.

"It seem so. We have an audeience." The pulled up to Inuyashas. "Is that Jinenji?"

"Yup."

"Come on." she got out and walked over to Inuyasha. She pulled him out of the car and wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck. He wrapped his arms around her waste placeing her lips on his. lifting her up and turning her around. She used her foot to shut the car door. The some how they made it up to the doors. He licked her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth. He dipped his toung in her mouth. She tried to hold in a moan but she couldn't. He smilled agianst her lips as they walked in to hear screaching tires. Did that stop them? Nope. They made it to his room and unlocked it to make it to the couch. After about five minutes Kagome was lying ontop of Inuyasha using her hands to push away from the kiss. She got a flustrated growl. Their breaths were uneven. She prooped herself up using her elbows on his really nice chest that was moving takeing in deep breaths. She looked into his eyes and smilled.

"Does this mean were going out?" He looked up at her and lifted his head to make his lips reach hers agian. They made out for about an hour before they both fell asleep. She was lying on top of him not really realizing her position was her stradleing him. She was wrapped in his arms and a blanket laid over them. Her head rested on his chest. She fell into a deep sleep listening to the calm heartbeat that lightly pounded in his chest.

Okay theres my chappie do yall think this be gettin like corney cas like yea i not know but I hoping you like. Sorry this was also kinda short but I havent had much time its just life is crazy. well Theres another chappie and hopefully i can get at least 10 reviews for this chappie Oh if yall like reading lots of stories read Sanci stories there great. Well thank for all who read I love yall long time. I have acouple new Ideas for othor stories but i dont want to work on them untill i get this one finnished and i dont know if I am considering i havnt gotten too many reviews

Great thanks tas

Ilvsmplpln2 your my first reviewer for this chappie thanks luvs yas chika you always review and yea so tanks a whole bunchies.

Sanci you be my girlie you give nice long review Luvs yas

Sesshoumaru is mine back Tanka for your review no i cant find him yet but when i do i will okay luv yas.

Kimitoshi Yes I know sexy right thanks for your review


	13. chappie 13

Disclaimers: You give me great joy to write these babys I think maybe peeps only read them and not my story. Hmmmmm. Okay last chappie was well cheesey and I'm tryin' not to speed there relationship up too fast but in this chappie she be definitally a girl and has all her doubts and likes then holds grudge well you'll see.

Last chappie.

"Does this mean were going out?" He looked up at her and lifted his head to make his lips reach hers agian. They made out for about an hour before they both fell asleep. She was lying on top of him not really realizing her position was her stradleing him. She was wrapped in his arms and a blanket laid over them. Her head rested on his chest. She fell into a deep sleep listening to the calm heartbeat that lightly pounded in his chest.

Chappie: 13

Lying on his chest she felt the sunlight come in warming her body and the sun shone right in her eyes but then it was gone no more sun. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blury lady with her hands on her hips and not looking too happy.

"INUYASHA!!!!"She yelled. He moaned and moved slightly but was not awaken. "Allright you little tramp I want you out of this house right now! You are no longer alowed to see my son. Ever! Do I make my self clear?" She snapped and Inuyasha slept threw it all. Kagome atemted to move but the arms wrapped around her waiste were not going any where except tighter around her waiste.

"Ummm I would move but I cant." She said blushing.

"Oh no dont tell me you guys....."

"No! I just fell asleep thats all." She tried to hide her blush but wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Get off of my son!" She yelled at the struggling girl.

"Raaaameeennn............for breakfast? Go away!" Inuyasha mubbled in his sleep.

"Um Inuyasha can you please let me go?" He only seemed to hug her tighter when she said anything to him.

"Uhhhg I'm going to go and get a manucure, If your not gone and threw with my son by then, I will personally get rid of you myself." Kagome agian tried to move but it was like a finger cuff the harder you pull the tighter it gets. Finally the mother left slamming the door behind her. Inuyashas ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her and jupped a bit not quite remebering why he had a human blanket not that he didn't like it. Then it came to him he blushed at first with the conection there bodys were but he ignored the embarisment.

"Uhhh morning." He said sleeply. "What time is it?" She looked at her watch.

"6 A.M." She replied.

"Uggghhh my mother came huh?"

"Yup."

"She yelled?"

"Yup."

"I slept threw it?"

"Yup."

"Manicure?"

"Yup." He sighed and closed his eyes agian. "I shold prpbally go."

"Where?" He asked sleeply.

"Home I really need to start cleaning."

"At 6 in the morning?"

"Yup."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"Nope."

"But I really want to be able to go home."

"Nope."

"I have to lay here untill you decide I can leave and go home?"

"Somehing like that."

"What if I'm not confirtable?" He sighed in anoyance and raised up throwing her over his sholder and walking to a room. He tossed her over onto a bed then crawlwed in next to her. "Ummmm..."

"What now?" He asked getting really anoyed.

"This isent proper a man and a woman shouldn't lie together if they are not a cople and even then they are to be married." She lectured. He was asleep by the time she finnished. She smilled and slowly tried to get off the really comfortable bed but there was the arm 'cuffs' around her waist as soon as she even tried to move they agian disagreed. She finnaly gave up and layed down looking at his face and soon falling asleep while stareing at his dog ears.

At the nail, hair, and makeup place.

"He was sleeping under her and they werent cloathed?" The woman asked as she poloshed the older ladys nails.

"Nope they were hidden under a blanket on his couch."

"He seemed like such a nice boy. I never thought he would do this sort of thing. But you said you put your foot down?"

"Yes I told her to get out by the time I get back or I would kick her out personally."

"You said that?"

"Indeed."

"Wow if shes gone when he wakes up and finds out you were there hes going to be extreamly pissed off at you. You do realize that do you not?" The older woman thought it over then remebered that He wasn't going to let her up any time soon.

"I hope what he knows what hes getting himself into. I heard...................." She began to whisper.

* * *

"Sango why is it agian that you made me git up a 5 in the morning to help you paint when its allready 7 AM and you still havn't found what color you wish to paint Kagomes office?" Miroku asked sleeply.

"Because it has to be purfect. And you want to help me."

"I do?"

"Yes you do!"

"Right........... ofcoarse.......... I do." He said wishing not to get smacked concidering his girlfriend seems to be quite the abusive type. 'Why? Why did I end up with the abusive one? I could have had kind Kagome. Nope I didn't go for her. Her friend? Yup.'

* * *

"Daddy?"

"What Rin?" A really tired Sesshomaru streched and sat up.

"Daddy I want ice cream." She whinned.

"What time is it?"

"7 A.M."

"You want ice cream at 7 in the morning?"

"Yup dont you?"

"No." He answered.

"Yes you do."

"I do?"

"Yup, come on get up and lets get a bananna split."

"Rin?"

"Come on I'm hungry." She whinned.

"Eat what normal little girls eat. Oatmeal or poptarts."

"But I want Ice cream Or how about donuts? No both?"

"I'm not takeing you to get ice cream and donuts."

"Then just ice cream."

"No!"

"Donuts?"

"No!"

A few minutes latter he was in is car driving to Duncan Donutes and Basken Robins. The thing he refused to do hes doing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What kind of ice cream do I get?"

"I dont know. What kind do you want?"

"I dont know thats why I asked you. duh!"

"Rin I dont care just make it quick I have a meeting latter with the owner of a commpany I'm trying to buy."

"Why do you want to own another companey? You have enough." She said then she started to squeek once she saw the ice cream shop. "YaY! Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream." She chanted.

Afer Ice cream and taste testing all 34 flavors she got cookies n cream. They also went to the donut shop and she got a long john filled with wipped cream she was going to be on a sugar high for quite a while.

Kagome woke up and looked around the room and noticed it wasnt hers. She felt something move and turned to see what it was. It was Inuyasha. She tried to move out from his grasph but like before the harder she pulled to get away the tighter his grasph got on her waist had gotten. She gruntted in flustration and laid back down she looked at her watch to see it was noon.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" She whispered in his ear.

"hmmmmm?" He moaned.

"We've slept for 6 hours you need to get up."

"Emmmm."

"Come on at least let me go."

"Nah."

"Grrr Inuyasha please I need to go home clean up take a long hot bath and get clean clothing on."

"Nah."

"But I'm gonna start to stink."

"You dont stink."

"Yes I do come on let go of me." He sniffed her.

"You smell good." She blushed.

"Inuyasa please."

"I'm still sleepy."

"So you dont need me to be able to sleep."

"Sure I do now go back to sleep."

"No please let me go!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You do know that theres cameras all threw your house."

"And that Jienji will probally be over and he's probally gonna ask you out agian."

"And you dont want to admit it but I'm right."

"And you like sleeping with me."

"I never said that. I just want to go home clean and get on with my life."

"Does your life have me in it?" He asked hopeing the answer was 'yes'

"I'm sorry but if you mean as a relationship...... No." He was wide awake now looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"So were not going out?"

"No Inuyasha you have to understand I have a job and a younger brother that I have to take care of. I just dont have time for a realationship I'm just not the right meterial for a relationship thats all. Please dont be angry."

"Why would I be angry? You only led me on."

"Led you on?!?!"

"Yea you dont kiss a guy then say I'm sorry thers nothing there. After I even saved you from Koga and that bozo of a cop." She looked down then tried to get away.

"Please let me go." He loosened his grip trying to fight off his deamon side that was yelling at him to not let her to take her as his. She slowly got up and walked out. She looked out side to see the sun was covered with dark clouds. Today would not be a good day. (Okay I was gonna end off here but I'm in a really good mood and sugar is my friend oooooooooh idea for next chappie 'Sugar is my friend' I'll give you a lil hint it deals with sugar and kags dareing someone a setion dare. Tee hee I love it hopefully you will too okay continue.)

"Rin get Shippo you need to be droped off over uncle Inuyashas." Sesshomaru yelled as he walked threw his house tring to find his breafcase.

"How come you didnt wake me up I wanted Ice cream and Donuts." Shippo complained.

"Well you snooze you loose sorry."

"Uhhhhh."

"Stop it you two I have to be at this meeting so HURRY UP!"

"Yes daddy." They ran out to the car. A few minutes latter he trew out the kids and took off squeeling his tires on his way out. They made there way to the door. The door swong open.

"Who are you? Your pretty." Shippo said jupping up and down putting his arms up showing that he wanted to be picked up. She gladly picked him up.

"And what might your name be?"

"My names Shippo."

"What a cute name and the meaning suites you." She said as she playfully tugged on his tail ( in dis story hes a deamon too okay.) then tickled his belly. He giggled then she crouched down to the little girl. "And whats your name?"

"Rins names Rin and who are you?"

"My names Kagome."

"Are you MY uncle Inus friend?" She really used the word 'my' in her words.

"Yup."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was only visiting and I was going to leave."

"Good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I dont like you much you look like uncles old girl friend but your pretter."

"Ummm thanks but you have nothing to worry about I'm not your uncles girlfriend just a friend."

"Oh okay then Rin likes you. You can stay." She put Shippo down and lightly shook her head.

"Oh why not?"

"Umm well I have to go home and clean just as soon as I find my keys." She looked behind her to see Inuyasha dangleing her keys on his finger.

"Looking for something?" He questioned cockely.

"Can I have my keys?"

"Hmmm I have to think about that. How about over lunch?"

"No I want to go home." He completly ignored her.

"How come your back runt?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru had a meeting." Shippo answered

"Uncle Inu Uncle Inu Uncle Inu!" Rin screamed then jupped on him.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yup." Shippo and Rin both answered.

"Come on Kagome come have luch with us." She looked down to see the same look Inuyasha gave her. 'The famous puppy eyes'

"You got that from him didn't you Inuyasha?"

"Yup and the sad thing is it actually works. Come on you know with my condition I'm not s'pos to drive."

"What condition? You seem purfectally healthy to me."

"Well that is untill my mother comes here."

"Her manicure?"

"Yup she probally got the whole spa thingy too at some fancy place and she'll probally be over any time now." Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the car. "Thought that might change your mind."

"Come on guys lets do to Wakdonalds."

"YAY!" They both screamed while running to her car. They drove to the restruant. Both kids got a happy meal and they were now playing in play world. Inuyasha and Kagome were alone and the silence was killing both of them.

"Soooo......... Is Shippo your son?"

"Adoptive."

"Oh and Rin?"

"My brothers adoptive kid."

"Ohh wow I never thought you would be an adoptive parrent."

"Well I am."

"Okay."

Okay thats my chappie thirteen, kinda boaring huh? Sorry but I mean I truly dont have any big reasons to type considering I only got like 3 reviews wow I'm sad well hope you like. I truly have been in a typing mood but I guess it dosent really matter hmmm oh well I dont feel loved any more tear well I hope you like I typed this at 11 at night listing to weird AL and I have school in da morning so I'm gonna go sleep ..............................................................yaun.............night night love you three who reviewed........................zZzZzZzZ zZzZzZzZzZz.


	14. busy then t or d

Disclaimer: INU MINE! wow thats one of my shorter disclaimer.

Last chappie

"Ohh wow I never thought you would be an adoptive parrent."

"Well I am."

"Okay."

Chappie 14: Sugar is my friend

Kagomes been stuck with Inuyasha for the past week(woo wee what a treat lol) because the cops have been servaing the permeter the whole time, And they havn't exactually gotten along.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled from the closet door.

"What?!?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"This isent funny I have to be at work in 5 minutes and you decide to hide my keys!" She yelled as she searched her pokets.

"I DIDN"T HIDE YOU STUPID KEYS!!!!!" He yelled while handing something to Shippo. Shippo walked over to Kagome and handed her a key ring filled with shiney keys.

"Inuyasha gave these to me." He said shyly.

"Oi runt why'de you go and give em to her?" He nocked Shippo over the head.

"Inuyasha leave him alone! Thank you Shippo. See Shippo sets a great example on how you should act Inuyasha." She said as she walked out the door to her car.

" 'See shippo sets a great example on how you should act Inuyasha' " he tried mimiking her voice but he was'nt too good at it and it just made Shippo laugh.

As she was driving in her car she hated the silence so she turned on the radio (Tee hee RA-DI-O funnie word.) "Hello all you early birds waking up for the forcast lightly cloudy skies with a high of 84 and now 68 tonight a high percent of chanced rain and were playing you faviorte music at 97ZOK.............. music starts

' Guess whos back?'

' back agian.... Shadys back tell a friend.'

' Now every woman boy to the dance floor to the dance floor to the dance floor now every woman boy to the dance floor alright stop pajama time.'

' Come here little kiddy on my lap guess whos back with a bran new rap and I dont mean rap as in a new case of child investgation acusey. Ah hahahahaha!'

She arrved at the big building that her life seemed to revolve around. She turned off her car and slowly walked into the building. She walked down a long hallway till she was stopped.

"Hi higurashi I've been gone on vacation for the past four days and I'm back and I wanted to say 'Hi'."

"Well it lookes like you acoplished it did'nt ya?"

"Uhhh a heh I guess I did," He chuckled to himself. "well I also wanted to ask you out agian because we never got to go on our 'date'."

"Oh thats sounds wonderfull but I'm just soo busy ya know I've missed so manny days and I have to make all my work up so I'm sorry I can't."

"Oh okay hmmm next week?"

"Busy."

"The next?"

"Really busy."

"Then the next after that?"

"Ummm I'll be out of town."

"Oh really, why?"

"Uhh you know me just for the fun of it."

"I could tag along."

"Oh bad idea you see souta doesn't like me hangin aroung with guys because I'm all he has you know."

"Oh I see maybe I will talk to him?"

"No! Ummm hes not speakin to any one hes really a mute now." She said trying to come up with a good lie.

"Oh okay then well maybe we can get to gether some othor time?"

"Maybe." 'NEVER!'

"Well I check up on you to make sure your okay, okay?"

"Sure thats awful sweet of you." 'Gag me.'

"Well you know ......."

"Well I got to go you know I have lots of work."

"Right. I'll see you latter Higurashi."

"Okay bue byes." She walked into her office and she dropped her purse, keys and papers she was holding.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"waht do you want to do today?"

"I dont know. Lie around all day and be lazy and eat ramen."

"I'm hungry lets go get lunch."

"We have food in the cabnets."

"Yea ramen."

"Yup."

"Come on how about we visit Kagome a work?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Caz I dont want to."

"Please."

"Your a kiss up."

"Yup."

"Grrrr..." Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Stubun mut."

"Stinkin squirle."

"Uh I'm a fox and you know it!"

"Yea but its alot of fun teasing ya."

"Hmp fine be that way but I could always call grandma and tell her that Kagome is still staying with us and if I can remeber she slept in the same bed as you. She would love to come over and visit huh?"

"You've been hangin' aroung that wench too long allright get ready where you wanna go?"

"Hmmmm SUBWAY!!!!!"

"Fine get in the car." they got in the car started it and drove off.

"So do you like it?" Came a voice from behind Kagome.

"I love it!" The room was dark blue and the sealing had stars painted on it and on her walls there were colorfull pictures and the shelves had trophies that she had won when she was the number on rated how to girl in all Japan. She turned around to see Sango grinning. She hugged her and went around her desk and sat down and stared at the stars. "Sango.... It's beautiful. It must have taken you forever."

"Nope it took Miroku forever."

"You made him paint this whole thing?"

"Yup."

"Harsh."

"Yup." Kagome just shook her head as Sango walked out of the room. She lifted up the top to her lap top and she went to AOL and loged on. 'You have 354 emails.

"Oh man I have alot to read." So she began reading there were people asking for advice and she wasnt even the advice person. Most of the e-mails were from Hojo asking her out and the sad part is they were just sent no more than five minutes ago. She began to tire of reading so she opened her compartment on the side of her desk and saw a big bag of candy.

"Yummy." She said to her self. She grabbed a hand full and put it on her lap. She began to sort the hard candy from the chocolate. She shoved a 3Musketeers bar in her mouth and began to chew. She shoved a few more in and had a full mouth when she saw a little furball run into her office. Shippo jummped on her lap a laughed considering her cheeks looked like she was a chop monk and had shoved all the food she could posiable fit in her tiny mouth. Then came Inuyasha and he had the same reaction.

"Dang Kagome hungry much?" She quickly swallowed her food enough so she could talk.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to give you lunch." Shippo said proudly.

"You did? Thats so sweet she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you. So what ya get me?" 'Oh yea he gets all the attention and he doesn't have any money to bye this food.

"Well I boought you a double cheeseburger, fries, apple pie, salad, and a large coke."

"Sounds deleacious! Hand it over." She said smileing ear to ear that she got to eat. He handed her, her food and she dug in.

"Kagome?"

"Wha-t?" She asked therw a mouth full of food.

"How can you eat so much?"

"Umm I duno just can."

"Oh." Kagome continued to eat until she realized Inuyasha wasnt eating.

"Why arent you eating?"

"I want ramen." He said flatly.

"Oh, okay. Picky isent he?" She asked shippo in a kiddish voice.

"Yup." Shippo answered. She patted his head before sipping the last of her coke. "Yummy. Thanks Shippo. Thanks Inuyasha thats was a great lunch.

"Feh." She just smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. She walked pased him to throw her stuff away and when she walked back she tugged at Inuyashas ear.

"What amater Mr. Puppy man?" She asked playfully. He only growled lightly. He looked at her not really noticing what she was wearing till now. She had on a shirt that had a black cat holding a butcher knife behind its back and the words on her chest said 'Come here I wont bite.' and a pair of dark blue-geans. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun. "What do I look funnie or something?" She asked makeing sure she had nothing on her shirt. "Nah..... I mean nothin new you always look funnie." She snorted and walked back to her seat to see shippo had zonked out lightly snoring on her chair. "Awe little guy was tired. How late was he up?"

"Like I keep track on when the runt goes to bed?"

"Because your his father figure and should set a good example."

"Feh."

"Inuyassha I have alot of work thankyou for the really nice lunch but I really must be off." Inuyasha nodded.

"Why are we spying on them?"

"Because you and I both know that they have been spending alot of time with eachothor and she says there only 'friends' and I know theres someting fisshy going on here." Sango said as she listened in to the conversation.

"You know its rude to ease drop." Miroku said while yauning

"Like you have'nt." she said plainly.

"Well I think you have this covered but I must go home and sleep." He said sleeply. He started to get up but was pulled down by his tie. "Ouch."

"Shhh be quite I'm tring to ease drop here." she said in a whisper.

"Sango dear please let me go home."

"No."

"I'm your boss why are you bossing me around?" He asked in a whine.

"Because I can." She smilled and stood up and walked away as Inuyasha walked by to see Miroku on his hand and knees by Kagomes office door. Inuyasha snorted as he continued to walk. Sango walked into Kagomes office.

"Hey Kagome soo what was that all about?"

"Oh He and Shippo brung me lunch." She looked down as she said Shippo and she saw Shippo still sleeping in her chair.

"Oh isnt he soo cute." Sango mused.

"Inuyasha left him what kind of father is he?"

"One who has an adorable son."

"Sango!"

"What?"

"I know hes cute but what do I do with him?"

"Let him sleep you have yo go over Inuyashas to get your other clothes and then you get to go home?"

"Yea. They did'nt find who trashed my place."

"Sorry Kags do you want me to come and help you clean?"

"No thankyou but could you just watch Souta for me untill its good and clean? I wanted to get rid of some of Mom, Dad, and Gramps stuff and I dont want him to have to go-" She was stopped when Sango hugged her.

"No problem he refuses to go home him and my brother have been getting along and last night he refused to eat dinner. He was playing streat fighting and he would'nt put the controler down." They chuked and Sango walked out. Kagome slowly picked Shippo up and sat down placing him on her lap. She stroked his orange hair.

"I know how it is little guy." She whispered as she got to work on her new ideas for her how too. She looked up at the clock on her desk. It read 1:30. She looked down at her lap and saw Shippo yawn and sit up.

"Hi." He said sleeply.

"Hi yourself sleep well?"

"Yea and you smell pretty."

"Uhhh thanks."

"Your welcome I like sleeping with your sent."

"Uhh how come?"

"I duno it smells nice and its calming not like those old ladys who wares perfume that smells like bug spray." She giggled at how he rinkled up his nose when he metioned 'bug spray'. "Wheres Inuyasha?"

"I dont know he just left you with me."

"Oh." He looked down and back up at her. "I'm sorry if I'm a bother."

"Nonesence. I love being with you."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Yup." He laughed and gave Kagome a hug.

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yea?"

"Do you like to play video games?"

"You bet!" He said excitedly.

"Would you like to go over Sangos and play with my brother and her brother?"

"YEA!" He jumped in excitmen. Kagome gigled and then nodded.

"Okay I have to run a few things down to the coppier and then we can leave okay.

"Okay!" Kagome left down stairs to the copier.

"Miroku!" Miroku Jumped and raised up.

"Waha?" He yelled

"I've got it!"

"Got what Sango?"

"Were gonna use the kid to get to Kagome so Kagome will get with Inuyasha."

"I really dont think there gonna date."

"Why?"

"Well Kagomes a busy body."

"OOOhhh dont even start Mr. I'm too busy to watch a walk to remeber I have work."

'No I dont I just cant stand that movie.' "Well I do own half of this companey and its a hard job." He winned. Sango snorted and walked to Kagomes office. She saw Shippo sitting with his hands in his lap trying to resist touching anything of Kagomes.

"Hi Shippo."

"Hi." He responded happily no that he could talk to some one.

"I'm sango."

"Hi Sango."

"Hi sooo do you live with Inuyasha?"

"Yup." He answered politle wondering why she was asking him questions.

"Sooo hes you dad?"

"Well sorta hes my foster dad."

"Ohhh so hes your father figure?"

"Uhh yea I think so."

"Soo do you have a mommy?"

"No she passed away with my real daddy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thats okay it wasnt you falt." She smiled

"So have you ever wanted a mommy person around home?"

"Well when Kagome was staying over it was like that because she always yelled at Inuyasha to clean and to not throw his clothes on the floor and to not pick on me."

"So you liked having Kagome around?" She asked curiously.

"You bet shes nice and she smells really pretty and one night when I couldnt sleep she came in and rubbed my back untill I fell asleep."

"Wow thats really nice."

"Yea but she moving away to her home agian."

"Ohhh does that make you sad?"

"Yea but I'm gonna beg Inuyasha to visit her."

"Yea?"

"Yup." Kagome walked back in the room seeing Sango talking to shippo so she backed out to listen in since Shippo didn't see her.

"Would you like Kagome to stay with you?"

"Yea."

"Okay this is what I want you to do okay." She bent down and whispered something in shippos ear and then stood up. "You got it?"

"Yea I got it." Shippo said grinning ear to ear. Sango winked and walked out of the room to bump into Kagome.

"Oh sorry." Kagome said.

"Oh it was my fault soo Kagome what are you doing to night?"

"Ummm nothin besides cleaning out the house. Oh I was wondering if maybe Shippo could come over there and play with the boys?"

"Oh yea thats fine."

"Great well whose watching them?"

"Oh their there by themselves I mean Souta is 15."

"Oh right do you think it would be safe to leave Shippo there?"

"Oh yea it'll be fine dont worrie so much." Sango said threw a grin.

"Uhh huh Sango did you have too much cofe this morning? You acting weirder then usual."

"Uhh yea its just the cofe. One too many." She giggled.

"Okay if you say so." Sango just nodded her head and walked away. Sorry I took so ling Shippo."

"Thats okay can we go now?"

"Sure." Shippo jummped off the chair and ran over to Kagome. He jummped into her arms and the walked off.

The phone began to ring and he decided if he really wanted to answer it. It debated for a while then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"INUYASHA?"

"Ouch what do you want Mother?"

"Are you still seeing that girl?"

"No mom she just staying with me." He said grinning.

"WHAT? She staying with you?"

"Yup." he said while walking to the frige. He looked in it to fine nothing. He then went to the cabnit he saw Ramen. He cracked a smile and grabbed it warming up a pan of water.

"Inuyasha your not eating Ramen agian for a realll late lunch agian?"

'How does she know these things?'

"I know you are." He growled.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mother I'm suposed to know." He just growled agian. He truely thought about hangin up the phone but....

"Dont you dare hang up on me I'm not done talking."

"Dont you mean nagging?"

"Inuyasha I am you mother!"

"Wow I thought you figured that out when you were pregant." She made a flustrated sound and hung up the phone.

"Okay love you too mom see ya okay bye." He said sarcastically as he hung up the phone.

Kagome dropped off Shippo at Sangos and made sure he got in okay then she drove off. She drove to her shrine. She got out then casually walked in. All the lights were allready on.

"Hello!?!?" She yelled. "Anybody in here?" She was startled when some one came behind her and began to rub her sholders. She jummped and turned around to see Jeniji. "Oh you starttled me."

"Sorry....your really tense."

"I have alot of things on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"No not really."

"Okay." He stopped and she turned around.

"I picked up your place. Hope you dont mind." She looked around to see every thing was spotless.

"Wow thanx."

"To repay me how about we go out."

"Out?"

"Yea how about dancing?"

"Oh I dont know." 'What about Inuyasha? Well I tell him I could'nt be with him. So why coul'dt I go dancing I mean just as friends. "Ya know what that would be great I mean I really need to get out so yea I'd love to but just as friends okay?"

"Okay." He agreed with a very fake smile. He let her run up saairs to take a quick shower and to get dressed. She ran down stairs about two hours latter.

"Ready!" She screamed.

"Great." He walked in the same room she was in. Pausing to look at her. She was in a black velvet starpless dress that came just above the knee. It had a small string under her breasts that tied in the front. It flaired down. He eyed her legs untill he got to her back heels. Then he work his eyes back up. "Wow you look amasing!"

"Thanks you wanna go now?" She said blushing at his remark.

"Yea."He replied still stuned. The drive was long a extreamly quite. After the arived the got in easly he walked up to the bar with he not far behind. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh I'm truely not all that thirsty."

"Oh okay I'll just have a beer." He said to the bartender. After geting his beer he downed it quickly and after about four more he was truelly coluded in the head. Or just plain wasted. "How about we... dance?"

"Umm that would be nice but I really just kinda wanna go home okay."

"Nonesence we dance!" He said while pulling her out of her chair and to the dance floor. They danced to a slow song that sounded as if it was russian. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going out with that dog guy?"

"That dog guy has a name its a very nice name too and its Inuyasha so if you ever say anything about him atleast say his name right!" She screamed.

"Wow you've got it bad!"

"Got what bad?" She asked nerviously

"Your really likin em. You love em?" Her eyes became very large.

"Do I.... No .....No I barely no em and...and were not going out."

He nodded his head then put his lips to hers. She tried to say no but it didnt work. She managed to push him off of her. "I think I want to go home." She hissed.

"I dont." She turned around to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "Fine go home to your dog man boyfriend its not like I care." He said before falling tripping over his own feet. She began to walk and ironicly it began to rain (I love the rain.) A flash of lightning stricked thew the sky She shuddered in fear. A car began to slow down by her the window rolled down.

"Hey Kagome hop in were gonna go over Inuyashas." She heard the voice and atomatically jummped into small black car.

"Thank goodness Miroku soo where ya'll goin?"

"Inuyahsa's."

"Oh should'nt we pick up Shippo?"

"We tried he refused to leave." Sango peeped in.

"Oh okay." The drive was silent all except the rain beating off the top of the roof of the car. They arrived at Inuyashas apartment and all three got out and walked to the door Kagome lightly knocked on it. She heard footsteeps then the door inlocked and opened to show Inuyasha with a towl around his waist (Ohhhhh great picture in my mind all tho with out the towl-

ED: Ammeirs you know thats not nice there could be children in here so be good

Ammeirs: Right Ed sorry Me's forget but I mean you was tinkin the same ting

ED: Soooo.......) Kagome staired in awe shure she seen his chest but come on any one should drule no matter how many times you see his chest. ne who.

"What you guys doing here?" He ashed useing another town to dry his hair and ears that tweeked each time they were rubbed by the towl.

"We tried to call but the phone would'nt work." He moved out of the way so they could enter (Wow I allmost spelled Enter wrong untill I looked at my keyboard lol. Now thats somtin only a blonde would do well maybe not but they would'nt have thought it as funnies as I did okay sorry I'm blabbering blah blah blah you may continue readin now.) They all walked on in while hearing the door shut they jumpped.

"Jumppy?" Inuyasha asked cockely

"Well it is extreamly dark in here." Kagome pointed out sarcastically.

"The powers out?" Asked Miroku.

"Yup." He answered calmly. They made it slowly to the livingroom to sit down on the couch. Kagome found some matches and candles that she lit so now the room lit up. Kagome went into the kitchen grabbing a tall glass of koolaid (My first step of hyperness. Koolaid) She went to the sugar to put a little bit in but ended acidentally pooring more then half of the cup. (Seconde step ............. sugar.)

"Oops oh well a little suger never hurt anybody." She drunk the sugary drink and put the glass in the sink. "Yummy." She walked back into the livingroom to see Inuyasha had dressed in some hot chilly pepper boxers. 'Nice.' She thought to herself. She sat down on the floor befor realizing her dress was completly drenched. "Hey Inu?"

"Yea?"

"Could I barrow a extra outfit?"

"Uh sure whats wrong with yours?"

"Its soaked." He nodded and walked into his room grabbing a large white tee shirt and a pair of ducky boxers. (Ha Ed look duckys.)

"Here." He tossed her the dry cloathing.

"Thanks." He just walked away as she walked into the bathroom to change and to get rid of her killer heels. "Those heels will be the death of me." She told herself as she changed. Walking out of the bathroom now feeling dry she walked into the living room once more and sat down on the floor.

"Kagome we should play Truth or Dare!"

"Yea!"

"No!" both Inuyasha and Miroku screamed in ushion.

"Please Miroku." Sango begged.

"Fine But I sware if I have to do sometin-" He was cut off.

"Inuyasha come on you have to play."

"No I don't." Kagome gave her puppy eyes. "No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!" This went on for quite a while intill Sango and Kagome started to sing lean on me well actually Kagome started it and Sango decided why not join.

'Lean on me...'

'for when your not strong.'

'I'll be your friend.'

'I'll help you cary on.....'

'For it wont be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.'

"FINE!!! I'll play but please STOP singing."

"Okay I wanna go first." Kagome pipped.

"Okay go." Sango said while gettin ready to play.

"Miroku?"

"Hmmmm Dare."

"Ooooh dare devil? I love it Okay I want you to go outside and run around the house singing 'I feel like a woman'." He smilled

"Agreed." He said cockley.

"Oh but thats not it you have to do it in the nude." His eyes grew large.

"no." He whimpered.

"Yup start undressing." Kagome snikered as she spoke her words. He slowly undressed as he walked out the door and began to run around the appartment yelling 'I feel like a women!' Sango and Kagome ran to the door and locked it.

"You know hes gonna be wet cold and not in the mood the greet my matt."

"Yup." they both said cheerfully.

Awe poor Miroku will he get back in the house? What other crazy things will the guys go threw tonight? What will Kagomes allmost sugar high lead her to do?How many increadable old cool song will she sing? When will I update next? I have no clue and i'm soo sorry for not updatein sooner but I got alot of reviews well i think it was like 6 or 7 but thats really good for me it really made my day well I have school in da mornin so off to bed me go luv yall who reviewed this was a long chapter it kinda maked up for not updatin right? well I'v been really tryin to keep typein and homwork and friends. Seriously my friends that usually call me or see me at school always see me ither drawin or writin stories or homework that I forgot to do tee hee. I have many ideas for other stories but i want to get this one done first I duno if I should make much more chappies. But maybe I will I doubt it tho I mean thers very few who read but for those who do you'll get quite a few more but not too many wow I'm blabberin huh yup okay well I'm goin to bed yup yup yup right now yawn bue byesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

oh p.s thanks InuYousoka I almost cried when you sent that one and I'm sooo glad you like my story.

Sesshoumaru is mine back Hey girl I love you too. You was my first reviewer for tis story tanks for reviewing.

sadako sasaki Sooo this might be a fav story? Dude I feel soo loved now. tanks for reviewing.

Sanci it took me's forever to type this one so it should take you a long time to read tis one too hope its was'nt too boarin'. love ya girl tanks for the review.

Linkin Park's Fan yea but hey I'm a teen and how eles should I act? or my charicters act? Like a teen lol why not right. Thanks for reviewin I love it when i get a new review.

Pan24 well here ya go another chappie thanks for the compliment and hope ya like. tanks for reviewing .

kogas-angel Yea since 13 is soo unlucky I wrote a long chappie for 13 otay hope ya like thanks for takin time to review.

please R&R


	15. Author note

Hey peeps Im truely sorry that I havn't updated well you see I've been gittin' these horrid headakes and well to find out I need glasses soo I wont get them untill a few days and mommies no wants me on the computer untill i get them soo right now mommies is out and i gotta get off really soon so yea me's gtg as soon as i get my glasses i'll try and get my story finnished and out okay luv yall thanks 4 all the reviews bue byes yall plz no be mad.


	16. 16

Dis: hey yall miss me sorry i finnaly got my glasses and now i get to type yay! I truely missed the computer my world revolves around it almost well theres inu and food and..... well you probally want me to stop blabberin so you can read my chappie huh well okay here yas goes.........

okay the end.

* * *

Nah just playin heres da real chappie....

* * *

Chapter:15 cuddleing and docters are da deble.

* * *

Kagome lay on the couch near Inuyasha. The couch pulled out to be a very confy bed to her surprise. She lay there looking up to the sealing wondering if the rain had stopped. She got up and walked outside. The rain had shurly stopped and the sky was clear and star filled. 'Its beautiful.' She thought to herself as she looked at her watch it read 5:24 the sun would be riesing soon and she hadn't had any sleep so why stop there? She saw a picnic table and walked over to it slightly shivering from the cold grass. She finnaly found her destination and lied on it. Looking up towards the sky to the stars. she sighed as she remebered her and her dad.

* * *

...........Flashback............

* * *

"Daddys whats that one?" A little girl pointed at the sky.

"That would be one of the orians belt." (Bear with me I have no clue on where the constilations are. only that the orian belt was in the men in black movie. I like that movie.)

"Wow!"

"yup. Kagome?"

"Yes daddy?"

"If someting ever happend to me promise me something?"

"Sure daddy."

"Promise to always take care of your mommy and your baby brother."

"Okay daddy I promise." She said smilling when she heard a voice yell.

"Kagome?....Kagome time to come in its gitting cold."

"Okay mommy. Come on daddy lets go inside."

"Go ahead I'll be in a few minutes."

"Okay." The little girl ran away inside the house.

* * *

........end..........

* * *

She sighed as she noticed the sun tring to peak over the trees. Her eyes became watery as she watched the sun rise in its magical colors and lights

* * *

.......flashback.....

* * *

"Kagome?" She felt someone shake her as she lay sleeping.

"Hmm?"

"Kagome come on lets go watch the sunrise." She sat up in bed smilling at her dad.

"okay." She whispered. They quietly walked outside and sat on the porch. The sun rose as they stared in awe. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is the sky all colorfuls?"

"Well you no when we paint?"

"Yea."

"Well the angles also like to paint."

"Is grandma up there painting also with the angles?"

"You bet." He answered.

* * *

.....end...........

* * *

She was lost in thought when someone walked up behind her. She turned around and jumpped.

* * *

"Miroku?"

"What?" asked a very sleepy Miroku as he stuck his head in the pillow deeper.

"Miroku?" Sango said agian peeking out of the bed room window.

"What?" He turned over to the opisite so he wasn't facing her.

"Wake up!" She whispered harshly.

"No!" He grumbled.

"Get up!" She grumbbled back.

"What do you want?" He raised up.

"Look!"

"At what?"

"Kagomes outside and she lyin on the picnic table and Inuuyasha's going to check on her."

"Good for her!" He said as he layed back down.

"No I think he cant sleep without her sent isnt that soo sweet?"

"Oh yea as sugar." he said sarcastiacally.

* * *

"You sceared me." she said sitting up looking into his golden eyes.

"Sorry."

"Why are you out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Oh well ever sence I was younger I always came out side to think or to spend time with my dad."

"Oh."

"So whats your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep."

" So you decided to come outside? You were out when I was still up and I never went to sleep."

"Oh."

"Well actually I woke up when I noticed your sent was gone." he said trufly.

"how long was that?"

"Right after you went outside."

"Oh..." ' Him and Shippo really like my sent. Why?'

"Yea. So what you thinking about?"

"Just stuff. Home, Souta, mom and dad, grams, and gramps. A little bit of every thing." She said stareing up at the sun. He sat next to her as they both looked up the stars still almost visable. "I used to know all the stars."

"Really?"

"Yup. But I forgot. I bummped my head while running when the docters told me the news on my parents I ran as fast as I could but a wall stopped me and I lost part of my memory. Its kinda funny if you think about it. But......"

"But what?"

"Never mind."

"But what? I'm just as stubbern as you are so you mide as well tell me now.

"Well I never told this to any one but I dont remeber running into the wall I just woke up and thats what they told me and then I asked to see there bodys my parents and they never could find them. They disapeared. Vanished. Into thin air." She looked down at her lap. "I only can remeber a few of my child memories and that was one of them. I never realy thought my parents were dead and I talked to them at night. Grandpa called the docter thinking I was posed with an evil spirt." She giggled to herself and looked up into the hanyous eyes that were focused on her at all times. She shook her head and laughed.

"What?" He asked curistly

"Here I am telling you my child hood problems and you probally dont even care you probally want me to go back to bed so you can go back to sleep and then hopefull I'll shut up and stop talking and you wont have to hear me blab on and on about things you dont even care about-" She was stopped when a set of lip lightly taped hers. She looked up into his eyes and then kissed him. She remebered Jinijs kiss how rough it was and then Kogas kiss. There was no comparence to Inuyashas kisses. they were sweet and soft and everything you could hope a kiss to be.

As they both pulled away he looked down then must have found the house really really interesting considering he was stareing at it. She had a smile on her face that she tried to hide. ' Hes such a great kisser. I love his kisses I love-' She stopped herself. 'No I can't I bearly know him and I.... I.... I... cant he would'nt except my past.' She looked down. 'I cant! I can't! I can't!' 'Yes you can.' the little voice said. 'No I.. he ... we...' 'He'll love you for you not your past.' 'but I.... this is why my past is bad I and talk to myself.' 'We'll you should listen to yourself and man you left alot of your story out. Why?' 'I cant tell him.' 'He's your friend you can trust your friends.' 'Yea well friends don't kiss out of the blue.' 'Sure they do it helps for keeping one person from rambleing on and on. Its a rambleing stopper. plus its okay when the friend is cute cas hes is FINE.' 'Allright stopit!' 'Fine fine. Tee he get it fine!' ' Shut up! ....... well come back what do I say now?' 'Sorry I'm gone' 'Gholy I really need to stop talking to myself!' "Uhh you wanna go in?" he looked at her then nodded. They both got up and walked inside side by side.

"Kagome?" He asked stopping at the door.

"Yea?" She answered.

"I was wondering maybe when its not 6 in the morning and were actually much awake do you wanna maybe have coffee sometime?"

"Sure."

"Umm but no truth or dare. I really dont want to wait outside for 30 minutes in my bithday suit pounding on the door." They both laughed.

"Agreed but after we let em' in we gave him a warm towl and his clothing back."

"true but still I think I'll pass for now on on playing that game."

"You just dont want to have Sango bring up that you never did that dare."

"Yes and lets keep it that way I'd rather not give anyone a strip tease."

"Except for me? Right! Right!" She joked. "Wow I really need to get some much needed sleep."

"Yea I agree on that." He grabbed the haddle for the door but it was locked. "Great its locked."

"What do we do?"

"I dont know stay out here or get in the car."

"I vote the car." He nodded in agreement. The ran over to the car. Thankfully the backdors were unloched. They hopped in the back. Kagome was lightly shivering.

"Cold?"

"Just alittle I'm fine." He scooted up next to her and put his arm around her. She hesitated but then snuggled into his hold. He smilled agianst her hair as he sniffed it.

"You never finished your story."

"Yea but it wasn't important."

"Sure it is you were outside in the freezing cold thinking about it but yet it wasn't imprtant?"

"Yup thats how it sounds."

"Feh! Well I aint tired any more so you mide as well tell it." She sighed.

"Are we friends?"

"Uhh I guess so." He asked knowing where this was going.

"Or are we closer?" She asked in a whisper as she looked up into his eyes.

"I.... I dont know." He answered trufly.

"Oh okay." She looked out the window to see Sango looking out the house window. "ya know what I think getting locked out here was no acident."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a rough voice. She gave him a hard look and he immidately looked away.

"Sango is being really weird recently and I know why." She said getting out of the car excapeing his grasph. SHe walked towards the window to see Sango duck down. "Dear Sango?"

"Sangos sleeping." Said the familiar voice.

"Either you open this door or I..."

"What?"

"I'll tell Miroku what happened about the christmas party last year."

"Nothing happened!" Sango yelped.

"Oh yea so getting drunk and dancing on th-." A hand covered her mouth. "Wow how'ed ya get out here so fast?" They walked inside but kagome stopped. "Inuyahsa? Come on in I got Sango to open it." Inuyasha walked in grumbleing sometin but no one could make it out. After awhile Sango managed to fall back asleep with Miroku on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome and Inuyasha never managed to say hi to the sandman yet.

"Soo what did Sango do?"

"Nothing." He chuckled to himself. "One year she got drunk and does'nt remeber a thing so well yea." He chuckled agian.

"Why are they in my room?"

"Well while playin truth or dare theats where they fell asleep at so they went back to the same place they fell asleep at."

"Yea i guess." Kagome looked to the clock.

"Wow it allready 9 A.M."

"Yea what of it?"

"Well I probally should go home."

"Why?"

"Well it is my home." He nodded. She got up and walked to the door.

"You need a ride?"

"No I can walk."

"I can drive you. It would be safer."

"I'm a big girl now daddy." He growled in flustration and stood up and went for his jacket. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go with you."

"Why?"

"Well its not like I care if any thing happens to you it's just I would'nt want the blame on me." he said covering why he truely wanted to walk with her.

'Ither he worried about me wants to be with me or he really has a bad consience.' "Okay if you want to."

"I never said I wanted to its just I feel like I have to."

"I dont need a freakin baby sitter!" She yelled.

"Well since your not a baby I'm not a sitter!" He yelled back. She gave off an anoyed growl that copied his own. He chuckled.

"Uh! Fine! Walk me home."

"I will!" She walked outside then realized they were both in there pajamas.

"Okay lets drive me home." She sugested.

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well captain boxers. Unless you want to go out walking in your unders I guess we should atleast be hiddin in a car."

"Oh." He grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Kagome close behind. The drive was long and silent. As they arived at her house he shut off the car.

"Soo un you wanna come in?" He thought about it before answereing.

"Nah I probally should get home and get some sleep."

"Well if your that sleepy you are more then welcome to come in a take a nap. I mean its not safe to drive when you do get much sleep."

"Yea but I mean...."

"Nonsence you come in and get some rest."

"Why are you soo peppy?"

"I'm used to not sleeping much I do get up go to work come home clean finish work from work cook food and then somehow make time to spend with gra- ...... I mean Souta." She smilled. "Come on in I can make some ramen after the nap." He nodded as soon as he heard Ramen. She smilled at him agian that seemed to make him feel so carefree.

"Sure but I want you to promise I get Ramed!"

"Fine I promise!" She said putting her hand in the air. He got out and walked her to the door. She slid the door open and walked in. He fallowed her untill he saw the couch wich he found and made a new napping spot. Kagome walked over to her answereing macine. Pressing the butten it replied.

"You have messages. Message number one Sent at 9:20 today."

"Hi Kagome its me Sango. Hey girl Umm you must have left allready I'v been trying to see if you can get Inuyasha to pick up Shippo soon and Souta. Theres school for kohaku and Souta okay call me back if you can bye."

"Message number two. Sent yesterday at 1:23p.m."

"Hi higerashi I know you said you were busy but I thought maybe a nice conversation on the phone wouldn't bother you too much well call me back. Oh this is Hojo."

"Message number three. Sent at 1:25 p.m."

"Higerashi Its me agian Hojo Umm well just wanted to talk. call me back bye."

"Mesage number four. Sent yestaerday at 1:27 P.M."

"Its just me Higerashi wanted to check to see if maybe your scuedual might have changed call me back."

"Message number five, sent yesterday a 2:00 p.m."

"Hi Miss. Higerashi this is doctor Mortage calling about your apointment that the hospital made last week to see the gonacolagist. You can call me back at 555-5400 to rescedueal or aprove of the appointment tomarro a 12 A.M. Thank you." Docters. The evil people who had too much free time and make up funnie names for medication for crazy people and Ill but still whats with the long names? anywho.... Inuyasha noticed her sent chang into calm to extreamlt neverous and sceard. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Kagome was. She pressed the butten to stop playing messanges. 'Docters I hate docters expecially the female docters. The last time I went was when I was younger. Momma went with me because of........... why did I go?' She looked down deep in thought. He looked at her with concern not knowing quite what to do.

"Kagome? You allright?" She looked up and gave off one of her smiles that showed she was lieing like a dog (Tee hee doggies.).

"Yea I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"I duno maybe because I aint stupid and can smell almost all of your emotions." He said plainly.

"Well everyone hates the doctor but you were worried about me huh?"

"Uh ...n...no..." He studdered.

"Thats really sweet Inu."

"Dont call me Inu."

"Why not?"

"Because its like a pet name. I dont like pet names."

"But your like a pet."

"No I aint owned by no one!"

"So I cant give you a small pet name?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I aint nobodys pet."

"Okay I'll claim you as my pet. So can I give you a pet name now?"

"No and you cant just claim me."

"Why?" She asked walking away upstairs. He fallowed close behind.

"Because I aint your pet."

"Sure ya are I claimes ya remeber." She said playfully.

"What if I dont want to be claimed?"

"Everyone whats to be claimed." He thougt about it then realized the whole claiming also ment to halfdeamons and deamons in mariking there claim on there mates.

'Dont say it. Dont say it. Dont say it. "Do you want to be claimed?" He asked shyly. 'Why did I say it? You stupid!' He mentally cursed himslef. She looked up into his eyes and smilled.

"Yea. Someday I'll fine someone who will want to claim me."

"Oh theres plenty who want to claim you." He said outloud. It was ment for a mental note but it slipped.

"Yea but you have to cancle the phsycos and the extreamly weird stalkers." She said as she reached her door and walked in.

"Does that leave any one left."

"I'm afriad not you see to be claimed the person has to actually like you." 'Kagome you really need to stop talking you havn't had any sleep and you get weired after awile of no sleep. Oh great too late.' She walked to her dresser and grabbed her a pair of paints a yellow hoodie clean unders and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower make your self at home and I'll try to hurry."

"Feh Its not like I'm weighting for you." 'does that mean she actually likes me?' he questioned him self

"Right what was I thinking?" She said sarcastically. She walked out and into the bathroom. She crouched down by the door. Her eyes began to watter. 'Pull yourself together girl. Why are you crying? I really need to get some sleep after the docter.' She stood up and got in the shower turning the watter to her likeing.

Inuyasha layed down on Kagomes bed. He smelled her pillow and became extreamly relaxed. He soon dozed off. Kagome walked out of the bathroom fully dresed. She walked over to Inuyasha who was peacefully sleeeping. She turned around to walk away but it happened so fast she was pulled by the waiste and pulled ontop of Inuyasha.

"Waaaaa!" She squieked. "What are you trying to do kill me by scearing me to death?"

"Did it work?" He asked never opening his eyes but having a smirk cross his cheecks. She slapped his chest playfully before atemting to get up. "Inu let go I have to go you just like grabbing me dont you?"

"Where you going? And don't call me Inu! And I do not!" He snaped.

"Docters and why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Sure ya do ya just dont want to amit it thats all." She nodded while getting up and walk away. "I'll be home in a while go ahead and get some more sleep." She ran out the door. "Bue bye INU!" She yelled as she got in the car and took off. She arived home a few hours latter she arived back home. He heard the car pull up. She did'nt get out right away, but was in her car for quite awile. He watched from a window and became worried. He walked downstairs and outsid her head rested in her hands.

'Great shes crying. Okay think Inuyasha think.' He told himself. 'Ice cream. Every one likes Icecream when there sad. Why is she sad? She went to the docter.' then it clicked

' "I'm sorry but I'm afraid we think she may not be able to reproduce." '

"Kagome?" He asked gentally as he opened the door and nelt down to be face to face with her.

"Go.....Away!" She managed to get out in sobs.

"Come on Kagome It's not all bad is it?"

"I..... can never have..... Kids." She agian sobbed.

"You can marry someone who will never want kids." He tried to joke.

"Who doesn't........want to........ have kids?" she continued to sob.

"I dont know? But It'll be okay." He tried to soothe.

"How..... How do you know?" He shrugged. "Every thing turns out for a reason. Plus your the humbug who doesn't want to get into a realation ship and become a nun and never think a unpure thougt ever agian." She laughed a little then looked up at him. "Not that the almost nun Kagome ever does have unpure thoughts."

"Thanks." She smilled.

"Feh! I just hate it when chicks cry." He gave one of his scearce smiles

"Oh." She said sadly.

"But.... uh your special I mean I actually almost like you and you feed me Ramen Hint Hint." She giggled then nodded. "Or how about Ice cream?" She sniffled then nodded.

"You read my mind." She started up the car but was forced to move over to the passenger side. "Hey! This IS my car!"

"But you look about half dead and maybe you should'nt drive."

"Your worried about......me?" She asked touched.

"Nah its just if you pass out at the wheel and my life might be in danger." He joked. She gave off an anoyed grunt.

"Ya know what I dont think I'm up for Ice cream right now so if you want you can go but I think I need some sleep." 'I feel really dizzy.' She got out of the car but fell.................

* * *

Hey yall I got my glasses but they been givin me headakes. Docter say they will for a while oh well sorry this is soo shotr but I just really didnt have anyting to type 4 dis chapter. I have sad news. This story may be over soon. I've been threatend my head will be cut off or I will be locked in a room with pen and papper if I end it by my friend. Yea tat was kinda sceary. But yea I have it all planed out I just have to find out how to type it out. I hope tis chapters arent gettin cheesey or anything. I think perhaps theres tooo many tings bad happenin to Kagome Yea I know but I'm a genious thats a blonde who has a reason for every ting including Kagome bad luck but perhaps it will change. Well for the next chappies I really dont have any lil parts for yas but yet nother problem kagome went threw key word 'Her Past.' We'll peeps I gtg ttyl luv all yall who review 4 my other chapter and authers note. Hope you likey...R&R 


	17. 

Dis: I claim him I really do you'll see.

Sorry bout the late chappie update

Last chappie:

"Ya know what I dont think I'm up for Ice cream right now so if you want you can go but I think I need some sleep." 'I feel really dizzy.' She got out of the car but fell...dun dun dun...

Chapter:16: A fun day.

Kagome woke up with a bangin in her head. She touched her head and slowly opened her eyes she looked around the room. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. 'Why don't I remember anything?' She looked down to see herself in a giant night shirt. 'Why am I in a giant shirt?' She began to play with the material. She went to get up but stopped when she realized someone lying next to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed waking up a heavy sleeper.

"Gah! Whats up with the screaming" The silver haired hanyou aksed rubbing his ears.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I" She yelled.

"Kagome"

"Whos Kagome"

"You stupid"

"You know me" She asked cautistly.

"Duh"

"Who are you"

"Inuyasha! Who else" She looked around the room jumpping off the bed falling to the ground with her wobly knees. Inuyasha jummped off the bed to help her up.

"Dont touch me" She yelled when he aproached her. "Get away"

"Whats your problem"

"My problem? I'm not the one who kidnaps people and acts like they no the person."

"Kid nap? I didn't kid nap you retard you fell and" He stopped talking and she didn't like the face he made

"And what"

"Do you remeber your name"

"Kagome"

"Whats your last name"

"Uhhh...I...I know it I just dont want to tell you... STALKER"

"You dont remeber a thing." 'Besides screaming.'

"Uhhhh..?." she asked confused.

"When you fell you must have bummped your head causing you to forget. Okay dont be afraid and please dont scream agian." She looked at him dumblessly. He ran out of the room he entered back in with a phone in his hand. "Hello? Sango? We have a problem." "Well its Kagome. Shes forgotten every thing." "What do you think I mean? She has no memory." "Yes shes alive" "No I didnt kill her." He growled over the phone. Kagome began to giggle at him. He looked at her and she began to giggle more. "She laughing at me." "I do not look funny" "Okay here she is." He gave the phone to Kagome.

"Hello"

"Hello Kagome"

"Thats my name well I think it is."

"Okay I'm Sango do you remeber me"

"No."

"Oh..." Sango stopped talking and if you could see her over the phone you would have seen a very smug smerk.(I'm not sure if tats a word smug smerk but it sounded good. Its like a grin but not cheesey just evily yea thats it.)"Okay Kagome you know that really nice dogman."

"The man with cute fuzzy ears" Kagome asked childishly.

"Yup! You guys are in love but he hasn't told you yet but you is madly in love with him."

"I am"

"Yup. Hes your boyfriend but forsome reason every one thinks your engaged but heck who cares right"

"yea I guess."

"Okay your brother"

"Souta" She asked.

"Yea you rember him"

"Yea I do..." 'I think I do.'

"okay hes with me at my house playing with my little brother."

"Okay." Inuyasha walked into the room. "Tee hee." he growled anoyed.

"Okay well you two are s'posed to go out so I'll let you be okay."

"okay uhh Sango."

"Bye Kagome have fun."

"I will." She hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen and hung it up. 'Wow how did I know where the phone thingy was. I must be here alot.' She thought to herself. She walked into the room she was in before. He just stared at her confusedly. Every time she walked past him she giggled and poked him.

'She keeps poking me laughing at me and skipping threw my house. What did Sango say to her?'

"Your names Inuyahsa right"

"Uhh yea."

"Okay...Do I have a pet name for you"

"No." He said a little agervated.

"Hmmm Inu...Inu...Inu. Tee he I love it Inu!Inu!Inu" He growled.

"Dont call me that"

"Why not"

"Because thats not my name."

"Sure it is and it means dog if I'm correct"

"I'm not a dog."

"Yes you are" She said pulling at one of his ears. He only growled and tried to not get mad. "Tag your it" She yelled running away from him. He saw her run out of his room and heard the front door slam. He only shaked his head and walked out the front door. He heard giggling. He fallowed it to find her hiding in a bush. He aproaced the bush but she jupped up and began to run. He smiled one of his rare smiles and chased her. In seconds he was infront of her. She ran into him. They fell over onto the grass. She got up on her hand and knees breathing hard. She crawled over to where Inuyasha had falled next to her. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered lightly into his ear. "Your still it." She jupped up and ran into the house. he just shook his head slowly getting up and walking inside.

"Sango why did you tell Kagome Inuyasha and her were in love and..." Miroku asked.

"Uhh I did no such thing."

"Uh huh.."

"Well maybe I did say somtin like that but ..."

"You know what I dont think I know the whole story." Sango just nodded and walked away.

"Sango" Miroku yelled "Sango" He heard the front door slam shut and the car start and drive off. "Three...Two ...One..." The car come back into the drive and the front door opened. She came into the room. She smiled shamesly as she grapped her cell and her purse and walked out agian but was stopped by a tugging on her wrist. She turned around (Okay ed close your eyes!) (Why is she so close? Why does he have her wrist? Why isen't she dead yet?)

"Uh Miroku why is it that you seem to be extreamly attached to my wrist." She asked calmly.

"I Think ither I should go with you or I deserve a good buy kiss."

"In your dreames hentia"

'you have no clue.' He only grinned goolishly (I dont know it thats a word ither but ohh well.) She lightly tapped his lips with hers.

"Now let go."

"You might want to change firts." She looked down to see her pink pajama shirt with matching pants.

"Oh..." She walked into the bedroom to change. After she got into a pink shirt that said 'I did not put a bomb in your car how about you get in and try it out?' And a pair of dark blue jeans.

'okay she get a little weirder every day.' He thought to himself as she walked out the door. "Why do you insist on stalking Kagome and her suposedly lover" He asked calmly.

"I...I'm not what are you talking about" She ran out the door and he agian heard the car drive off. He gave off a sigh. 'This is not going to turn out very well.' He thought while he logged online and looked up Kagome Higerashi.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been running around for about an hour now they were lying on his kitchen floor both breaths uneaven from running. She rolled so she was over him useing her arm to keep her from colapsing on him.

"Inuyasha" She questioned.

"What" He asked crossing his arms behind his head for a pillow.

"How come you never told me you were in love with me"

(Sweat drop) "Uhh maybe its because I'm NOT" He said calmly untill the word 'NOT' come then that one was yelled.

"Oh...Okay..." She said watery eyed.

"No...n...no...please dont cry...Why are you crying" He asked worriedly.

"I'm a whore"

"No your not what's amatter with you"

"I have a lover and yet he does'nt even love me" She whailed out.

"Lover? I aint your lover" She began to cry harder.

"And he cant ever admit it"

"Admit what"

"That his lover is even his lover"

"Gah what the hell are you talking about" He thought a minute then it hit him 'Sango!'

"Okay stop crying" She only cried harder. "Please stop crying." He pleaded. 'Okay think Inuyasha how to make her stop uhhh make her laugh.' he tried to tickle her but it didn't work. 'Okay okay uhh uhhh come on, think!' then a little voice came to him 'Kiss her.' He thought about it and it seemed like almost a bad idea but she was screaming and it was killing his ears. He put his lips to hers. The crys stopped and only a sniffle came.It seemed as it it lasted for a long time but reaalistic only a few seconds. He pulled away to looked at her tear stained cheeks using his thumb to whipe away the tears. She sniffled agian as she looked up into his eyes. she looked away his rough but tender hand never leaving her cheek. She looked back to see him stareing at her. 'She beautiful.' He thought to himself. He leaned in to kiss her agian but was stopped when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to look at the caller id that said Sesshomaru. He flipped the phone open and clicked the green phone.

"Hello" He asked kinda agervated.

"Dear brother I hope I did'nt enterupt anything." He said almost grinning on the other side of the line.

"No! Why what do you want"

"Rins having a ball for her 12th birthday and she want's you there for some apparent reason and you probally should bring a date unless you know who mother invited."

"Kikyo"

"Correct so...I dont care who but for you, only warning Kikyo just found out recently that you own over a million for your spouse when you die." Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine so when"

"Tomarrow night at 8pm."

"I'll be there." The phone hung up as Inuyasaha shut his cell. He looked around to find Kagome no where in sight. He stood up and walked to Kagomes frige to see nothing that looked to intrest his hunger. He walked to the open door to see Kagome running around in circles. He only shook his head and laughed to himself. 'What have I goten myself into?' He asked himself. 'She is beautiful. But, shes strange... and anoying and agervating and somtimes down right dumb but... I...Or maybe I...I dont understand these feeling I get sometimes. My deamon side has truely calimed her. And my human ...Dang these human feelings. Why do I have them? She won't except me. Is it because I'm only half human? She thinks I'll taint her. 'His fists tightened and he felt a sharp pain threw his heart. 'Kami why did you let me meet her knowing that it always hurt me?' He saw a car pull in the drive way and a younger girl get out she was cute. She had to be around Rins age maybe a few years older. She had dark brown hair and blueish gray eyes. He saw Kagome stop running and look dumbfonded then looked at him in the window then back at the little girl. The he saw Kagome hug the smallish girl every thing seemed to come back to her. She remeberd every thing.Expecially Inuyasha. He slowly walked outside to Kagome jummping up and down with the girl in her arms.

"Caiisai Kuroi! I've mised you so much why have you come" Kagome squeeked.

"Sakura you know you cant keep me away from ya." She said while giggling. "How have you been? I've heard about Gramps. I'm soo sorry." Caiisai Kuroi whispered while agian hugigng. Kagome nodded then seen Inuyasha walking toward them. An older lady got from the car and also walked towards them. Kagome turned to the lady bowed then also hugged her.

"Obasan I've missed you also." She stepped aways from Kagome.

"My, my, Kagome you have grown. And who is this" She said looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my friend Inuyasha." As those words escaped her mouth a nother pain hit his heart. He forced a smile and bowed.

"A friend eh" Kagomes Obasan asked suspiciously. Kagome blushed.

"Hmmm so why is you friend here in his P.J's" Caiisai Kuroi asked.

"Hey you guys stop it why dont you get your stuff and go inside and rest you've must had a long drive. You are plaining to stay and visit right"

"Of course." The older woman said kindly. "Come Kayla." She said while grabing Kagomes arm and began walking.

"I'll be there in a bit." Kayla said not walking but stairing at Inuyasha with an hatefull expression. He gulped nerviously as he noticed her death stair. "So Inuyasha? Your a deamon"

"Yea you've got a problem with that"

"We'll actually I do. A line of family in the Higerashi are priests and prestests. I am learning the teckqneks on purifacation on a soal. Remeber this deamon I can always use some practice. Hurt Sakura no hana and I will make it a life goal to hurt you." She whispered harshly.

"Sakura No hana" He asked outlouad.

"Kagome." His brows furrowed as he thought any one hurting Kagome. The little girl walked away hapily as if nothing happened. He gulped again kinda frightened by such a small human. He finaly walked to the house but deside it it best if maybe he left. He turned around to walk away but her remebered that Rin had her dance. It was tomarrow but it would be best to tell her now...but would she even go with him? He turned around atleast twice untill the door opened.

"Inuyasha why dont you come in" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Well I have to get going it's just umm you see Rin's having this big ball for her twelth bithday and um well...I justs wondered if maybe... I mean hey it would pea my mother off and ya know its fun to see her overeact soo..." Kagome smiled as she seen him fidget.

"If you want to ask me to go just be blunt." She said goofly. " I would love to go if thats what your trying to ask"

"Only if you want to"

"Sure when is it"

"Eight tomarrow."

"Okay I have no clue what I'll wear." He only nodded the walked away. He drove off with only one thing on his mind and he still couldn't figure why... Kagome.

"Sakura do you love him" Kagome looked at her cousin and bestfriend. Kagome was speacless but her thoughts were the oposite. 'Do I love him?' That night she lay in bed her thoughts tainted but not with somting bad but Inuyasha. It was probally atleast three in the morning and she had been lieing there for 5 hours thinking. She closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha lying next to her but it wasn't the same. She sighed. She missed him and her only been ayaw a few hours. She would see him tomarro. It just seemed like it wasn't soon enough. She stood up and walked over to her window. She saw a framilar shadow heading for her window.

'What am I doing?' He asked himself as he ran to her window. He saw her looking out to him.

"Is every thing ready" A dark voice said.

"Yes, but are you sure you wish to kill her" A female voice asked.

"Yes getting rid of her can give me what I want. She doesn't wish to be with me so she will not be with that mut I refuse. For some reason she finds intrest in him and he does in her. Not even that wolf could get to her. Or the cop. Lets get rid of her. If she realizes her power she could destroy the juewl.

Okay I'm like soo sorry this is soo short considerin you already read like half of it. I'm sorry its just I go to school then homwork then work and now I have to get 50 hours for drivers ed in driving so yea I'm never home to type you guys probally hate me huh? well Yall gonna hate me even more once you read the ending to the next chappie I gota write it but I have it plained well umm I gotta get inu and kag together and miroku and Sango but I duno I might just write a seperate chappie on dat on and... yea well I hope you like please constuctive critisize is nice. If ya gonna complain about grammie please dont mind it or just no read it. I just hope yall like. I think its good maybe kinda kidish but I think i like it but its like 2 am so yea my pillow is like feeling really lonley so I'm gonna go bond with it kk night night luv all yall I'll try to update soon I promise I'll try but it may be a lil while sry please still read I'm soo sorry for no updatein. rnr luv yas.

Sakura no hana- cherry blossom.

Chiisai Kuroi- you'll find out in the next chappie i tink it be's funnies.

Obasan-aunt.

for all of those who are confused please review and tell me and I'll try to explain anythin I can okay sorry for the confusion. I personally hate being confused altho I'm always confused so yea I get use to it but hey now ya know why my storys weird caz I'm weird well yea I'll try ta clear up any confusion.

ducktquack tee thanks. I'm gonna try to write tat one but i duno

Kouga Is mine 4EVER I updated tis be okay? hope ya like

Raven thanks for reviewing I revied hope ya like it

thanks Sourmilk,Atth99,sanci, Ultimet writer, inu and kag fan till death.

Inuyasharoxmysoxeva- please Tell what your confusion is and I shall try to help ya I wanna come a psycologest any way so I can start early.

Nyehaan-what ya confused bout'?


	18. kidnapped well kinda

Dis : I do I do I do ohohohoh!

Here we go agian another chappie yet another long time till update so very sorry

Chappie 18 Kidnaped

Kidnaped

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome smilled as he approached her window. She opened it to him. He climed in with a swift leap to the secend floor.

"You know its illegal to break in." She said smoothly.

"Yea but it isent if the one whos breaking in is let in." He returned the smoothness. She smilled then became a little confused.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. He only shrugged

"Ice cream?" He said plainly.

"You ran all the way here to get some Ice cream? Why did you run all the way here?"

"I didn't...I rode but i didn't want to wake any one up...expecially that little brat."

"That little brat is my cousin and friend so leave her alone...why dont you like her?" He only shrugged and began walking out of her room. She shook her head and fallowed.

They walked to the kitchen and he went strait for the cabnets. "Sure go right ahead. Eat whatever you like." Kagome said sarcastically. He shrugged agian and found some ramen.

"Is that all you eat?" She asked.

"What?" She sighed then went for what he really came over for...Ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and dug in.

"Soo why did you really come here? I mean you have ramen at your place and I'm sure you have Ice cream. Unless you wanted to see someone?" She batted her eye lashes childishly.

"Feh I was out of ramen." 'And I couldn't sleep less think strait.' He thought to himself.

"Oh." She looked down. She walked to the couch and plopped down. She was soon joined by Inuyasha. He was holding his ramen slurping it down. Kagome giggled seeing his eating habbits.

"What?" He asked cluesly. She only shook her head and continued to eat her Ice cream.

"Why did you really come here?" She asked plainly. There was only silence. She continued to eat her Ice cream. "So are we still going to that dance?"

"Yea."

"What am I suposed to wear?"

"A dress."

"Well theres many kinds of dress's theirs casual theirs fancy theris date dress theirs alot. Which one?" He only shrugged.

"What ever one you wana wear." She gave an flustrated snort.

"What kinda dance is it? Is there a theme? Is it casual or like dance fancy?"

"Rins dressing up like a princess."

"Really?" He shrugged.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" She stuck her finger in her ice cream and smeared it on Inuyasha's noes.

"What was that for?" She only shrugged mimcking his actions. He then stuck his finger in her Ice cream and rubbed on her noes.

"Hey!" She laughed. He suddenly seemed really close and seemed to keep gitting closer and closer. He licked her noes and his lips started to kiss her...

"Hey whatcha doing? You've got Ice cream on your noes. Can I have some Ice cream Kagome?" Theres Kayla right between Inuyasha and Kagome head.

"Hey Kayla what are you doing up so late?" Kagome asked giving off a sigh. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a releved or upset one but he only continued to eat after giving off an anoyed growl of flustration. Kayla gace her a 'Like you sshould talk' look.

"I should ask you the same question." She said grabbing her Ice cream and spoon and dug in.

"Hey! Kayla that was mine." Kagome giggled then pouted.

"Key word 'was'" She giggle then walked around the couch and placed hersrf right between the two of them. "You still have Ice cream on your noes." She said reaching over him and grabbing the remote and turned the TV on and began to flick.

About an hour latter and still flicking Inuyasha desided it was time for him to go. The sky was turning light and the fresh crisp air blwoing lightly moving the leaves in the trees that flowed with every slight gust. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go." Kagome nodded then got up.

"I'll walk you out." Kayla had finally fell aslepp her hand bairly holding the remote. They walked out the door to meet a cool fresh breeze. "Did you want a ride home?" He shook his head.

"I told you I rode." She nodded wondering what did he mean by 'rode'? They walked for a little while until she shivered. Thats when he noticed that she only had a small shirt that had butterflys on it and matching pants. 'A girl with butterfly pajamas keeps me from my sleep. Man I really have lost it now.' He thought to himsef as she sliped off his sweater and handed it to her. She smilled a thankyou and quickly put it on. Finnaly they came up to a bikr also known as his ride.

"You rode a motercycle?" Shea asked nerviously but he only noded on got on.

"Flash back" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Daddy why cant I ride on you big bike?" He only chukled

"Cause your mother would kill me." The voice of her father said calmly.

"But I wount tell her. I promise." She begged with the best puppy dog look she could make for a seven year could and it was really cute.

"Okay but you got to promisse." She nodded over and over agian while jumping up and dow screaching when he picked her up and put her on the bike.

"Endin" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Kagome? Kagome?...Kagome?" She awoke from her thought with Inuyasha voice in her mind. She shook her head.

"Sorry." She said still almost in a daze. There was a small silence and she just about said her good byes... She saw him look at the riseing sun then look at her.

"Come with me?" She gave him a confused look. "I got somtin I want you to see." He said trying to clear any confusion she might of had.

"I really should get back befor Kayla wakes up and realizes we left. She might wake up the whole neighberhood while trying to find me." She giggled at the though of Kayla screaching just because she could. He only nodded but looked almost sad. She smiled "Okay but for just a bit." She said and she could almost see a smile. She got on right behind him.

"Hold on tight." She headr him say before h estarted the bike and flew off.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Master they have left the house but I regretfuly inform you that she has family there."

"Thats fine Kikyo. Now tell me did every thing go as planed?" A deep voice said as she walked in the dark room.

"Yes the pill I slipped him has kept him awake."

"And I presume he took his bike?"

"Yes he still thinks it was a gift from his mother and he took her on it."

"Purfect. Go now send my men get in there any one there should be only gassed and tied up. She'll come when she finds her family is in danger."

"Yes Master." She bowed and turned around to walk out but was stopped by the word she heard next.

"Kikyo Do Not fail me if you do your life will be taken as well." The dark voice said coily.

"Yes Master." She walked out and he chuckled. "Inuyasha you will be missing you beloved wont you? She will be gone before you can get to her." He began to laugh.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

'Ring' 'Ring' Miroku tured over and answered the phone that insisted in interupting his sweet dreams.

"Hello?" He said drowsly.

"Miroku...They left togeter on his bike." He heard the voice that had troubled his sleep for some time now.

"Sango dear as much as I love to hear your voice at 6 in the morning I have to be at work in one hour and I get 20 more minutes of sleep so if you dont mine I only have 18 minutes now."

"Miroku!"

"What?" He growled.

"Why are you angry?" She asked as calm as she could be.

"I'm not angry _dear _I just think you should leave well enough alone."

"What do you know that I dont?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uhh umm nothing."

"You know something that I dont and I want to know."

"Dear I'm going back to bed right now good bye.."

"Dont you dare hang up on me- He hung up on me." She said as if she was insulted. "I'll teach him for hanging up on me."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

She held on tight. She was so close to him. The wind blew in her hair and she felt as if she was free. No problems that could bother her. She was there with Inuyasha and nobody else. Not Koga not Hojo and not even Naraku could upset her right now. She felt as if she was ment to be like this. On Inuyasha side...well back and just ride. She layed her head on his back and snugled deeper into his warmth protecting her from the cold winds that blew her hair up in the air. He felt her body close agianst his own. She cuddled to his back and he had on argument at the moment. He really didn't want to even stop just keep going. He finally desided to pull over. He sat there for a moment untill she unwraped her arm from his waste. She got off the bike and waited for him to do the same. He finnaly got off the bike.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand walked. She looked down at there hand which were tangled togeter. She smiled and walked with him. They walked for quite some time untill she saw it. One of the most beautiful things she had ever saw. The coloers were so vivid and bright.

"Its beautiful." (This should be the time he says yes you are but that would sound soo very cheesey ya know.) He nodded.

"My father brung me here a few times when I was a kid to get away..." She nodded he let go fo her hand and walked to a tree and proped himself agianst it. She stood in awe of the coloers and then desided to sit next to Inuyasha.

"This place i is great." He nodded. "Whered you get the bike?"

"My mother sent it to me." there was an ockward silence.

"Thankyou for bringing me here. This place is wonderfull."

"Its just a place."

"Yea but you brung me and it was special to you." She put her head on his sholder. He loked down and wraped hes arm around her bringing her closer to him. They sat like that untill he heaard her breaths become even and new she was asleep. He smiled and watched her sleep untill he finally found his own sleep. he rested his head on hers and inhailed her sent. A few hours latter he awoke looking down to the sleeping beauty which was safely in his arms. She unconsiencely nuzzled his neck. She stired a little more then looked up into the eyes that she new she would never forget. She smiled and stared into theose eyes. She couldn't look away. He got colser and colser and this time there was no Kayla to dister this one. She closed her eyes as hes lips closed on hers. He pulled away but she lifted her head to meet his agian. She lifted her hand to the back of his head to play with his hair. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to his. His toung explored her mouth and her his. Her mind was like mush she couldnt think the only thing on her mind was him and his was her. She tried to think why she was even worried but she couldnt even think strait. 'Good thing Kayla's not here to dist...wait Kayla...home...' She pushed away. He looked down as if he did someting wrong. She agian kissed him dor reasurance that she was not upset but quickly jumped up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concearned.

"Nothing I just need to get home."

"Oh." He said sadly and also got up and walked to his bike. She grabbed his hand ahd he turend to her. She tiped toe to reach his lips. She pulled away ahd blushed. The ride home was just as nice as the ride there except knowing she'd have to get off soon and go home. They finally arrived she got off and looked at him.

"Thanks." He noded and looked down.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He shuffled to the door to see Sango standing it his entrence. "Sango? Come in." She walked in slowly and turned to him.

"Miroku... ?"

"Yes?"

"Are you bothered by me?"

"Never my dear. What troubles your mind?"

"I just think maybe we weren't ment to be."

"Is this because I hung up on you?"

"Your hideing things from me!"

"Sango please dont do this to me!"

"You cant keep things form me!" She yelled.

"I promised and thats all I can give a friend so please dont ask this of me." He said calmly. He shook his head.

"What?"

"You were threatning to break up wiht me."

"Uhh I yea...I just cant have a boyfriend that keeps things form me."

"But my dear Sango I promise that I would never keep anything away from you if it truely concerned you." She nodded.

"Sango why are you soo wrapped up on others relationships that you cant realize whats happining to ours."

"What the hell are you talking aobut?"

"Last week...I twas or two year annaversary. Me I rembered but my own girlfriend didnt in fact she was out chasing some couple around. Sango its like I;m still inthis realtion ship but I'm by myself." She looked down.

"I'm sorry. I mean who really wants to celabrate a stupid thing like a two year anivesary..." She realized her word were foolishness.

"Surprisingly me. I did. I had every thing planed out Sango. " He walked into his room and grabbed a small box then came back out and tossed it at her. She cought it and opened it to see a 4kt gold diamond ring. She was speachless. "Surprisingly me." He whispered.

"Gosh Miroku I...I'm so sorry...I lost track of time. And... you were gonna perpose?"

"I guess the secrets out now?" He said sarcastically.

"Why?" She asked with a jumpy voice.

"Why? because I love you Sango and I dont know I thought maybe you'de want to spend my life with me and maybe actually love me too."

"Why me?"

"You smacked me the first time in my life when any other girl saw money and new that my hand owned money. You were the only one that actually didn't care that I had money and you had respect and I love that about you. So Sango ...Will you marry me? Or will you agian forget me?" She started to cry and stood up wraping her arms around his neck and she kissed him. 'I guess thats a yes?' He thought to himself.

HhhhhhhhAaaaNnnnnnAaaaaa

"I'll be here around 7." She smiled and walked up to him and kissed him before walking away. He smilled and rode off. She walked inside colseing the dore and leaning agianst it sighhing She tured on the light. She heared a muffled sound then saw Kayla tied up on a chair tape covering her mouth. Kagome ran to her side just about to take the tape off Kaylas mouth.

"Uh uh uuhh I wouldn't do that if I was you." She heared a womens voice that she new she had heard before. She walked out in the light.

"Kikyo! Why have you done this?" She asked rubbing Kaylas hair trying to comfort her crys. "Dont worrie Sakura will get you out of this." She cooed.

"Dont be so sure of yourself Kagome."

"If you hurt i I sware I'll..."

"You'll what call your boyfriend on me? Dont you see he was all in this. He was hired to help get rid of you."

"What? No! Your lying!" Kagome screamed.

"Think about it? First he got close to you necame your friend...then he gained entrence to the house thanks to him we know everything about your house considering you let him stay here wandering you house while you were away... He comforted you when you found out about your unable to reperduce...to bad it wasnt true...hmmm. He also left your bedroom window open for us and Kayla and your aunt helpesly home all alone. HIs true goal tonight was to distract you and make sure you were just a bit closer then just friends. Perhaps did you notic his staling? Did you really think his mom would give him a bike? Nope... Oh Kagome you must feel chrushed. Inuyasha played with your heart just like Naraku played with your mind. Oh and your parents life. Its ashame they had to die. They were such nice people but we could't have daddy comming to the rescue to his daughter.Even after the crash they still survived. Such stron willed people .And he new too much ...About the jewle that is." Kagome fell to the ground. She shook her head.

"No...no...no...it...it cant be..."She cried ."What do you mean the jewel!"

"Oh he never told you? You were just a little ginny pig. Truely. Your father worked wiht Naraku. They were close as well, buisness partners. You see you were a Miko and could take and both give a great deal of power. Your father protected a jewel and he knew he had to hide it and ...where would the best place be? Well in his very powerfull daughter. He never really new if it would work but...it did. You would of been a great protecter if you were properly trained...of coure the reason the old man had to be taken care of coonsidering he was the only one who had the power to train a miko.." She laughed.

"Your...lying...this cant be... you killed everyone that was dear to me? Why? Just take the danm jewel and leave me alone!"

"Oh dear Kagome ...The jewel was inserted in your side sure, easy enough but the only way to get the jewel is well when you die...and the jewel gives you a lenghty life and well we just cant wait for you to kill over so I'll take care of it and speed up the prcess just a bit. Cant promise it wont hurt thow...hmmmm oh well..." Kikyo aproached her slowly.

"Git away from me!" She yelled throwing up her hand. A light came form it and threw Kikyo across the room.

"Damn!" Kikyo picked hersels off the floor. "How can she use her powers? She was never trained!" Kagomes body became bright and she felt as if her body was on fire. She screamed a high pitched screach. Kikyo covered her ears as she watched. "Whats hapining?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo her eyes were bright pink. She slowly walked to Kikyo.

"Whats wrong Kikyo? Change of mind to kill me?" She said she hissed.

"The jewel it has taken over her body!" Kikyo gasped. "How can this be? Shes not trained to do this kind of power!" She asked herself. Kikyou crawled away as fast as she could then she saw somting in the corner of her eye. "Naraku is that you?"

"No its me." Inuyasha came from the shadows and winked.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome said broken.

"Oh you were not expecting me? I thought Kikyo would have filled in the missing links."

"No ...you...why?" She asked shakely.

"Money." He said coldly. He walked up to Kagome and wraped his arms around her. He slipped her somting "Git rid of her Kikyo." He whisped.

"Yes Naraku." She whispered back. Inuyasha moved and Kikyo amed and shot. She hit her right below the heart. "Told you I could'nt promise no pain." Kikyo grinned. Kagome liad on the ground. The sharp pain went threw her whole body over and over agian. Her body felt like she was a vedgtible with no movement. She was afraid to move to feel any more pain.

"Inu...Inuyasha..."

Ohhhh I'm bad? Sorry I just tottaly tired and cant right anymore. Sorry its like 1 in da mornin and yea... so very sorry it took me soo ling I just realized I had word pad on here it took me a while to find it. I'm a blond I do remind you lol ok well I'm gone. My next is the last chappie unless yall want a sequal? I duno I dont tink this is all that great for a sequal tingy. Yes? No? Yall tell me what you want and I tink bout it okay luv yall R&R bue byes

Thanks all who reviewd yall what really keep me typeing this lait at night k muahh night night now


	19. ok AN and a chappie b happy!

Dis: Ok what part of the yea I do dont you understand? I mean i say it over and over agian... Hmm :Sings: Over and over agina...cause it all in my head i ... :Reader start throwning tomatos: Okay fine fine!

Authors Note

okay all the deamons in the show are still deamons in my story... now what was one of narakus powers?

Ed: Ohhh Oooh I know! I know!

Ayame: Yes?

Ed: hes got tenticles?

Ayame: yes he does but, thats not what im looking for...

Ed: Ok being weird?

Ayame: No.

Ed: putting holes in people?

Ayame: no.

Ed: being creapy?

Ayame: No he was a shape shifter!

Ed: don't tell me... being bad? No putting on bad makeup! No. I know! He was a shape shifter!

:Throws Miroku plushie to Ed: Ayame: Now he is bad creapy and all of the above but he has capabilities of changing to look like other peeps okay?... Now Naraku and Kagomes dad use to work together... he killed her dad thinking that he had the jewel because it was handed down to him from his grandfather...(Yes I just recently thougt of some of thiss stuff sorry) any way he could'nt find it so he killed Kagomes Mom then the grandfather... yup ... Naraku has conections every where he goes. Why does he want the jewel? hmmmm well he IS an halfbreed also ya know and come on for some strange reason them half deamons dont like it.. why? I dont know.. kikyo who was hiered by naraku to make every thing set. like him gettin the bike. Nim not being able to sleep. all that good stuff. They set it up like inu was in it. He really wasnt ok. Kagome... Miko... so she had powers that were never learned. Yet another reasone to kill the gramps. ok i think thats all that was tottaly curpuzzleing. If therse ne thing else just E-mail me My new sn in Sakuranohana (At symbol) sbc global (dot) net kk love yall!

Ok i was gonna leave this an auther note but i really need to update. ither this or two more chappies ok... hope ya like.

"Told you I could'nt promise no pain." Kikyo grinned. Kagome liad on the ground. The sharp pain went threw her whole body over and over agian. Her body felt like she was a vedgtible with no movement. She was afraid to move to feel any more pain.

"Inu...Inuyasha..."

Chapter 19.

She could pratically feel her life draining from her body. She was growing week and soo very tierd. He eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head.

Dun dun dunnnnn...

He was almost home when he got this gut coiling feeling. It told him to turn around. Something just wasnt right. Ever sence he had left her he felt as if he shouldnt have. He looked back to see the roades free from cars. 'Should I?' He questioned himself over and over agian. He couldnt help but keep feeling ocward. Something was wrong. Definitly wrong. But what could it be?

DUN DUN DUNNN...

She had givin up. No more to live for she reminded herself. The man I...I was in love with...H-he betrayed me and... Every one else killed. But what about Kayla? Would she make it? Or Sota? If she died could he live... She tried to open her eyes but she had'nt any stength to even do that. She tried to move but her body protested agianst that. She heard a familar voice.

"Kagome...! KAGOME!" She felt herself grow anger at whoever this person was. She made herself open her eyes. She saw the last person she'd want to before she died. Her brow furrowed.

"Kagome! What happened?" He asked.

"Go away!" She yealled weakly.

"Kagome? Whats going on?" He asked dumbesly.

"Get away from me!" She held out her hand but she could not get anything. She couldnt even if she wanted to. She... loved him. "Inuyasha... H- how could you?" She whimpered. "How...and for...mo-" She was cut off. Her eyes agian rolled back into her head and he could hear her heart. It slowly went to nothing. He looked at her as if he coulnt happin. He shook his head in dissbeliefe. He lightly shook her body.

"Kagome?...Kagome!" He yelled and turned around quickly at the smell of someone who had entered the room. It... how could it? It was him. Except the smell was much worse. "Are you who did thid to Kagome?" He growled dangerously. His eyes tented red.

"No that would be Kikyo. But it was a shame that I made her think it was you that wanted her dead." Inuyasha growled agian.

"Why would you do that? Why would she do that?" He Yelled slowly letting go of Kagome. The imposter slowly aproached them. Inuyasha stood up. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He only smirked. "Please you would you be so kind as so to move..." He said while striking at the very pissed hanyou. He dodged the move and refused to let the stinking imposter get close to Kagome. "Inuyasha fave the facts! She dead! You will NEVER see her again! And besides. What is it to you? She did'nt want you! How could she love ... you? A hanyou!" He striked again but his hand was caught in mid air. Inuyasha griped it tight. Naraku whinced. "Could you ever think anyone would love you for you? Maybe your money... Yes but a mid hanyou?" Inuyashas eyes again flashed red. Then they stayed red. With tight slits with pure anger and hate in them. He wouldnt let him pass to Kagome.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naraku yelled. Inuyasha smirked and began strikeing madly at him. Naraku bairly could escape his fists. He jumped grabing Kayla holding her by the neck. Inuyasha stoped. Warning bells went off. :Mates pack: He growled to himself. Naraku walked casually towards Kagome. Naraku let his guard down as he went to strike kagomes side. But he was stopped by a pain in his own side. He dropped Kayla who crawled ontop of Kagome a whimpered.

Naraku turned into his true form. Of which the deamons inside him escape and he turned into an older man with many burn scrars. Inuyasha sliced and diced at the deamons. He smelled death on him so he wlked away. Kayla looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Go!" Inuyasha growled. He grabbed his mate and ran. He ran outside the a tall tree. He climbed up and hung onto her limp body for dear life. "Mate." He growled in her neck. he inhailed her calming sent and his deamon blood calmed down. He then realized he was holding Kagomes dead body in his lap. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered her name softly. "Kagome. You cant leave me... Kagome... I... I loved you." He whispered. "I need you. Please. Don't leave me." A tear silently feel from his cheek on to her skin. He held her body close. She was dead. Never to return. He felt a strang energy come from her body.

He looked up to see a light pink tint all over her body. He heard a heart pulse. "Ka- Kagome?" He whispered. He watched as her body jolted and a strange jewel came from her side. It glew with briteness. It floated in the air before he could see it clerely it vanished into dust particles that fell over Kagomes body. He heard her gashp for air. Her eyes opened slightly as her hand came up and rested on his cheek and he heard a weak whimper. "I loved you too." She slightly smiled.

His eyes grew wide. He touched her face also. "Your back?" He questioned with a craky voice. She leanded into his hand as herown came back down to her side.

"Yea. Im back" She smiled as his lips pressed agianst hers and his grip on her grew tighter as if he would loose her again.

Ok that really sould have been on the last chappie but it never made it. Sorry that this chapter is sooo short. There will be another. The next will be Sangos weddin soo yea. I hope you like. Im soo sorry about the late timeing with my updates. I've been havin some family problems and school is almost over. my finals start to marra so then i wont have much of an excuse to not ype huh? well My good friend Ed has kinda helped me with a new idea for a story. Soo yea I might keep no more stories. Im not so sure about double blood yall said its kinda cheese. I really like now day stories more than the originals i dony know why but i do. Well thanks for reviewin to any and every one who reviewed! I LOVE YALL! well keep reviewing! thank you!

Okay Ima right more just cause I love you guys! Enjoy.

The months had few by. The wedding was right around the corner (literlately). Sango was extreamly nervious. "Kagome I can't do this!" She whimpered.

"Yes you can." Kagome was fixing the dress that Sango was wearing. "Sango. Listen to me! You are a great woman! And you and Miroku will be happy!" Kagome tightened the dress from behind which made Sango take a sharp breath.

"Its pains to look good." She said painfully. Kagome nodded in agreement. "So Whens the wedding for you and Inuyasha?" Kagome turned a deep shade of red.

"Sango!" She said dangerously.

"What? What?" She help up her hands defensivley.

"I told you. Me and Inuyasha are very happy where we are in our relationship."

"Inuyasha and I" Said a cocky voice.

"What are you doing in here? We might have been undecient!" Kagome snarled. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Miroku wants to know whats takeing so long. The people are seated and the wedding band have been ready for a hour."

"Sorry." Sango said guilty.

"Inuyasha! Just tell them we'll be right out!" She said loudly. He nodded and turned around to walk away. Sango nudged her side. Kagome shook her head. The next thing she new was that she was being pushed on Inuyasha. He turned around and caught her. He gave her a confused look that was too cute consideringg that his head tilted sideways. She smiled. "I must have lost my ballence." She said. He stood her straight up. She walked over to Sango and desided her dress wasn't tight enough yet.

Inuyasha shook his head and just walked away. Sango turned around quickly.

"Ok! I think its tight enough!" She said calming Kagome.

"Why did you push me?"

"We'll what ever I was tryin didn't work now did it?" Kagome sighed.

"Get out there!" she picked up the front of her dress and waited for Kaogome to go first.

Finally the music started. Kagome walked down the aisle and grabbed inuyashas arm which was there to meet her. Then as they got to the main part they took there seperate sides. Three other couples did this same acctin (Yea i really dont know who eles so yea lets just stick some randome peeps in there) finnaly Sango walked slowly down the aisle. Her dress was white that flowed the the floor that floowed as she walked. White rose pettals had been spread on the red carpet that led her to the (not sure what its called) (stepel?) the mian place where Miroku awaited her. She aproached him. She gave a soft smile as did he.

(okay the preacher dude does his things and they do theres and were gonnna go to the kiss)

"Okay you may now kiss your bride." The preacher said and they came togehter and met. They were a couple now. Married. And th-

"Nooooooooo I OBJECT!" screams Ed.

Ammeirs : Eeedddd!

Ed: What? You said after the story.

Ammiers: Yea and this hasnt ended yet :pouts:

Ed: but... but.. but Mirokus mine! I can go make a dress and we can get married. See hes al ready in his tux.

Ammeirs::gives the look:

Ed: no not the look! fine but remeber he's mine!

Ammeirs::nods and shuu Ed away:

No as I was saing sorry. Now they could spend the rest of there live together. Of coarse fights will occure but the makeing up always pays off. They gave hugs and greeting to all there friedns adn family. Then came the reception.

O0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango threw her flowers over her head kagome jumped and they came pratically right to her. Sango turned around a winked. Kagome smiled.

Okay there ya go what did you think? well thats all folks its over I shoulda explained it more but ya knwo i was never very good at detail. I was gonna go into the reception but ya know where would i stop? Soo-

:Ed peeks out from the corner.: you done now?

Ammiers: Yes all done

Ed: YAY

Ammiers: Hey!

Ed: ohh no I just wanted my monk :points to tied up Miroku:

Ammiers::Giggles: take em away.

ED::Squeeks and drags Miroku off while humming a wedding march.:

Okay at least we had a simi happy ending. I was gonna do sesshy and Kagura. Koga and Ayame but I just didnt add enough huh? ohh well I hope you all enjoyed. I thank you all for reading and agin thanx for all the reviews. :tears up: they really ment alot to me.Okay the next chappies is not a chappie more like out takes. extra sceens that were not added. and just random stuff that i've thougt of for a long time now. well I know you will enjoy them R&R


	20. Chapter 20

DIS: okay Here I am again! And I bet you know that I allready claim my loveable inu, but you see Rumiko has yet to give him to me. Trust me with enough begging all is possible

Chapter : Bloopers and out takes.

(Teletubby)

Kagome was driving thinking about Inuyasha.

'Oh hes such a gerk!' Just then she hit something. "Did i just run over a teletubby?" "Oh my gosh Naraku I'm like soo sorry! Are you okay?"

Ammiers: Naraku! I told you to get a monky suit! Not a teletubby!

Naraku: But, they were on sale.

Ammiers: Tsk tsk tsk :shakes head: Couldn't resit the sales! Naraku you have issues!

(oops

Inuyasha graps kagome to take off to get her out of there safely. (Inuyashas foot gets stuck under a piece of wood. Kagome goes flying on her bum.)

"oops."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screames at the top of her lungs.

"Wha! Woa! Woa" Doges Kagomes hit from large pices of wood thats being chucked at him.

Ammiers: Kagome! Stop tryin to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome: But, but, but, he droped me!

Naraku rus around the set still in tele tubby suit.

Ammiers walkes away: Some one get me my coffee!

(the laughing)

"Kagome. You cant leave me... Kagome... I... I loved you." He whispered. "I need you. Please. Don't leave me." He looked down to see Kagome crack up laughing.

"Oh that was soo sweet Inuyasha!" She squeeked. he droped her. You next heard a loud thump on the groung.

"Oh! Ammeirs can you call my back docter please."

Ammeirs: Inuyasha! Stop droping Kagome!

Inuyasha : she was laughing at me.

Ammeirs: Yea ima do sumtin else if you dont get Kagome and do it right. :whispers: I still luv ya.

Inuyasha runs to get Kagome.

Ammeirs: Man I'm good!

(thats not the script)

Inuyasha was walking away then Kagome ran and pounced on Inuyasha.

"Wha! Thats not in the script." He said trying to get her off him.

"I know but i really wanted to pounce on you."

Ammeirs::clears throught:

Kagome gets off Inuyasha then stickes her toung out to Ammeirs. :Starts running from angry Ammeirs:

Okay thats all I know it aint much but I have no more. Please read my other story Kagomes trainsformation. Ya never know ya might like it. I have some more ideas but schools starting soon and i'd hate to do to ya'll on what I did in this story. well I hope I gave you a few laughs. Bye yall I will start writing some perhaps in a few. But i duno buh byes


End file.
